Price and Winchesters
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Invented my Own Female Character, Crystal Price. She had known Dean and Sam since she was 7. From Season 1 onwards. Rated M. Updating Weekly
1. Skin  Part 1 S1, EP6

**(A/N: Right I have wanted to do this story ever since I started watching Supernatural, I don't own the rights to the show, this is strictly my own made up stories whilst using the amazing and well thought up characters in Supernatural. I will pick episodes which follow each other, my favorite episodes or just ones which I feel I can get a fantastic story out of. **

**Basically when I watch Supernatural I feel there should be more female characters, so I've come up with a main female character called Crystal Price (I use this name for all my female main characters). Now Crystal story is found below, hope you like it. Please comment and tell me what you think, I hope you guys like this. **

**Name**: Crystal Alice Price

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 25 from Season 1

**Sexuality**: Straight

**Personality**: Sweet, Kind, Caring, Pretty, Brave, Athletic, Strong, Smart, Creative, Hard-Working, Determined.

**Biography**: Crystal has known the Winchesters ever since she was 7 years old, her father who was a good friend of John Winchester, died and her mother had died when she was born. In her father's will he had left Crystal in the care of John, her other family were furious but Crystal never heard from them again after this. Growing up on the road with two boys was hard for Crystal, she had no one who was like her to play with, and she had to go through the changes of her body and her emotions by herself. She has always been close to the boys but never thought of them as brothers, more like two best friends.

**Picture**: Can be found on my profile page.)

**Skin - Part 1 (Season 1, Episode 6)**

"One" by Metallica played from the car radio as Dean drummed his fingers on the wheel, humming along as Sam sat in the passenger seat and Crystal in the back. It had been only a few months since the death of Jessica, Sam's girlfriend. The way she died had been identical to the way that Sam and Dean's mother had died around 22 years ago and so they knew it had a connection, they needed to find their dad and get answers.

Crystal sat in the back seat as she held John's journal, Dean glanced back in his mirror and looked at her, and he could see that concentrated face she held as she had her tongue slightly sticking out between her lips. He brought himself back up to look at the road as the song ended. The sun shone through the windows as they pulled up into a gas station, "Right so I'm thinking we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight" he said as Crystal shoved the journal into her bag and sighed. Dean looked over at Sam as he wasn't responding, "Sam wears women's underwear" a smile showed on his face.

"I'm listening, just a little busy" Sam responded back as Dean and Crystal got out of the Impala as he begins to fill it up. Crystal makes her way into the shop nearby as Dean looks up to see her walking away, he can't help it as his view travels to her butt, the tight jeans she is wearing as he closes his eyes and sighs.

"Busy with what?" Dean asked as he lent against the car.

"Emails, from my friends" Sam spoke as he exited the car and looked at Dean.

"Really, huh. What do you tell them?" he asked as he finished filling the car up.

"I tell them that I'm on a road trip with my big brother, I just needed some time off after everything that happened with Jessica" Sam said as pain filled his words and he looked at the ground.

"So you lie to them" Dean looked at Sam who stood on the opposite side of the car.

"No, I just don't tell them everything" he said and continued flicking through his emails.

"So lying then" Dean said with a laugh and walked around to the other side of the car.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Dean? I can't just cut everyone out of my life, I'm not like you" Dean looked at him a little confused but then nodded.

"My life is a lot less complicated when I don't keep too many friends around, it's the best way for hunters to be".

"It's anti-social, Dean" Sam said as Dean ignored him and walked back to his side of the car.

A few minutes later, Crystal walked from the shop with a plastic bag in her hands, filled with snacks and drinks for the road. Dean smiled as she threw a bag of chips into his awaiting arms.

"You know me so well" he said as she giggled and got back into the back of the car.

"I don't believe it" Sam said from the front as Dean started the car.

"What is it?" Crystal asked as Dean looked to Sam.

"I just got an email from my friend's sister, Rebecca. She says that Zach's been arrested for murdering his girlfriend, she says the police have strong evidence against Zach but she swears he is innocent", Sam said as he looked down at the email on his PalmPilot.

"What kind of people are you friends with?" Dean asked.

"No, I know Zach and he is no killer" Sam defended his friend as he began to respond back to the email from Rebecca. "Anyways, they're in St Louis, we're going" Sam said to Dean as he simply nodded.

"Dude, St. Louis is 400 miles behind us, Sam. There is no way we can do that" he said as Sam glared at him,

"Come on Dean, I mean it wouldn't hurt now would it" Crystal said as she had the journal open once more, her head buried in it. Dean gave a sigh, they were ganging up on him as he looked behind them and did a wide u-turn in the road and sped off back the way they had just come.

Sam rang the doorbell and seconds later it opened to reveal a beautiful, young blonde who smiled in surprise when she saw Sam. "Oh my god, Sam" she said as he responded with smile, Dean and Crystal stood behind him.

"Well, if it isn't 'little Becky" he said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Sam, you know what you can do with that 'little Becky' crap" she said as they hugged and then she noticed Dean and Crystal.

"I got your email" he said as she let them in.

"I didn't think you would even come" Becky said as Sam walked past her and then Dean followed him.

"Dean, Older Brother" he said with a charming smile as they shook hands, Crystal rolled her eyes as she walked behind him.

"Crystal, nice to meet you" she said as she gave Dean a little push to make him carry on walking.

They follow Becky into the living room and then into the kitchen, the house is beautiful, white walls and a grand staircase. After they had listened to what Becky had to say about Zach they wanted to go investigate his house to see if they could find anything which would help to prove he was innocent.

Dean, Crystal, Sam and Rebecca all crouched under the yellow Crime Scene tape which was placed all over the door and around the house. The place was a mess, blood covered the floor, and items were smashed and broken all around them. "The police said that Emily let her attacker in, there was no sign of a break in" Rebecca said as she looked around and then at the blood stain on the ground.

"Rebecca, if Zach didn't do this then it means someone else did, do you have any idea who might have done this?" Sam asked as Rebecca shook her head.

"I don't know but there was something a week back, someone broke in and stole some of Zach's clothes" she said as she began to cry. Crystal and Dean looked around in the next room; they could see the party had continued into the kitchen as blood hand prints covered the side as they looked at each other.

"We need to get our hands on the case file, see what state the girl's body was in after" Crystal said as Dean nodded.

"What do you think; Zach is the killer or what?" Dean asked as Crystal glanced around and saw that one of the large carving knives was missing from a row.

"Well, it looks like it but Sam and Rebecca both agree that he isn't, I mean they know the guy better than anyone here so he might be" she said and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Dean walked out as Crystal saw Sam looking at a picture of him, Zach and Rebecca. She walked over and smiled, "You look happy" she said as he nodded.

Dean was looking out the window at the barking dog, it was barking straight at the house as he felt Rebecca walk up behind him. "I don't get it, that dog used to be so sweet and now it like it's changed" she said as Dean picked up on something and glanced at her.

"When would you say it changed?" he asked with curiosity.

"Um…. I guess around the time of the murder" she said as he nodded and walked off, making his way into the kitchen to see Sam and Crystal looking at the picture on the fridge.

"So, the dog next door went psycho around the time of the murder" he said as they both looked at him.

"Animals can sense paranormal" Sam replied.

"Maybe it was something supernatural which killed Emily" Crystal added as Rebecca walked in. "Didn't you say that the police had your brother on tape making his way in the direction of the house just before Emily was killed?" Crystal asked as Rebecca nodded. "Is there a way we can see the footage?" Crystal asked.

"Actually um…. I already have it, I just didn't want to say anything in front of cop, I was unsure on how you would react" she said as Dean laughed and they all smiled.

They are all sat in front of the TV back at Rebecca's parent's house as they watch Zach walk onto the screen in the street. The time is 10:04 on the tape, "The murder occurred around 10:30" Dean said as Rebecca nodded and sighed. However, Sam seemed to notice something as he turned to look at Rebecca.

"Um, could we have those beers now?" he asked as she nodded and walked off, "And some sandwiches too" he said as she looked at him.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" she asked as she gives a giggle and leaves. Dean turns and smiles, "I wish" he said as Sam and Crystal roll their eyes before joining Sam who sat on the couch with the remote in his hand.

"I saw something, I don't think it was the camera" he said as he rewound the tape and then played it. Zach enters the screen as he looks directly at the camera, his eyes are silver as Sam freezes the tape and looks at them both. "Remember that Dog that changed after the murder, maybe he sensed something, maybe it was someone who looked just like Zach but wasn't him" he said as Dean looked at him.

"Like a Doppelganger" he said as Sam nodded. Crystal was currently pulling out the journal and flicking through it.

"I read something about that, Doppelganger is one word for them but another is…" she turned the book around to show them, 'Shape Shifter' was written in large letters at the top with tons of writing. "Shape Shifters" she said as they nodded.

"It does explain being in two places at the same time thing" Dean said.

Dean, Crystal and Sam were walking through the sewers, their guns drawn and flashlights in their hands as they were following a trail for the Shape Shifter. "I bet this runs right under Zach's place too, the Shape Shifter must be using the sewer system as a way to get around" Sam said as they looked around. It didn't take them long to come across the pile of blood and skin which was near some clothes on the floor.

"Oh gross" Crystal said as Dean took out his knife and bent down, he picked up some of the glup with his knife as he looked at them both.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the Shape Shifter changes shape, maybe it sheds" he said as he looked at them before flicking the mess off of his knife.

"Yep, that is sick" Sam said as they carried on walking.

After they had gone back to the car to get silver bullets, Sam received a call from Rebecca, she had discovered that Dean was not a real cop and asked them to stay away. They were now back in the sewers trying to find the Shape Shifter's lair.

"We have to be close" Dean said as Sam looked back at him, Crystal was a little behind them both.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because of the puke-inducing pile next to your face" Dean said as Sam turned and flinched away.

"Such a baby" Crystal said as she walked past him and smiled a laugh came from Dean. "Hey, got some clothes over here" she said as she shone her flashlight over the pile of clothes, "It seems it has been living here for a while" she looked back at them but then she notices a figure. "Guys" she said as they turned to see the Shape Shifter.

Dean however is punched by the Shifter as he flies against the wall and groans, hitting his left shoulder. Crystal and Sam try to shoot at it but it turns and runs away. "Get that son of a bitch" Dean shouts as Crystal helps him up.

They continued to chase the Shifter but when they exited the sewers they lost sight of him, "Right, let's spilt up, be careful" Dean said as they agreed and walked off in opposite direction to each other.

After 10 minutes of searching Sam walked down a street, "Hey" he turned to see Dean heading his way. "Did you find anything?" he asked as Sam shook his head.

"Nothing" he replied back.

"Alright, lets head back to the car and go grab Crystal, she said she would pick us up some coffee" he said as Sam nodded and walked off, as they crossed the road some headlights shone in Dean's face as his eye's glowed Silver.

**(A/N: Wow that was a lot of writing, as you can tell I am experimenting as well as seeing how long I should make the chapters, I might keep them to halves, it seems easier and means I can explore more with the episode. I am finding it hard to keep bits out, I know with all the stuff I have done so far it is a lot of words but it adds to the story as well as the character, Crystal. Thanks and comment please. P.S. I tend to have trouble with keeping in the presence or past tense so please be patient with me, thank you.)**


	2. Skin Part 2 S1, EP6

**(A/N: And the story continues, really excited about this story, at this very moment I am currently watching Season 3 which I have already finished and I have seasons 4 and 5 on their way here this week so going to be really happy this week. Hope you enjoy this story, I will be doing a story per season, so I will make sequels, thanks and keep reading.)**

**Skin - Part 2  
><strong>

Dean and Sam made their way back to the car as Sam looked at his brother, the way he was acting was a little mysterious and not like Dean. The Shape shifter looks at Sam, "So you think he took another route underground?" Sam asked as the Shape Shifter nodded.

"Probably yeah, you got the keys?" he asked as Sam nodded and pulled them out of his pocket.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a Shape Shifter in San Antonio?" he asked as the Shape Shifter thought and shook his head.

"Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a Shape Shifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" he said to Sam as same nodded and threw the keys to the Shape Shifter's left hand as he walked over to the passenger's door. The Shape Shifter turned to the boot of the car and opened it up, he saw the weapons in the back and gave a smile, he had hit the jackpot.

"Don't move" Dean shouted as he had his gun aimed at the Shape Shifter. "What have you done with Dean?" he shouted.

"Dude, chill it is me" the Shape Shifter said back as he held his hands up.

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?" Sam shouted back as he looked the Shape Shifter up and down.

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down", the Shape Shifter knew he was losing the fight right now, he had to do something quickly.

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt" he said and continued to have the gun aimed at the Shape Shifter's head.

"You're not my brother" Sam said as he glared at the Shape Shifter.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me", the Shape Shifter replied back as he quickly grabbed a crowbar and wacked Sam twice around the head as Sam fell to the ground.

Sam woke as he gave a groan, he could feel his hands bound as well as the rest of his body. The Shape Shifter who looked like Dean walked over and gave Sam a backhander as Sam groaned.

"Where is Dean?" he asked as he looked around, they were in some storage part of the sewers as he groaned once more and looked up at the Shifter.

"You don't want to know but one thing I do know is how interesting your family is Sam" he said as he smiles.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The Shifter grabbed his head as he sighed and closed his eyes, he was remembering things, almost like he was downloading information into his mind from Dean's.

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" the Shifter said as he knelt down and looked at Sam.

"Where is my brother?" Sam shouted. The Shifter smiled and leaned forward.

"I'm your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's going to leave me" the Shifter replied and stood back up, he looked down at Sam and laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothing', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks" he said and rubs the back of his neck. "You meet the nicest people, Like Little Becky. Oh and let's not forget about Crystal now, man she has got one hell of body, I can't wait to test her out later, you know Dean would bang her if he had the chance, the things he feels for her, uhhh so dirty" the Shifter said with a laugh and smiled. "Now, let's see what happens shall we" he said as he covered Sam over with a sheet and left.

Crystal sighed as she had tried Sam's and Dean's phone a hundred times now, she was thinking of heading back to the hotel, however as she was just leaving town she got a text from Dean. 'Me and Sam are at Rebecca's house, come meet us'. She sighed and put her mobile away before calling a taxi, it didn't take her long to get there as she walked to the door and knocked, there was no answer as she looked around before opening the door. It was slightly dark inside as she could hear some noise upstairs, "Dean, Sam… the door was um left open" she said.

Making her way through the house she froze when she saw a smashed glass in the living room, it seemed like there had been a struggle. Hearing a noise behind her she turned just as Dean or what she thought was Dean punch her in the face as she went straight out cold to the floor.

When she came too she groaned, she could see the floor and felt her hands tied behind her back, crying sounds could be heard but they were muffled. "Hello?" Crystal called out, "Rebecca is that you… listen to me Crystal, it's not Dean, I swear to you it isn't" she shouted but soon footsteps could be heard.

"Now why would you say that, huh?" it was the Shifter, his voice made Crystal cringe when she knew it wasn't really Dean.

"Where is he?" she asked the Shifter as he yanked her up by her brunette hair and threw her onto the bed, she landed roughly but managed to sit herself up.

"Why would I want to spoil the surprise" he said and smiled, in his hand was a very large and sharp knife. It was only then that Crystal saw Rebecca strapped to a chair, she was gagged and tied, blood dripped from the cuts on her body, "Oh my god" Crystal said and then looked back at the Shifter.

"I wanted you the second I saw you, I can see why he likes you" the Shifter said as he walked closer to her, she tried to push herself away from him but her legs were tied as well.

"You stay back, I swear when they find you they will do horrible things to you" Crystal shouted as he smiled and licked the knife which had Rebecca's blood on it.

"I'm counting on it, but you see… people won't blame me, they will blame Dean" he said and knelt on the bed. Crystal gave him a kick but he grabbed her legs and straddled them.

"Now now, that is no way to treat me is it" he said and laughed. He moved up to her waist so he was keeping her fully down. Crystal knew she wasn't strong enough to push him off as she felt that lump in her throat; she was going to start crying soon.

"Please" she said as he brought the knife up and began to cut the buttons off of her green and white checkered blouse. When the shirt was opened her black bra showed as he smiled and took the blade, slicing her skin lightly so it made trails of blood.

"Now be quiet, this will be the best time of your life and I don't want you screaming through it" he said as he pulled out some tape and put it over her mouth. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she tried to push him off but he held her arms above her head. "How do you think he will react huh, knowing that you were raped by someone who looked like him, how will you ever be able to be near him again" a laugh escaped his lips. His one hand went down to his belt buckle as Crystal heard the sound of it being undone; a muffled scream escaped her mouth. However, the sound of footsteps could be heard as the Shifter pushed himself from her and looked to the door, he knew the police were here. Standing from the bed he looked around and took the side way entrance from the room and down the hallways. The S.W.A.T. team soon found Crystal and Rebecca, but Rebecca pointed to where Dean or the Shifter had disappeared too, Crystal knew they would see him and Dean would be WANTED.

Crystal sat in on a white bed in a hospital room, she had been patched up by a nurse but the police wanted to speak with her, she knew there would be trouble from this. "Miss Price" a middle aged policeman said as he walked in. "I know you must be still in shock but it is important that you tell me everything and anything you remember" he said and took out a pad and pen.

"Um…. I knew Rebecca through friends, I went over to see how she was, and I heard a noise upstairs, I went to check it and was knocked out. I woke up on the bed, the man cut me and then you guys arrived" she wanted to keep it as basic as she possibly could.

"Did you know the man?" he asked her as she gulped, she had to remain calm.

"Nope, I didn't" she said and sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm just a little shaken up" she said and played the scared little woman, it seemed to work as he left her alone after that.

"Crystal" Sam said as he entered the hospital room, a smile showed on Crystal's face as she stood up slowly, her stomach hurt but she ignored the pain.

"Hey" she said as he gave her a gentle hug.

"I heard what happened, it wasn't him alright, it was the Shifter" Sam said as Crystal nodded.

"I know, no way could that have been Dean" she said and pushed her hair from her face, "Let's just go, we need to be going" she said. Sam however got a message, it was from Rebecca, and she wanted to see Sam. "You should go, I'm going back to the hotel" she said as he nodded.

"Dean should be there, the real Dean" he replied and she nodded. After checking herself out she headed back to the hotel but her mobile started ringing, it was Dean. He wanted to know if she had seen Sam, she told him he was going to Rebecca's, which made Dean panic.

"I'll meet you there" she wasn't taking no for an answer as she hung up and called a taxi. When she arrived, Dean's car was already outside, Rebecca was inside as she noticed Crystal.

"He went inside" she said as Crystal nodded and walked into the house, she could hear shouting and fighting, walking in she saw Dean fighting with…. Himself. It didn't take Dean long to kill his double as he ripped his necklace off of its neck.

"Is it gone now" Crystal asked. Dean turned and looked at her; she had a bruise on her cheek.

"Yeah it is, I'm sorry he did that to you" he said and touched the bruise gently.

"It's fine, we should get going, we don't need the cops fishing around us now do we" they all agreed. The next morning they said goodbye to Rebecca and left town, Crystal sat in the back once more and looked at the two brothers, "So… breakfast anyone" she said as Dean smiled and nodded.

"Great minds think alike" they laughed, everything was good again… for now.

**(A/N: Ok so the end was a little rushed, I just wanted to get the second part up for you guys, already love writing this story, can't wait for more huh, well keep an eye out as I will be updating quickly with this story.)**


	3. The Benders 1 S1, EP15

**(A/N: So I got some good responses back for the last two chapters, I couldn't wait to start this new one, I didn't know which episode to pick next so I decided on this one, really good episode, shows characters in a venerable light so perfect, thank you.)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Benders – Part 1 (S1, EP15)<strong>

Crystal sipped her beer as she watched Dean throw his three darts, she sat at the table where Sam was busy reading out all the information they had so far on this case. A guy had been snatched in the middle of the night in car parking lot, the only witness they had was a kid and even his own mother thought he was making half of it up. "So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle" Sam explained as he flicked through the sheets of paper he had in front of him.

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig" Dean said as he collected the darts and handed them to Crystal who took her stance and threw them at the board. She smiled when she got a higher score than Dean and turned, smiling at him. "Lucky throw" he said as she took her seat.

"Sure it is, as well as the last four throws" Crystal said as she took another sip of her beer and giggled.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this-Dad marked the area, Dean" Sam said as Dean walked back to the table. He passed the book to Crystal who had a look and nodded.

"Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker" Dean said as he looked over Crystal's shoulder.

"But why would your father even do that?" Crystal asked as she shooed Dean away and took the darts from him.

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too-this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state" Sam explained and took a sip of his beer as Crystal finished her go and gave the darts to Dean before taking some sheets of paper and reading them.

"That is weird" Dean said as he had his tongue poking slightly out of his mouth as he concentrated.

"It just doesn't really seem like our sort of work you know" Crystal to them as she looked at the journal once more. "I mean… it seems to me like a normal snatching" she said.

"I agree, but we will ask more tomorrow" Dean said as he finished his go.

"Anyways, I saw a motel a few miles back" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Whoa, easily there. I thought we could stay for a few more rounds" he said as Crystal nodded.

"We don't ever get any fun, come on Sammy" she said and battered her eye lashes as Dean smiled.

"You know that stopped working on me when I was 16" he said with a smile.

"18" Crystal corrected him and stood up as she collected her favorite black leather jacket and pulled it on.

"We should get an early start for tomorrow" he said to them as Dean and Crystal gave a sigh. Crystal finished off her drink as Dean grabbed his coat.

"Fine, I'll meet you two outside, got to take a leak" he said.

"Lovely newsflash" Crystal said as he gave her a smile and she and Sam exited the bar and walked to the parked car.

They walked across the car park as it was cold and dark, "So you think this is just another snatching then?" she asked him as he looked to her.

"I think so, I mean all the evidence we have points to a normal snatching, but why would dad mark it down then?" he asked as she shrugged. Making their way to the car, Sam froze when he heard something in the bush nearby. "What was that?" he asked as she turned to look at him.

"Sam are you serious?" she asked as she looked around.

"I thought I heard something" he said and walked slowly towards the car as he crouched down with his flashlight, Crystal rolled her eyes as he bent down only to come across a hissing cat which shocked him. Crystal giggled as he looked up at her and turned his flashlight off, "That was not funny" he said as she patted him on the shoulder as they moved to stand by the car. Crystal heard something as she turned to see what it was but before she could say anything she felt a cloth go over her mouth, the cloth stank of chemicals as she gave a muffled cry which alerted Sam but he was knocked out before he could even say anything. Soon darkness welcomed Crystal as she went out cold in the attacker's arms.

Dean exited the bar as he strolled across the parked car, however the first thing he saw were the papers and his father's journal which Sam had been carrying when he left the bar. He picked the papers and journal up and looked around; he was confused on where Crystal and Sam were. He checked the car but he found nothing, panic set it. He noticed people leaving the bar as he walked up to them, "Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" he asked but they simply shook their heads.

"Sam!" he shouted, "Crystal!" people were staring but he didn't care. "Sammy" he continued to shout but he got no luck on where they were. He noticed a traffic camera and decided to head off to the police station to see if the camera had picked up anything.

Sam's eyes opened as he gave a groan, his surroundings were dark and quiet as he sat up and felt the back of his head. He felt a sticky patch where he knew semi-dried blood was, he remembered the pain before he blacked out and then the thought of Crystal came to him as he looked around. "Crystal?" he called out and saw that he was in a cage, straw covered the ground as he crouched and walked over to the bars. In the next cage he could see a man; he guessed it must be Jenkins as he sighed. "Crystal?" he called again as he heard a muffled groan which sounded female coming from the opposite end of the room, "Crystal… it's ok, don't worry. We are gonna be fine" he said as he heard a muffled cry come back which sounded like an agreement noise. "Dean will find us" he said and placed his head against the bars of his cage and sighed.

So far Dean had gone to the police station where he had reported Sam missing, as well as getting pictures from the security camera from Kathleen (police woman). He had a lead and that was something, more than he had before.

Sam heard Jenkins waking as he crawled to the side of the cage which looked in on his, "Hey" he said as Jenkins jumped up with shock and looked at Sam. "You're alive" he said and looked at Jenkins were coughed. "You okay?" he asked him.

"Does it look like I'm doin' okay?" Jenkins asked as he looked around.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he looked around, it was too dark for him to see anything.

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country" Jenkins said and coughed more.

"Your Alvin Jenkins aren't you?" Sam asked as Jenkins nodded. "I was looking for you" he said.

"Really. Well no offense but this is a piss-poor rescue" he said as Sam sighed.

"Well, my brother's out there right now, too. He's lookin' for us. So-"but Sam was cut off.

"So, he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere" he said with anger and sat back down in his cage. "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us" he said nodding to the door which was the only source of light. "I wonder if that girl is alright" he said out loud.

"Girl? Did she have long brunette hair?" Sam asked with concern.

"Yeah, they brought her in around the same time as they brought you in, she kicked up such a fuss so they gagged her and tied her up" he said as he lent against bars of his cage.

"She's a friend of mine, damn it" Sam said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Those people, have you seen them, what do they look like?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'look like" he asked Sam back with confusion on his face.

"The things that took us, what did they look like?" he asked again, it sounded like there was an echo in the room with the repetition which was going around.

"See for yourself" he said as the door to the room creaked open and light poured in. At that moment Sam saw Crystal in another cage across the room, she was bound and gagged, right at this moment she was out cold but when the light hit her face she groaned and woke with a shocking jump.

"Crystal, it's me" Sam said as he went to the bars of his cage and looked at her. She groaned again as her eyes adjusted to the light pouring in from the door and sighed. Her eyes widened as she saw Sam and pushed herself up so she was sitting. "It's going to be ok" Sam said as he looked to the people who walked in through the door.

One of the men walked over and kicked the side of Jenkins cage; Jenkins seemed to understand what it meant as he went to the furthest corner of his cage. Another man unlocked the cage door and put a bowl of food in, Sam couldn't tell what the food was what it didn't look fresh as the man slammed the door shut. He then walked over to Crystal and smiled; "Going to be good now huh" he said as he unlocked her cage and ungagged her. She didn't try to escape as he flung her to the ground of the cage and locked her back up. Once they had left the room, Sam looked at Jenkins who was devouring his food.

"There just people" Sam said a little shocked.

"Of course, what were you expecting" Jenkins asked as he finished his food.

"Sam" Crystal called out as he looked in the direction her voice was coming from. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked. "Man, I think my wrist is sprained, assholes" she said and groaned.

"It's going to be alright, I promise" he reassured her as she sighed. Turning to Jenkins, "How often do they feed you?" he asked as Jenkins looked up after licking his fingers.

"Once a day" he replied and sat, leaning against the bars in his cage.

"Don't worry, I will find a way for us to escape" he said as he looked around and noticed a wire near his cage, a smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well thank you for reading this chapter, can't wait to start the next, please comment and tell me what you think, thank you again, bye).**


	4. The Benders 2 S1, EP15

**(A/N: Yes, quick updates , I know you love it, lol. Currently waiting for season 4 and 5 which have yet to turn up, not liking Royal Mail right now, ahhhh. Anyways, this is part 2 of the Benders episode, I would love if someone could guess which episode I am doing next, one of my favorites in the series, lol. Enjoy x)**

**The Benders - Part 2 (S1, EP15)  
><strong>

Dean was sat next to Kathleen in the front of the police car as they were on their way to find Sam and Crystal. Kathleen looked at her screen and then at Dean as she sighed. "So, Gregory" she said as Dean pulled his attention from looking out the window to face her.

"Yeah?" he replied back as he looked at her.

"I ran your badge number. It's routine when we're working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you" she said as she pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

"Mmhmmm" Dean said back as he looked a little nervous but kept his cool.

"It says here your badge was stolen" Kathleen said which Dean responded with a surprised look, "And there's a picture of you" she said as she turned the screen around to show a heavy African-American man. Dean looked at the picture and then back at Kathleen as he sighed.

"Um, I lost some weight" he chuckled and rubbed his jaw, "And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease" he said as Kathleen rolled her eyes and stopped the car.

"Okay, would you step out of the car, please?" she said to Dean.

"If you wanna arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, I swear. But, first, please-let me find Sam and Crystal" he pleaded as she looked at him.

"I don't even know who you are. Or if these people are missing" Kathleen said as she was losing her patience for his lies.

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this" he said as she stopped and stared at him.

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer" she did have a point as Dean rubbed her eyes.

"Look here's the thing. When Sam and I were younger, I pretty much pulled him from a fire. And ever since then I've felt responsible for him. Like it's my job to keep him safe. And Crystal…" he stopped as he looked at her. "She means a lot to me, I've known her most of my life, please. I'm just afraid if we don't find them fast-please" he was desperate now as she looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you in" Dean looked like he was about to cry, she looked up and caught an old picture of her and a man smiling, they looked very happy. She pulled her seat-belt back on and looked at him, "After we find Sam and Crystal" she said with a small smile as he nodded.

"Thank you" he said as she started the car back up and carried on up the road.

Crystal gave a groan as she heard Sam still trying to pull at the wire above his cage, it had been an hour now and yet nothing much had happened. Her wrist hurt like hell as she lent against the bars of her cage and sighed. "Hey what's your name?" Jenkins asked Sam.

"It's Sam" Sam replied as he had frustration in his voice due to reaching up high for the wire.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy, there's no way out" Jenkins said as Crystal rolled her eyes, that would really annoy Sam right now, he hated when people called him 'Sammy' apart from herself and Dean.

"Don't... call me... Sammy!" Sam shouted as Crystal heard something break as Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Crystal could not see anything as she tried to hear what Sam and Jenkins were saying from across the room.

"What is it?" Jenkins asked.

"It's a bracket" Sam said, the sound of confusion was in his voice.

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Jenkins said sarcastically as Crystal rolled her eyes. The sound of a gate unlocked broke the silence, Crystal froze. Jenkins made a sigh of relief as well as surprise.

"Must have been a shortage" Jenkins said as she heard some movement from across the room. "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose" but Sam didn't seem so happy about this.

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins" Sam said as Crystal tried to see through the darkness, she could make out Sam slightly on the opposite side of the room.

"What?" Jenkins asked as he looked around for an escape.

"Look, don't you two want to escape?" Jenkins asked as he ran around the room, feeling for a door.

"Yeah. But that was too easy" Sam said as Crystal understood what he meant, panic set in as she looked around.

"Jenkins, you should get back into your cage, I agree with Sam" Crystal said.

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry" Jenkins said as he managed to find the door and opened it.

"JENKINS" Crystal hissed as he simply stepped out the door.

"Bye, guys" Jenkins said as he left and silence filled the room.

"Damn it" Crystal said as she could see Sam a little through the light which was coming through the door. "Sam… what are we going to do?" she asked as she looked at her.

"I don't know, Dean will find us though, I know he will" he said as she nodded and gasped as she lent on her hand. "How's the wrist?" Sam asked as she sighed.

"Not good, idiot threw me against the cage when he brought me in, god I would love to kick his ass" she said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and pushed her hair from her face. Minutes passed slowly and suddenly a horrific scream came from outside as it made them both jump, "Jenkins" Crystal said with a sigh.

An hour passed before the door opened and two men walked in, they laughed when they turned the lights on. "Man, he was a good catch" they said, they were revering to Jenkins as they walked over to Sam's cage and banged on it with a pole.

"He's going to be a runner" they said and smiled down at him. "But in the mean time, we need some entertainment" they said and turned to Crystal as she backed up to the back of her cage.

"You stay away from her" Sam shouted as the man holding the rifle turned and aimed it at Sam.

"We will get to you later, boy" he said with a laugh. "Now, get her up, chain her in the sitting room, we have some cutting to do" he said as Sam screamed but was hit in the head with the butt of the man's rifle.

Crystal was dragged from her cage, she kicked and screamed but they simply responded by knocking her out with his rifle. When she came too she gave a groan, her arms were above her head but they were handcuffed and in chains which were attached to the ceiling. She was barely touching the ground as she sighed and looked around, she was in a dank living room, and the walls were covered in dirt as well as the wooden floor. She heard laughter and turned to see the two men from earlier, the one was a man in his mid 60's and other who was in his 30's.

"Who are you?" she asked as she tried to keep an eye on both of them as they circled her. She had a cut on her head which she knew was bleeding as she felt the dripping blood going down her cheek.

"That is not important, you're here to entertain us" he said as he took out a long cutting knife, a laugh escaped his lips as he walked towards her, Crystal's screams filled the house as Sam rattled the bars of his cage to get out.

Dean had managed to get out of the cuffs which Kathleen had locked him in, she had disappeared off into the house and he knew he had to get in there, something was off about these people. After finding Sam and Kathleen locked up he headed up to the house to try and find a key.

"Crystal" he said with a shock as he saw her dangling from her chains, blood covering her clothes, her arms, legs and stomach were cut as she was passed out. "Hey" he said as she groaned and came too, "It's me, it's alright, and I'm going to get you out of here" he said as he tried to unlock the cuffs but they wouldn't budge.

"DEAN!" Crystal screamed as she saw the men behind him, he turned and saw a little girl and two men in their 30's come at him. He was outnumbered as he was thrown against the walls before he was knocked out.

When Dean came too he was tied to a chair, blood ran down his face from a cut as he looked around, Crystal was still chained up as she looked at him. "Hey" she said and groaned, her wrists were bleeding a little from the iron cuffs.

"Hey, where are they?" he asked as he heard someone clear their throat and turned to see three men and a little girl. "So… you're the snatchers then" he said and looked at them.

"This one's a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt" one of them said as the old man who was the father laughed and nodded.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me. That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt people?" Dean said disgusted as one of the men walked up to Crystal and sniffed her.

"uh" she said and tried to push him away but he yanked her hair which made her gasp as the chains dug into her skin more.

"Don't you touch her" Dean shouted at them but this resulted in the other son giving him a back hander as he groaned.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell us what to do, boy" Pa said as he smiled. "My boys, they need a woman around here you see. This girl is perfect, she is a fighter, they like girls who fight" he said with his gross un-brushed teeth showing through his smile. "Anyways, You ever killed before?" he asked as Dean looked at him.

"Well, that depends on what you mean" he said as he glanced at Crystal who was crying a little, the pain she felt was making her dizzy.

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear-I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothin' like it. Holdin' their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive" Pa laughed as he sat back in his seat.

"You're a sick puppy" Dean said with disgust.

"We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fightin' chance. It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy" Pa explained as he looked at his boys and the little girl.

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy" Dean said with a smile.

"And sick" Crystal added, oen of the sons jabbed her in the stomach with their gun as she groaned.

"Now Jared, don't harm her too much, she has to be able to bare us a child now doesn't she" Pa said as his son nodded.

"You sick bastards" Dean shouted as Crystal started to sob, Dean never saw her cry this bad, she was afraid, very scared right now.

"So, what, you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop?" Pa asked.

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Dean said with a smile, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction; he had to be strong for Crystal.

Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there's somethin' I need to know" Pa said as Lee the other son walked over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Pa stood up and walked over to the fireplace, he picked up a hot poker and smiled.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?" he said as Pa made his way over to Dean.

"Tell me-any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?" he asked Dean.

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait-you actually might" Dean said as his eyes were on the flaming hot end of the poker. Jared who had been standing near Crystal walked over and held Dean's head in place as Lee kept his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We'll play some games" Pa said and looked at Dean with a smile. "Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys" he said and looked at Lee and Jared. He turned his attention back to Dean, "And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?" he asked as he laughed.

"Okay, wait, wait-look, nobody's comin' for me, alright? It's just us" he said as Crystal was passing out from the pain a little. "Crystal" he said as she jolted and woke back up, "Stay with me" he said as she nodded.

"You don't choose, I will" he said and placed the poker onto Dean's shirt, the smoke rose as Dean gave a scream as Pa removed the poker.

"DEAN" Crystal screamed as she tried again to get out of her cuffs.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted back at him. Pa smiled and placed the poker near to Dean's eye as there was tension and silence.

"Next time, I'll take an eye. And if you persist I will take the girl. As long as she is good on the inside, who cares what her outside turns out like" Pa said with a smile.

"Alright, alright, the guy, the guy! Take the guy!" Dean said, Crystal knew that Sam would be able to get away if he was chased. Jared let Dean's head go as Pa took a key on a chain from around his neck and handed it to Lee.

"Lee, go do it. Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage" Pa said as Crystal gasped.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance" Dean shouted as Lee disappeared.

"You're a cruel dick" Crystal said to Pa as he turned to her and smiled.

"Maybe I will teach you some manners, give you a test run before I let my boys on you" he said with a smile.

"Lee, when you're done with the boy-shoot the bitch, too" Pa said as Lee nodded and walked out of the room.

"Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin' out here" Pa said as he smiled down at Dean, Dean almost had tears in his eyes for Sam.

"SAM" Crystal screamed as Pa turned around and gave her a slap on the face.

A minute later two shots were heard as Crystal gasped and looked at Dean who had tears rolling down his cheeks. "You hurt my brother, I'll kill you, I swear. I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!" Dean threatened as Pa looked at him and went to the door.

"Lee!" he shouted. There was no response as he looked to Jared and sighed, "Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch them now" he said to the little girl who smiled and nodded. The two men take rifles and head down to the basement to see where Lee had gotten too.

Dean looked at the little girl as he smiled, "So, which of them is your father huh" he asked as he glanced at Crystal, she was close to getting out of her chains, he had to keep the little girl busy.

"You will be dead soon" she said back to him as he nodded.

"Delightful" he said back and smiled. Crystal managed to get out of her chains as she dropped the floor and grabbed the little girl, covering the little girl's mouth she carried her to the nearest closes and slammed the door shut. She locked the door by putting a chair in front of it as she turned to Dean. She untied him and sighed, she could hear shouting below in the basement and then Sam's voice, "Oh thank god" they both said with a smile.

Sam, Crystal, Dean and Kathleen exited the house as they looked around, "Wheres the girl?" Kathleen asked as Dean looked at Crystal.

"Alive and locked in the closest" she said as Kathleen nodded.

"Let me get my first aid kit" she said and nodded at Crystal's cuts on her wrists. After Crystal was patched up with bandages she sighed and looked at Dean and Sam.

"I need a long bath and some pain killers" she said as they nodded.

"What happened to the dad?" Dean asked as Kathleen looked at him.

"Shot. Trying to escape" Kathleen said and looked to the ground as Sam, Crystal and Dean exchanged a look.

"I think the car's at the police station" Dean said as he looked around.

"Backup unit en route to your location" a voice came from Kathleen's radio as she looked at them.

"So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you're both long gone by then" she said to them.

"Thanks. Hey, listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?" Dean asked with a smile as he looked at Kathleen.

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car" she answered back with a smile.

"Sounds great to me. Thanks" Sam said.

"Thank you" Crystal said as they left Dean to talk to Kathleen for a minute or two before they started back to the hotel.

They walked up the road, Crystal was in the middle as Dean looked to Sam and Crystal, "Never do that again".

"Do what?" Sam asked as Crystal looked at the two brothers.

"Go missing like that, you scared me" Dean said.

"I can see it, some wrinkles appearing from being scared" Crystal said and pointed to his face as he grabbed her arm and spun her around as she giggled, Sam smiled.

"Funny" Dean said. "All I'm sayin' is, if you two vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for you" he said as they smiled.

"Anyways, let's get back to the hotel, go pick up the car, head out of the town and go to a bar, I feel like whipping your ass again" she said to Dean as she smiled.

"Good idea" Sam said as Crystal put her arms around them both.

"We're alright, just the three us…. Forever" she exaggerated the last word as they laughed.

**(A/N: Well, what do you think? Thank you for reading, more soon: D. Please review and tell me what you think.) **


	5. The Hell House 1 S1, EP17

**(A/N: Thank you to everyone for checking out the last chapter, I love this episode and I had to do it. Most people said this was one of the favorite episodes of the season, not sure if it is mine but it does have many funny sections in which make me giggle. Thank you and enjoy). **

**The Hell House - Part 1 (S1, EP17)**

Dean and Sam were sat in the front with Crystal in the back seat listening to her music with her headphones on and her eyes closed. Sam was sound asleep in the passenger seat as Dean looked at him, a thought popped into his head as he grabbed a plastic spoon and slowly placed it into Sam's mouth, a smile showed on his face as he turned the music up in the car which jolted Sam from his sleep. Sam jumped up in his seat and spat the spoon out as he glared at Dean who was laughing. Crystal who had opened her eyes the minute the music had been turned up looked at Dean and rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny" Sam said as he turned down the volume of the music and looked at Dean who chuckled.

"Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, you kind of gotta make your own" he said as Sam sighed.

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again" Sam said to him and crossed his arms.

"Start what up?" Dean asked.

"That prank stuff-it's stupid, and it always escalates" Sam said as he was mad.

"Gotta agree there" Crystal said as she as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what's the matter, Sammy, you afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?" Dean asked as he chuckled, he saw Crystal smile in the back seat.

"Alright. Just remember, you started it" Sam said as he gave a small smile.

"Oh, bring it on, Baldy" Dean replied back.

"Alright, Macho men. Do you want me to get out the ruler to see who is bigger or what?" she asked as they laughed.

"Fine, where are we?" Sam asked.

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Give me the lowdown again" Dean replied as he tapped his fingers to the music playing on the radio.

"Alright, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes pokin' around in this local haunted house" Sam began.

"Where most of our cases happen" Crystal added as he nodded.

"Haunted by what?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings 'em up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hangin' in the cellar" Sam explained as Crystal leaned forward and rested her one elbow on the driver's seat as she looked at them.

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked as he glanced at Crystal as she was reading the sheets of paper Sam had on his lap.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are sayin' the kids were just yankin' chains" Sam continued.

"Maybe their right, I mean it does sound like some prank kids would play on cops" Crystal added as she sighed and sat back.

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere" Sam said.

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Dean enquired as he glanced at Sam.

Sam looked at him a little hesitant to continue but sighed, "Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas. So, uh, last night I searched some local... paranormal websites" he said the last part slowly and looked at Dean who rolled his eyes. "And I found one" he said.

"And what's it called?" Dean asked.

"Hell Hound's " Sam said as a chuckle sounded in the car from both Crystal and Dean. "Alright, well never mind the name, it did give me some interesting information" he explained.

"Let me guess, streaming from Mom's basement" Dean said with a smile.

"Typical" Crystal said as she drummed her fingers on her knees.

"Yeah, probably" Sam agreed with a smile.

"Alright, so where do we find these kids?" Dean asked.

"Same place we always find kids" Sam asked.

"Fast Food Restaurant" they all said at the same time.

After they had questioned all the kids who had witnessed the girl hanging from the ceiling they decided to go to the music store where the kids said Craig was, he was the one who had told them about the haunted house. Craig told them all about Mordechai Murdoch who used to live in the house with his 7 daughters; he explained how Mordechai had hung them all when he realized that he wouldn't be able to feed them.

"Let's go check out the house" Crystal said as soon as they left the music store.

"Good idea" Sam said as they headed back to the Impala.

The house was dank and dark, dust covered every inch of the house. "Couldn't help but notice the maid forgot to clean" Crystal said as they entered the house with their flashlights out.

"Now remember, he only goes after girls" Sam said.

"Well Sam you stay close now" Crystal said as Dean chuckled.

"Funny" Sam said as they walked deeper into the house.

"Whoa" Crystal stopped dead a she flashed her light onto a symbol on the wall.

"Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time" Dean said.

"And after his time, too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties" Sam explained as he observed the symbol.

"This is exactly why you never get laid" Dean said to him as Sam glared at him.

"Hey, what about this one? You seen this one before" Dean asked as he highlighted the symbol on the wall.

"No" Crystal and Sam said at the same time.

"Jinx" Crystal said as Sam glared at her. "Fine, Sammy Winchester" she said as he turned and walked over to the symbol on the wall.

"I swear I've seen this somewhere" Dean said, frustration showed in his voice as he couldn't remember where he had seen it before.

Sam walked up to the symbol and rubbed his fingers against the marking, "It's paint. Seems pretty fresh, too" he said and looked down at the red stain on his fingers.

"Not by Mordechai that's for sure, so by who?" Crystal asked as she heard a noise. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked as they followed her light trail, "It's the basement, why is it always the god damn basement" she rolled her eyes. But then another noise came from the next room as they froze.

"Um, Sam why don't you go first" Dean said as Sam glared at him.

"Whos the girl now" he said as Crystal sighed and looked at them.

"Bunch of babies" she said and walked to the door, going through she let out a scream which made Dean and Sam come running through as they saw two men standing on the far side.

"God" Crystal said as she put a hand to her chest and sighed.

"Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?" Ed said as he looked at them.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Dean snapped back as they looked them over.

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals" Ed stated and smiled.

"Professional what?" Dean asked.

"Paranormal investigators" Ed explained and looked down on them.

"Professionals investigators, with the fanny packs and everything" Crystal said as they looked down at their dress wear and sighed.

"Anyways, check these out" Ed said as he passed them three business card. "There ya go. Take a look at that" Ed said with a smile.

"Oh dear lord" Crystal said as she ripped the card up and threw it on the ground.

"Hey" Harry said as she crossed her arms.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair. com, you guys run that website" Sam said with a smile.

"Yep" Ed said, making the 'p' pop at the end.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans" Dean said in a sarcastic tone as he turned to another part of the room.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too" Dean, Sam and Crystal froze as they looked at Ed and Harry.

"Oh yeah" Sam asked as Dean and him glanced at each other.

"Amateurs" Ed said with a smile as they relaxed, "Lookin' for ghosts and cheap thrills" he went on.

"Cheap thrills, boy you really don't know anything do you" Crystal said as she went for him but Sam grabbed her and held her back as Ed flinched.

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here" Harry said as he glared at Crystal.

"Mmhmm" Ed added with a sly smile.

Sam let go of Crystal as she walked out of the room, "I need some air" she said as Sam nodded and turned back to Ed and Harry.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?" Ed said as Crystal rolled her eyes, she had to leave the room before she punched them.

As she walked into the kitchen area she heard rustling coming from the basement as she turned towards the door. Her hand went around the door knob as she opened it, allowing it to swing open as she looked down into the dark depth that was the basement. She made her way down the wooden steps as they creaked, dust floated down from the ceiling as she gave a cough and flashed her torch around. Jars of different coloured liquid were on the shelves as she stepped into the middle of the room and did a 360. "Damn Rats" she muttered as she went to walk back up the stairs but as she turned she came face to face with a man. His skin was the colour of mold as she gasped. He never said anything but pulled out a rope and knotted it around her neck as she gave a scream while being lifted up by her neck. She felt the pressure, the weight of her body from around the neck as her hands went to the rope and tried desperately to take the pressure off. "Dean" her voice was strained as she coughed and began to feel dizzy, her oxygen was running out and she knew she wouldn't be awake much longer.

Crystal heard running footsteps as her vision began to blur, her hands were loosening and she knew she didn't have long left as she heard Dean shout. "Sam, cut her down!" he shouted as he put Crystal's butt onto his shoulder to take the pressure from around her neck. Sam pulled out his knife and leaned up as he cut her down, Crystal went flying with Dean to the floor as she landed on top of him. He looked up at her as she was close to his face, he leaned up but Sam's voice interupted them.

"You ok?" he asked as Crystal nodded and pushed herself up. "Did Mordechai do this?" he asked her as she pulled the rope from around her neck, a bruise was already forming as she rubbed it.

"I'm not sure, I think so. Where are Thelma and Louise?" she asked as she was referring to Ed and Harry.

"Gone, they left about a minute before you screamed" Dean said as Crystal nodded.

"Come on, we can't stay here, we need to go to the library and research more on this Mordechai" Crystal said as they nodded. They made their way up the steps and out to the car as Crystal looked back at the house.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's just… that house doesn't look big enough, for a guy with 7 daughters, I mean it looks tiny" she said as Dean nodded.

"Something does seem off about this story, I mean it doesn't make sense" Sam said as they got into the Impala and headed to the library.

**(A/N: Thank you and I love this episode, especially Ed and Harry they make me laugh so much. Don't worry; I have noticed that in the last four chapters that Crystal is usually the damsel, but don't worry I will be making her kick some ass soon, gonna be so good, enjoy and review, thank you.)**


	6. The Hell House 2 S1, EP17

**(A/N: I'm currently in the middle of Season 4 which I got today, really excited as I have season 5 already here for me to watch after, lol. Anyways, this is the second part to the Hell House episode, next one will be so good, thank you for reading and enjoy and review. Also, a big shout out to ****jempa1112**** who has been reviewing since the beginning, thank you).**

**The Hell House - Part 2 (S1, EP17)**

Dean looked up as Sam exited the library carrying in his hand research. "Hey" Sam said as he walked next to his brother. "Where's Crystal?" Sam asked.

"She's getting coffee for us and a sandwich for me. What do you get?" Dean asked as Sam looked down at the papers in his hands.

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of 'em-both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody" Sam explained as they walked back to the car. "What about you?" Sam asked.

"Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons-it's like she never existed" Dean replied back as he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Dude, come on, man. We did our digging; this one's a bust, alright? For all we know, those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing" Dean continued as they made it to the car.

"Yeah I guess" Sam said as he caught sight of Crystal walking in their direction.

"So, I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers, and leave the legend to the locals" Dean said with a smile. He opened the driver's door and started the car up as fast-paced music blasted from the speakers as he jolted in shock. He turned bits and bobs on before he managed to turn the music off as Sam entered the car smiling, Dean looked at him, a look of no impressed showed on his face. Sam licked his finger and held it as he pointed at himself as he laughed.

"That's all you got? That's weak. That is Bush-league" Dean said as he switched the music to Metallica.

"Well done Sam" Crystal said as she took her usual seat in the back as Dean turned to look at her.

"You knew?" he asked as she nodded while she unwrapped a large meat ball sub. "Um… is that mine?" he asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Nope" she said and bit into the sandwich as Dean's face dropped. "This is" she said and pulled another one out of her bag as he smiled.

"Good girl" he said and took the sandwich and unwrapped it, desire showed in his eyes as he took a huge bit out of it, Sam looked at his brother.

"Is there a time when your never eating?" he asked as Dean shook his head. Crystal passed Sam his coffee as they looked at Dean.

"I'm eating" he said as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"I could drive" she said but Dean shook his head.

"Never, I barely let Sam drive it, I'm not going to let you drive it" he said as Crystal glared at him.

"I know a lot more about cars than you do, I was driving before you" she said as Dean shook his head and smiled. "Fine, let's just go, we need to take another look at the 'haunted house" Dean and Sam both nodded.

"So this is nice" Crystal said as they were crouched in some bushes outside the haunted house, two cops were guarding the house after a girl had supposedly killed herself in there earlier that day. "Any ideas how we're gonna get in there?" she asked them as they were all shivering. Dean noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't believe it" he said as Crystal and Sam followed his gaze to see Ed and Harry sneaking up in the distance.

"Oh great" Crystal added and rolled her eyes and she glanced at Sam.

"I've got an idea" Dean said with a smile as he stood up behind a tree nearby and cupped his hands together by his mouth. "Who ya gonna call?" he bellowed as the cops turned and spotted Ed and Harry.

"Hey! You!" one of the cops shouted to Ed and Harry as they took off running, the cops followed after them.

Dean, Sam and Crystal entered the house as they had their guns and flashlights as they walked around the room, "Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me!" Dean said to himself as he looked at the symbol on the wall.

"Come on, we don't have much time" Sam said as he headed for the basement.

"Ready to kick his ass this time if he tries anything" Crystal said as she followed Sam.

The dank basement was just the same as last time; Dean being Dean inspected the coloured liquid jars as he glanced at Sam. "Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." he said with a laugh as Crystal and Sam looked at him with the not amused look.

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked as Dean looked back at the jar and then to Sam.

"I double dare you" he continued as Crystal looked at him.

"I triple dare you" she looked to Sam who looked annoyed.

"Don't you both gang up on me, no" he said and continued looking around as Dean shrugged. A noise comes from the next room as they all look at one another as Dean puts the jar down and got his gun at the ready. The moved into the next room only to discover that it was a rat.

"Ugh, I hate rats" Dean said as Crystal looked at him.

"Baby" she said as he looked at her.

"Water" he said back as she glared.

"Water is deathly, people drown" she said as Sam looked at them both. "Come on" Crystal turned to leave when behind them stood Mordechai with an axe in his arms as he took a swing at them. Dean pulled on Crystal's top to take her out of the way of the axe she went slamming into him; Dean's back hit the wall as she looked at him. "Sorry" she said as he nodded and they aimed their guns at Mordechai. Sam took a shot as the rock salt when flying at Mordechai but went straight through him, Sam repeats this twice before Mordechai dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asked confused as he looked at Dean and Crystal.

"I don't know. Come on, come on, come on" Dean said. However, it didn't take long for Mordechai to repear as he smashed the shelves nearby, the contents flying to the ground.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sam shouted as he stopped Mordechai from hitting them with his axe by blocking it with his rifle. They managed to get back upstairs and headed for the door, on their way out though they encountered Ed and Harry who had their camera, capturing Sam, Crystal and Dean on camera.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" Dean held as he pushed past them. Mordechair showed up at the door as Ed and Harry stood frozen to the spot.

"Sweet Lord of the Rings-run!" Harry shouted as they turned to run but were caught by the sheriffs.

Dean sat on his bed as he sketched the symbol which had been on the wall of the house; he scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of where he had seen it before. "What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job is buggin' me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks" Dean said as Sam looked up from where he was busy doing research at the table on his laptop.

"He does" Sam replied.

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you, but why me?" Dean asked.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?" Sam asked before going back to his laptop. The sound of the shower filled the bathroom as humming could be heard from inside as Crystal was busy having a shower.

"Yeah" Dean nodded and looked at the symbol again.

"What's up with that? And the axe, too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?" Sam asked as he and Dean were both very confused.

"But his mood keeps changing" Dean added as he tapped the pen on the notepad and looked down at the symbol.

"Exactly" Sam logged onto the HellHound's website, "I'm tellin' you, the way the story goes-wait a minute" he stopped speaking and froze, reading the new post on the website.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked over at Sam.

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds' site. Listen to this. They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity" Sam finished as he looked over at Dean. The door to the bathroom opened as Crystal stepped out in a white fluffy towel from her chest to above her knees as her damp hair stuck to her skin, drops of water dripped from her body as she looked at them.

She walked over to the draws and pulled out some clothes as Dean watched her out of the corner of his eye, his view going to her slender pale legs and her curves as he gulped and averted his gaze. "I'll be done in a minute" she said.

"That's fine, take your time" he said as she smiled at him and closed the door behind her.

"You know, if you're going to stare at her, maybe make it less obvious" Sam said from across the room as Dean looked at him.

"I wasn't…" he started but Sam stopped him.

"Dude, its fine really, I mean maybe you should just tell her how you feel, I mean I think of her as a best friend whereas you find her… hot. I mean she is very hot and beautiful but yeah" Sam dazed off as Dean threw his pen at him which brought him back to reality. Dean looked back down at the symbol when suddenly it hit him; he remembered where he had seen the symbol before.

"Where the hell is this going?" Sam asked as he closed his laptop.

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started" Dean said as he grabbed his coat.

After they had gone back to the music store to confront Craig, he told them the whole story about how he and his cousin had staged the whole first hanging and disappearing girl.

Dean entered the hotel room as Crystal sat on her bed as he smiled, "Sammy in shower?" she nodded and he walked over to Sam's clothes on his bed.

"Gonna get in trouble" Crystal sang as he glanced over.

"You gonna burst my bubble?" she shook her head.

"Now why would I do that, ruin the fun that would" she said with a smile as Dean took out some itching power and dusted it over Sam's clothes.

"Hey. Where were you?" Sam's voice echoed from within the bathroom as the water was turned off.

"Oh, I went out" Dean said as Crystal was busy reading a book, Twilight or something.

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's goin' on" Sam said.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked back as he was busy dusting the power into Sam's underwear.

"Yeah. What if Mordechai is a tulpa?" Sam asked as Dean finished.

"A tulpa?" Dean asked as he turned around just in time as Sam opened the bathroom door and walked out in just a towel around his waist.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form" Sam said as Crystal looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing just… wow, you grew up Sammy" she said and stood from the bed, grabbing her bag and taking her book with her walked to the door, "I'll be by the car" she said closed the door behind her.

"So did you" Dean said when she left.

"Dude" Sam said as Dean looked at him and smiled.

"Anyways Yeah, I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab somethin' to eat" he said and walked past Sam into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam inched as he sipped his coffee and took a seat at a table, "Everything alight? Dean asked as Sam nodded before he opened his laptop and pulled up the HellHound' website. Dean took his seat as Crystal sat opposite Sam.

"What about these tulpas?" Dean asked.

"Okay, uh, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, they bring the thing to life-out of thin air" Sam explained.

"So?" Dean asked.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard" Sam finished as he looked at Crystal and Dean.

"So by just believing in him, he comes to life?" Crystal asked as Sam nodded as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not gettin' hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked.

"Because you're a bad person" Sam answered back as Crystal smiled, Sam typed something on his laptop and turned it around to face them. "And because of this" he added. On the monitor was the symbol on the wall from the house. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries-concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are on the Hell Hounds' website, starin' at the symbol, thinkin' about Mordechai-I mean, I don't know. But it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life" Sam explained as Crystal and Dean looked at each other.

"It would explain why he keeps changing" Dean said as Crystal nodded.

"So how do we kill him, I mean if the story keeps changing what do we do?" Crystal asked them as Sam looked at Dean.

"It would explain why the rock salt didn't work" Sam said.

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se" Dean replied and sighed. Sam scratched himself as he nodded.

"Okay, so, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own" Sam explained as Crystal sipped her coffee.

"So, he near impossible to kill" she said.

"Well not really, if we know what he is venerable against then we may be able to kill him" Sam said to her as he scratched himself again.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage" Sam said as he showed them the video of the previous night. "Since they posted the video, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone" Dean's eyes went wide as he then thought of something.

"I got an idea, come on" he stood from his seat as Crystal followed him.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something" Sam said as he gathered his things, Dean laughed, "You did this?" Crystal and Dean laughed as he followed them, "You're a friggin' jerk".

Dean, Crystal and Sam entered the house as they looked around with their guns raised and flashlights ready. They had given Ed and Harry false information on Mordechai which made him vulnerable to wrought-iron rounds, so now they had a way of killing him. They knew Ed and Harry would put it onto their website and with everyone believing this new information it would simple to kill the bastard.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm" Dean said as he shook his hand and sighed. Crystal looked back at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not touchin' that line with a ten-foot pole" Sam said as Crystal giggled, Dean shone his flashlight in Sam's face as he turned back and carried on.

"Do you think he is here?" she asked them.

"Not sure" Sam answered back.

"Me neither" they turned to the sound of Ed's voice as they came face to face with Ed and Harry, they had their guns aimed at them.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey!" Ed shouted as they lowered their weapons and looked at the pair in front of them.

"Idiots" Crystal said as she looked to Dean and Sam.

"What are you tryin' to do, get yourself killed?" Dean shouted at them as they looked at each other.

"We're just tryin' to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Harry explained as Crystal walked over to the far side of the room as she heard sharpening of knives. They all turned to look at the door on the far end of the room as they shined their flashlights on the door.

"Oh, crap. Uh, guys, you wanna go open that door for us?" Ed said as Dean looked at him.

"Why don't you?" Dean asked back as Crystal rolled her eyes. Seconds later Mordechai busted through the door as the door came off of it's hinges and went flying at Crystal as it hit her full force.

"Crystal!" Sam shouted as she went straight to the ground. Groaning she picked herself up.

"Shoot him" she screamed as she raised her gun and shot Mordechai in the chest as did Dean and Sam. The shot him several times before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Oh, he's gone. He's gone" Ed mumbled on as Dean, Sam and Crystal looked around for where Mordechai had disappeared too.

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asked them.

"Of course we did" Ed nodded.

"Yeah, but then our server crashed" Harry explained

"So, it didn't take?" Dean asked as they shook their head.

"Perfect" Crystal sighed and looked around.

"So, these guns don't work?" Dean asked and groaned.

"How are we going to do this now?" Crystal asked as she heard a noise coming from somewhere.

"Come on, Ed" Harry said as he grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway but they ran into Mordechai. They pushed themselves against the wall and let out a terrified scream. "Mary and Joseph!" Harry screamed.

"The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you!" Ed repeated over and over again, shouting it at Mordechai.

Crystal ran around the corner as she looked at Mordechai, "Hey" she screamed as he turned to face her. "Come and get me you bastard" Mordechai charged at her she grabbed a hold of his axe as he pushed her against the wall.

"Crystal" Sam said as he grabbed a hold of Mordechai and pulled him off of Crystal as she looked at Ed and Harry.

"Run, get out of here" she shouted as they took off past her and out the door. Sam was pressed up against the wall by Mordechai as his neck was being pushed down by his axe. Crystal aimed her gun and shots at Mordechai as he turns to her and disappears. "Come on" she said and helped him up as they walked into the kitchen to see Dean spraying gas fluid all over the place.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked as Dean looked at them.

"Look, if Mordechai can't leave the house, and we can't kill him, we improvise" Dean said as he took off out the house as they followed, on the way out Dean flicked a match onto the fluid on the floor and the house went up in flames. Mordechai tried to follow them but when they got to the threshold of the door he was unable to cross it as they kept running until they were a safe distance from the house.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked as he watched the house burn.

"Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works" Dean said as they heard sirens coming.

"We need to go" Crystal said as they nodded and took off into the forest.

Crystal, Sam and Dean walked over to Ed and Harry as they had their trailer packed up as they looked smug. "Gentlemen" Ed said with a smile.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Where are you guys off too?" Crystal asked as she gestured to their packed car.

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades" Ed said.

"So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer" Harry said and crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?" Dean asked as Sam and Crystal smiled.

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights-maybe even have us write it" Ed continued and looked at Harry, they really thought they were amazing. "It's a little lingo for ya. Any who, uh, excuse us, we're off to La-La Land" Ed said as they got into their car.

"That's great, guys" Sam said as Dean nodded.

"Good Luck "Crystal said.

"Oh, yeah, luck-it's got nothin' to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent" Ed said as he gave them the peace sign and they drove off. "Later" he drove off as Sam looked at them with a smile.

"I have a confession to make. I was the one who called them and told 'em I was a producer" he said as Dean and Crystal laughed.

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat" Dean added as they all nodded.

"Right, bar?" she asked as they nodded and drove to the nearest bar they could find.

Crystal looked at Sam and Dean as she smiled, "Right just balance them on the back of your hands and I will give you both $100" she said as Dean and Sam knew this would be easy. They balanced one on first by themselves and then Crystal had to help them with the second pint of beer, they now had two pints of beers balanced on the back of their hands.

"Done, so where's our $100?" Dean asked as she smiled.

"You get it when you can put them down without smashing or spilling them" Crystal said as she took the keys for the Impala. "While you're doing that, I'll be in the car, eating my sandwich" she said as she took Dean's sausage sandwich.

"What?" Sam asked as she smiled at them.

"My sandwich" Dean said as he looked at the sandwich she had.

"You played us" Sam said as Crystal giggled.

"Nope, pranked but I guess 'played' is another word. You guys were so into pranking each other that you forgot I was the master, silent but deadly" she said with a smile as she looked at the balanced beers. "Have fun, see you guys in an hour" she turned and walked from the bar as Sam and Dean looked at each other unsure of what to do.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading, man this was a long chapter, more soon Ok, review please thanks)**


	7. Dead Man's Blood 1 S1, EP20

**(A/N: Been a while compared to when I usually update but have no fear, I have finished season 4 and 5 of Supernatural now so I am ready to get this story going again :D thank you to all who have been following so far, almost near the end of the first story. From Vix)**

**Dean Man's Blood – Part 1 (S1, EP20)**

Dean placed the newspaper down and sighed, "Nothing, not a decent lead anywhere in Nebraska. What you got?" he asked Sam who was currently on his laptop.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived" Sam said as Crystal raised her eyebrows and looked to Dean.

"Could be something" Crystal said.

"That sounds more like "That's incredible" than, uh, "Twilight Zone" Dean replied as he looked up to see the waitress bring over their meals. "Finally" he said as the waitress set the plates down. "Thank you…" he looked at her name tag, "Daisy, lovely name" he said as he was flirting with the girl who looked at him and giggled. "Like the flower, I bet you smell nice too" he said and winked as she turned and walked off giggling.

"Could you please try and keep in your pants until I'm done with eating" Crystal said as she started on her cheeseburger. Dean gave her a smile and a wink as she kicked him in the leg.

"Ow" he said and sighed, a smile still on his face.

"Anyways, what else have you got?" Crystal asked Sam who was looking at something on his laptop.

"Uh, Manning, Colorado - a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home" Sam replied back.

"Elkins? I've seen that somewhere before" Crystal rummaged through her shoulder bag and pulled out Dean's and Sam's father's journal as she flicked through it.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Sam said as he watched Crystal flicking through the journal. "It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery" he continued as Dean nodded.

"Here" Crystal said as she held the journal open on phone numbers, there was one for 'D. Elkins'. "Your Dad knew the guy" Crystal placed the journal down and went back to her fries.

"And you think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked as Dean checked the number.

"It's a Colorado area code" Dean explained and closed the book, "We should check it out" Dean went back to his meal.

"Maybe I can drive"Crystal said as Dean laughed, "What?" she asked.

"You think I'm going to let you drive my baby with what you did when you last sat in the driver's seat" he said as Sam smiled.

"I told you, I slipped and the sandwich fell and then spread over the seat… and the wheel" Crystal explained as she was referring to the time she pranked them into balancing beers on the back of their hands as she took the Impala keys and ate Dean's sandwich in the front.

"Sure" Dean said as he sipped his drink.

Dean, Crystal and Sam walked into the house with their flashlight in hand as they looked around, "Looks like the maid didn't come today" Dean said as he walked further into the study room. Crystal looked around as she walked over to some pictures hanging on the wall and saw someone who they knew, "Your Dad" Crystal said as she took the picture off the wall.

"Huh?" Dean asked as he turned around and flashed his light onto the picture.

"Your Dad and Elkins" she said and passed him the photo as he looked down at it.

"They must have been friends" Dean said and took the photo out of the frame and placed it in his pocket as he continued to look around.

"Hey, got Salt over here" they heard Sam call from the door.

"You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?" Dean asked.

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?" Sam asked back.

"Definitely" Dean said as he grabbed Elkin's journal from the desk as he scanned through it.

"Looks just like your Dad's" Crystal said as she shone her light over it, Sam walked in behind them as he looked over Dean's shoulder.

"Except the dates go back to the sixties" Dean commented and closed the book as Crystal took it and placed it into her shoulder bag.

"Let's check in here" Crystal said as she walked into the next room as they followed her. When they entered the office, papers, books and other objects covered the floor.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one" Sam said as he flashed his light to the broken hole in the ceiling.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too" Dean said as he looked around the room. He noticed some blood on the floor next to some carvings made, "Got something" he said as Crystal and Sam walked over and looked down at the markings.

"Maybe just some scratches" Dean said as he looked up at Sam.

"Or maybe something else" Crystal said as Dean grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from the desk and knelt back down. He traced the scratches onto the paper before lifting it up and showing it to the both of them.

"Three letters, six digits - the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop" Sam said as Dean stood up.

"That's just the way Dad does it" he said.

They were back in the car now as Dean held a letter he had found in Elkin's house; two letters marked the front, J.W. "J.W. - you think? John Winchester?" Sam asked as Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean asked and glanced back at Crystal but suddenly a knock sounded on Dean's side as he turned sharply to see his father standing at the door of the driver's side. "Dad?" Dean asked confused. John simply opened the back seat door on Dean's side and slipped into the car, taking a seat next to Crystal as everyone's eyes were glued on him.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place" he said and glanced at all of them.

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked.

"You know why - because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything" John replied back as he continued, "Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way" he commented.

"Yeah, well, we learn from the best" Dean said as Crystal smiled.

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting" John explained as he spotted the letter in Dean's hand.

"You never mentioned him to us" Sam said as Dean looked at him.

"We had, uh... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years" John explained as he gestured to the letter, "I should take a look at that" he said as Dean nodded and handed the letter to him as he ripped it open and started reading. "If you're reading this, I'm already dead." That son of a bitch" John said and sighed.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"He had it the whole time" John said to himself.

"Dad, what?" Sam asked as he looked at them all.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique - a Colt revolver, did you see it?" John asked, urgency filled his voice.

"Found a case but it was empty" Crystal said as he sighed.

"They have it" John said out loud.

"Who?" Crystal asked but he simply opened his door and stood from the car.

"The people that killed him" John replied back as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We've got to pick up the trail" he continued and looked at the three of them. "If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun" seriousness showed in both his voice and face.

"The gun? Why?" Sam asked as he talked with John through the open window on the driver's side.

"Because it's important, that's why" John replied as he looked around.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet" Sam interjected back as John looked at them.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best – vampires" he said as Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Vampire… I thought they weren't real" Crystal said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Very real alright, I thought they were all extinct but I guess I was wrong" he said back to her.

Dean, Crystal and Sam were following John in the Impala after they had relieved a call off the police radio that a couple had gone missing after reporting a body in the middle of the road. Crystal had her normal seat in the backseat as she had Elkin's journal open on her lap, she didn't like to pry in the guy's private notes but if he knew anything about Vampires which could help them then now was the time to go snooping. Sam looked at Dean before turning his attention back to the road as he sighed as Dean looked back at Crystal, "Got anything?" he asked as she nodded.

"Bits that might help us. Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. They send out small packs to hunt for food, the Victims are taken back to the nest…" she stopped as she continued to read in her head and sighed, "The Victims are kept alive and the Vampires bleed them for days or even weeks" she finished and looked at Dean, "Sound like a lovely bunch" she finished and closed the journal before placing it into her bag.

"You think that's what happened to the 911 couple?" Dean asked.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks" Sam muttered as Dean looked at him.

"So, it's starting" he stated as Sam glanced in his direction, confused on what he meant as Crystal rolled her eyes and closed them, leaning back in the seat she sighed.

"What's starting?" Sam asked as Crystal wanted to claw her ears out, the 'Argument' was gonna happen, she had heard the same one for so many years now she actually could predict what they would shout about, disagreement here, words said here and there and then anger bubbles and one of them would explode or she would.

"Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?" Dean asked as Sam looked at him before turning back to the road.

"No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again" Sam replied back as Crystal opened her eyes and looked at him, she was worried; this wasn't usually how Sam argued.

"Good" Dean said as he looked out of his window, there was silence for almost half a minute as a sigh escaped Crystal's lips, no fight but then…

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children" Sam erupted, annoyance sounded in his voice as a groan came from Crystal in the back.

"Oh God" Dean said back.

"He barks orders at us, Dean, he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal" Sam continued as Dean glared at him, they were really going to have this right, again. Crystal had lost count on how many had occurred when based on this one argument and disagreement they both shared.

"He does what he does for a reason" Dean barked back as Sam looked at him.

"What reason?" Sam asked.

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs" anger was rising in Dean's voice.

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you tellin' me you're cool with just fallin' into line and lettin' him run the whole show?" Sam asked as Dean looked at him, he paused and looked straight forward at the road ahead before looking at Sam.

"If that's what it takes" Dean finished the argument as Sam glared and continued driving as anger boiled in his blood.

Later on Dean received a call from John, "Yeah, Dad. All right, got it" he said and hung up, looking over at Sam, "Pull off at the next exit" he said.

"Why?" Sam asked, anger hinting in his voice.

"Because Dad thinks we've got the vampires' trail" Dean answered.

"How?" Sam asked in confusion, the anger rising.

"I don't know, he didn't say" Dean said, he was getting annoyed at Sam for all the questions. Sam however snapped as he forcefully pushed on the gas as he sped off in front of John, braking suddenly as the car skidded to a sideways park as John stopped the truck next to the Impala.

"Stop him" Crystal said to Dean but before he could do anything Sam had opened the driver's door and was squaring up to John.

"Oh, crap. Here we go. Sam!" Dean shouted as he joined John and Sam outside, Crystal sighed and opened her back door as she walked around to see the scene play out.

"What the hell was that?" John asked, his voice was stern as anger was rising.

"We need to talk" Sam simply replied back as Dean and Crystal looked at each other.

"About what?" John asked as Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his Dad.

"About everything. Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?" Sam asked, his voice was increasing as he crossed his arms.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires" Dean said as Crystal looked at Sam, his fists were clentching, this was the worst she had ever seen him when in a fight with his Dad.

"Sam calm down" he said but he shook his head.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is goin' down, and we wanna know what!" Sam said shouting at his father straight in the face.

"Get back in the car" John ordered him.

"No" Sam replied back, he wasn't going to be ordered around anymore.

"I said get back in the damn car" John warned him as Crystal looked worried.

"And I said, No" Sam repeated.

"All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on" Dean said as he guided Sam back to the car.

"This is why I left in the first place" Sam muttered under his breath but it wasn't quiet enough as John heard.

"What'd you say?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what his son had just said as Sam turned and faced his father once more, Crystal rolled her eyes, more drama.

"You heard me" he said, he wasn't scared right now just really pissed off.

"Yeah. You left. Your brother, me and Crystal, we needed you. You walked away, Sam, you walked away!" he shouted as Dean had to put his hand on his Dad's shoulder to hold him back a little. But John grabbed Sam by the shirt as he clenched it into a fist as he was angry.

"Stop this" Dean shouted but they weren't listening.

"You were the one who said "Don't come back", Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam shouted back at him. Crystal took her chance and stepped in, her arms came out as she put a hand on Sam and John's chest to push them back.

"Stop this, we don't have time for this right now, we have people to save from Vampire alright? So save it for later or so God help me" she said as they looked down at her, Dean looked a little shocked but gave a sigh of relief when he saw Sam and John back off. Crystal was the only one who could get away with speaking like that to John, if Sam or Dean tried that then there would be trouble as she turned and looked at Sam, she put her hands on his shoulders to turn him, he gave a grunt and got back into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut. Crystal and Dean were left outside as they looked at each, Crystal slipped into the back seat as Dean rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Terrific" he muttered to himself before getting back into the passenger's side.

**(A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me forever to get this up guys, I've been ill and so busy lately with exams so I'll try and update as fast as I can, thank you for your reviews and support. xxxx)**


	8. Dead Man's Blood 2 S1, EP20

**(A/N: Thank you for your support, I hope you like this chapter and please review, thanks)**

**Dead Man's Blood - Part 1 (S1, EP20)**

John, Dean, Sam and Crystal made their way towards the barn where the Vampires were living, John had just explained the importance of the infamous Colt which could kill any Demon or even better the 'Demon' who was responsible for the death of Sam and Dean's mother. The only way to kill a Vampire was to behead it, they each had a machete knife as they pushed open a hatch to the barn and jumped through onto some hay stacks below. Silence filled the room as they looked around, a few Vampires were sleeping in hammocks, there was a girl tied up to a pole and a cage full of other victims.

They crept across the barn floor, making sure not to knock in to each other or any objects on the way in fear of waking the Vampire up as they slept soundly in their hammocks. As they crept further into the room they noticed that it wasn't a few but around 7 Vampire asleep in hammocks as Dean looked at Sam. John made his way through the back as he nodded for Crystal to follow him encase anything would happen.

Dean and Sam were left to help the Victims as Dean made his way over to the small cage to help the other victims as Sam made his way over to a woman who was tied up.

John and Crystal crept through the narrow corridor as they entered a bedroom where Luther, the head vampire was sleeping with his mate, Kate. John could see the Colt in its holster hanging on the side of the bed as he edged his way over, Crystal keeping a watchful eye on both Vampires lying on the bed. John was so close to touching the Colt when suddenly a high pitched scream filled the room next door as the woman Sam had been trying to help had screamed at him and a demonic voice. The scream pierced the air as the Vampire's gave a groan as they sprung from their hammocks to come face to face with Dean and Sam.

Of course Luther's eyes snapped opened as did Kate's as Crystal pulled her machete knife from her jeans and held it up as Luther's eyes went to her and then slid over to stop on John as he smiled. Kate stepped back as she allowed Luther to deal with them as Luther grabbed John by the shirt and threw him back against the wall as Crystal gasped, he raised her machete knife and swung it near Luther's neck but he caught her arm and twist it so she gave a scream and ended up with her back to him as he smiled.

"And who are you?" he asked, he sniffed her and groaned, "I think maybe delicious" he commented as Crystal tried to free herself but her hands were being held behind her back as Kate giggled. Luther pulled Crystal's hair from her neck as her pale slim neck was revealed, he licked his lips just as John looked up to see him bite into Crystal. She let out a gasp but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her screams anymore as he gripped her arm as he gave a moan and continued to drink from her.

John grabbed an empty liquor bottle and hurled it at the window above the bed, it smashed through streaming in sunlight as Luther and Kate jumped back into the shadows of the room. John grabbed hold of Crystal as she was a little dizzy but able to walk. "Boy's run!" he shouted as Sam and Dean took off from the next room and out the way they had come. They made into a forest area and looked at the way they had come from; their Dad and Crystal were nowhere in sight as panic set in.

"Dad!" Dean shouted, "Crystal!" he continued until he caught sight of their Dad helping Crystal up through the trees.

"Something's wrong" Sam said as their Dad and Crystal came into view, it was only then did they notice that Crystal had a bite mark on the left side of the her neck as blood dripped down.

"Dear God" Dean said as he rushed forward to help her, "What happened?" he asked as John looked at her.

"Luther, Crystal was brave enough to take him, but she was outnumbered" he commented as Dean looked down at the bite mark as Crystal sighed.

"It's fine, barely anything" she lied but hid it well. "Why aren't they following?" she asked John.

"They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life" John explained as they all looked at one another.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"We find the nearest funeral home that's what", John continued which only confused them further.

Crystal closed the bathroom door behind her as she sighed and turned the light on, it blinded her for a second but her eyes adjusted as she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. The blood had dried on the journey back, the bite mark was still fresh and the pain even more so but she didn't care, she knew she had to make sure he died now, she didn't care who killed him as long as they sent him straight back to hell where he belongs.

Taking a towel she ran it under warm water before starting on the dried blood, once she was done she grabbed the first aid kit which they took everywhere with them, grabbing some cotton wool she dabbed some alcohol onto it before gently cleaning the bite mark as she gasped. She could hear Sam and his dad talking in the next room, it seemed they were patching things up which made her smile. When she thought of her life she didn't regret any part of it. When she was younger her father had died when she was 7 years old, he was a hunter like she was now. She didn't have a mother, Crystal never knew the truth of how or even why her mother died in childbirth her father would always say, 'God needed Mommy back to help him in Heaven so he made her an Angel' which would make Crystal smile.

She had known the Winchester since she was 7 years old, travelling with them was a challenge at first but she soon adapted, she was only a few months younger than Dean and so when growing up she would usually end up hanging out with him. As she developed both physically and mentally, her knowledge and the world expanded as she finally learnt about monster and demons, at first she was shocked but it settled in after a while. She began training when she was only 10 years old, starting with gymnastics, she always had a gift for flips and kicks, setting her mind on martial arts as well as street fighting, boxing, guns and melee combat. She was always determined, never got the chance to be a girl for a chance, she went to school with Dean and Sam but she missed out on a lot of experience such as Prom which she had wanted to go to but the day before John had come back from a job and had packed them up and left the small little town before Crystal could argue.

Sighing she placed the bandage over her wound and flicked a few loose strands of hair behind her left ear as she studied her complexion in the mirror. She had pale skin, with dark brown hair which went half way down her back, it went in a typical wavy motion, never too curly but then again never too straight. Her brown eyes were deep; they seemed to go on forever as they were protected with a full set of lashes. Her lips were plump and her figure was normal, she was slim but with a tone to her body which made her look semi-strong but not over the top.

A knock sounded on the door as she jumped and dropped the first aid kit on the floor, "Crystal, you ok?" Dean's voice sounded through the door as she sighed.

"I'm fine, just dropped the kit" she said and quickly shoved everything back inside before opening the door only to come face to face with Dean, worry showed in his eyes. "I'm fine really, I'm stronger than I look" she said as he smiled.

"I know you" he said

"Yeah, I can take you down anytime" she replied and slipped past him as he looked at her and sighed, he shook the thoughts from his head before entering the bathroom. Crystal walked over to where John had the jar of blood.

John landed on the floor after he had had been thrown back by Luther. He had used the Dead Man's Blood to poison Kate and take her hostage, he wanted to trade her for the Colt. However, it hadn't got to plan as he was on his back, his head dizzy as Luther made his way towards him. However, he never got a chance as an arrow went through of the female Vampires on the gang, it was soaked in Dead Man's Blood as she groaned and went straight to the floor. Dean smiled as Crystal angled her and shot it, it went towards a male and hit him in the neck as he gave a snarled cry. Dean, Sam and Crystal made their decent down to the road as they pulled out their machete knives and headed for the rest of the vampires.

Crystal gave a kick to the male vampire who still had the arrow through his neck, he snarled but this grabbed his long hair and pulled his neck back, using her knife she slice it clean off. Sam however was knocked down by Luther and before Dean or Crystal could do anything he had Sam by the neck and facing them.

"Ah" he started with a smile as Dean held his knife as did Crystal. "Do anything and I'll snap his neck" he said as he had a strong grip on Sam. He looked at Crystal and smiled, "How's the neck?" he asked as she glared at him.

"Tingles" she replied as he made a chuckle but went back to Dean.

"Let's make a trade" he said with a smile. "This one" he said gesturing to Sam, "For her" he nodded to Crystal as Dean looked to her as she looked at him.

"Done" Crystal said but Dean shook his head, "Don't start Dean, It's my life" she said as he groaned. "Now let him go" she said and placed her knife down, walking over to Luther as he threw Sam to the ground, Dean helped Sam up as Crystal was grabbed by Luther.

He sniffed her and smiled, "Sweetest, purest smell I've ever smelled, virgin?" he asked and examined her. Crystal looked shocked but he then sniffed her again and as Crystal eyes went to Dean quickly but he noticed, "Ah, I see. Been had have you already by this one" he said and looked at Dean as Sam turned to his brother.

"You and Crystal?" he asked as Dean glared at Sam.

"Not now Sam" he snapped back as Crystal looked at Dean but Luther turned her face to look at him.

"Don't worry, your too good for just food, I think I'll turn you, then we'll see who can pleasure you the best, me or this boy" he said with a laugh.

"Look just let her go, will give you whatever you want" Dean started but was cut off by Luther.

"What we want?" he asked and smiled but became angry, "We want to be left alone, we deserve as much right to live in this world as you do" he said.

"I don't think so" John's voice sounded from behind Luther as he turned whilst holding Crystal by the neck as John fired the Colt as the bullet went straight through Luther's forehead as he froze. His grip loosened on Crystal as she pushed herself from him. Time seemed to stop as Luther was shocked; he acted like he was being electrocuted as he shook before he dropped to his knees.

"Luther!" Kate screamed as she watched her love sink to the ground as he groaned and then he was still on the floor. Kate glared at John as she made her way towards him but was grabbed by the other female.

"Kate, No!" she screamed and grabbed Kate, dragging her to the car as they slipped in and drove off.

Crystal stared down at Luther's dead body as she sighed, tears stained her cheeks as she looked to John who was busy looking down at the Colt, then to Sam who was looking down at Luther's body and then to Dean who was staring back at her. She turned her attention away from him and back to Luther as she raised her leg and gave him a kick in the side, "That's for biting me" she said and turned. She knew he was long gone but it gave her satisfaction to kick him as a chuckle sounded from John as she walked past them and got into the back of the Impala.

John turned to look at Dean, "So, I think we should all pretend I never heard the last little bit of what he said, I think it best I don't know the details, I'll meet you back at the hotel" he said before getting into the truck and heading off. Sam looked to his brother, Dean knew there would be questions, it was Crystal and not some random girl.

"When?" Sam asked as Dean looked at him.

"Are we really going to do this now?" he asked him as Sam sighed.

"I'm not angry, just curious. When did you guys find time to you know?" he asked as Dean looked to Crystal who had her hair covering her face

"1997, we were both legal and old enough" he said as Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Was that first time for both?" he asked as Dean gave a smile.

"Sammy, really?" he asked as Sam picked up his knife and looked at his brother, Dean knew he wouldn't quit until he knew.

"Yes it was, now can we drop it, we have to get back to the motel" he walked over to the Impala and got into the driver's seat. Crystal was quiet in the back as Dean looked in the mirror at her, "You ok?" he asked as she nodded.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked as he sighed.

"Crystal…" he started but Sam opened the passenger side and he stopped talking. The ride back was quiet and awkward as Crystal looked out the window; Dean stole glances at her in the mirror without her knowing.

Once they were back at the motel, Crystal made an excuse to go to the bathroom as Sam and Dean started to pack, their work here was done. John entered as he smiled, "So, boys..." he started as they turned to look at him.

"Yes, sir?" Sam asked.

"You ignored a direct order back there" John started as they looked down at the floor and then back up at him.

"Yes, sir" Sam said as he glanced at Dean.

"But we saved your ass" Dean cut in as Sam was surprised, he never would of thought Dean would talk to Dad in that way.

"You're right" John said as Crystal made her way out of the bathroom as he smiled at her.

"I am?" Dean asked as he looked over at Crystal as she took a seat on one of the beds.

"It scares the hell out of me I have to admit. But you three are all I have, we're a family, all of us" he said and looked to Crystal as she smiled and stood next to Sam. "Stronger as a family. So… we go after this damn thing, together" he finished as they all looked surprised but thankful in a way. Crystal glanced over at Dean and saw him looking at her as she gave him a small smile before looking back at John.

**(A/N: Wow, got this bad boy uploaded quickly. Loved this episode so much, season 6 is on for me next week, I can't believe I've watched season 1 – 5 in under a month, very keen I think for me. Thankful as well as now I get to watch season 6 which I cannot wait for, thank you to all my readers and more yet to come, lots more. From Vix xxx)**


	9. Demon Trap 1 S1, EP22

**(A/N: So it has been forever since and update and I'm sorry to say this chapter is much shorter than most of them so sorry for this but I just wanted to get this one over with. I've finished college now and completed my last exam the other day so I'm all free, happy. Enjoy and please comment.)**

**Demon Trap 1 - S01EP22  
><strong>

Crystal looked up from where she was cleaning her gun, Dean had just finished on the phone with Meg who demanded that they bring her the real Colt or else John would suffer for it. "What now?" she asked Dean as he looked up from where he was sat at the desk.

"We're leaving" he stated and grabbed the Colt, checking how many bullets it had left.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably comin' for us next" Dean's anger was bubbling up; frustration that his father was in danger was getting to him.

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come" Sam said.

"Not a good idea, Sam" Crystal replied as she was busy packing up her clothes.

"We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now" Dean looked at both of them before he grabbed his duffle bag and exited the motel room.

Crystal looked at the photo of Bobby and his wife on the wall as she smiled, they looked happy as Bobby walked into the room carrying two small silver bottles. Dean looked up from where he stood leaning against the wall, Bobby was like a second father to them, and they had known him all their lives and trusted him completely.

"Here ya go" he said as Dean took one of the small bottles from him, he observed it before glancing up at Bobby.

"What is this? Holy water?" Dean asked as Crystal walked over to join them.

"That one is" he said and held up one of the bottle and then did the same with another, "This one is whiskey" he continued with a small smile as he took a quick swig of the whiskey before he passed it over to Dean. Dean took the bottle without hesitation and swigged the whiskey, the bitter burning sensation hit his throat but it calmed him in a welcoming way which relaxed him.

"Here" Crystal said as he passed it to her, she took a few swigs before passing it back to Bobby who looked shocked at her.

"Didn't know you drank" he said a little stunned as she smiled.

"Bobby, I'm 25" she said as he smiled. "A lot of stuff I do is not very girly" she finished and sighed.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come" Dean looked over at Crystal as she pushed her hair from her face.

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help" Bobby replied back as Crystal turned and walked over to her shoulder bag, she took out her favorite gun which had a custom design on the side, she checked the clip before putting the safety back on.

"Yeah, but last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything" Dean explained as Crystal smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people" Bobby replied as he looked over at Sam who was sat at the desk with a heavily old book in front of him.

"Yeah he does" Crystal smiled as Dean nodded.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back" Bobby sighed as Sam looked up from the book.

"Bobby, this book-I've never seen anything like it" Sam said as he flicked through the book before stopping on a page which showed a large drawn circle with symbols decorating it, Bobby and the others walked over and glanced over Sam's shoulder at the book.

""The Key of Solomon"? It's the real deal, all right" Bobby explained as he pointed at the drawn image.

"These protective circles really work?" Sam asked.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped-powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel" Bobby finished as Sam smiled. Crystal turned and left the three of them to talk as she walked outside, looking at the stretchs of land surrounding Bobby's house. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and sighed, she wished this would all be over soon, it was like a game which never ended, all started when she was 7 years old and it never gets old. The sound of the door opening behind her made her open her eyes to see Dean standing there with two beers in his hands, he passed one to her as she took it with a swig and lent against the wooden pillar.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked as she looked at him and gave a fake smile.

"Of course, just this whole thing with your Dad missing, I just want him to be safe again" she replied as he nodded. Dean could tell when she had something on her mind; she always had this look on her face which showed she was stressed out.

"Crystal seriously, if there anything…" but she cut him off.

"Dean really, everything is just fine" she turned her back on him and sipped her beer. But it was getting to her as she snapped and turned around, "You know what, there is something" she began as Dean looked a little taken back, she never usually said what was on her mind. "Since we unearthed all our past with that Vampire guy, things have been tense between us" she finished and closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair as she opened her eyes back up again.

"I know" Dean sighed, "Look I think we should have a talk after all of this is sorted" Crystal nodded as she looked down at the ground. Dean felt an impulse as he walked forward and gently place his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her face to his as their lips met. Time seemed to stop as Crystal was stunned at first but she soon settled into the kiss as she wrapped her arm around her neck, the kiss became heated but soon Crystal pulled back.

"We have to stay focused" she said with a smile as he nodded, she turned and walked back into the house as Dean's finger went to his lips as he sighed and smiled.

Back inside the house, Crystal tried to calm herself as her cheeks were bright red; Sam looked up when she entered the room as he had a confused look on his face. "Everything alright?" he asked, gesturing to her cheeks as she nodded.

"Sure, very good actually" she said as Dean entered in a few seconds after her as it took 10 seconds for Sam to connect the dots as he laughed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Didn't know you wore that shade" Sam said as Crystal turned to see pink smudges of lipstick on Dean's lips as she blushed more, Bobby let out a chuckle as Dean cleaned his mouth before glancing at Crystal as she giggled.

However, they were interrupted by barking from outside as Bobby froze and walked over to the window, the laughter stopped straight away as Bobby peeked out the window. "Rumsfeld. What is it?" he asked but Rumsfeld was no longer sat on the top of the car as he looked back at them. Seconds later the sound of the door banging on the wall alerted them as Crystal grabbed her gun just encase, the sound of heels came from the hallway and Meg came into view as she smiled. Dean pulled out the small bottle of Holy Water as she simply giggled and looked at them all.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg asked as Dean unscrewed the Holy water bottle cap as Meg kicked him square in the chest as Dean went flying back and hit the wall. She turned herself on Bobby and Sam as they backed up, Crystal cocked her gun as Meg looked at her, a smile spread across her face. "You think that's really going to stop me?" Meg asked as Crystal walked closer.

"Nope, but it will hurt like hell so I think I'll take my chances" Crystal replied back.

"I want the Colt, where is it?" she asked, looking at them all as Dean pulled himself up from the floor.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it" Sam stuttered a little back to her.

"Didn't I say, "No more crap"? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men" Meg continued on.

"Do you just love the sound of your own voice?" Crystal asked as Meg turned to her.

"Better control her Dean, wouldn't want to snap her pretty little neck" Meg threatened as Dean placed his hand on Crystal's shoulder to hold her back. Meg looked back at Sam as she titled her head too one side. "I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" she asked.

"Actually, we were counting on it" Dean replied back as she glanced at him, but his eyes went in the direction of the ceiling above Meg as she followed his gaze and gasped at the demon trap which had been painted on the ceiling.

"Gotcha" Dean said with a smile as Crystal lowered her gun.

**(A/N: How did you like it, sorry it was short but soon season 2 will be here and can't wait to start writing that one, thanks and see you soon).**


	10. Demon Trap 2 S1, EP22

**(A/N: Here it is, the last chapter for Season 1, Season 2 coming up next, enjoy and thanks again)**

**Demon Trap Part 2 – S1EP22**

Dean glanced over at a sign which read, 'Sunrise Apartments' as he turned back to Sam and Crystal, "I think that's what Meg meant by 'Sunsrise'" Sam and Crystal followed to where he was pointing as they noticed the apartment blocks. It looked cozy as mothers had their little children surrounding them and friendly people waving and speaking.

"Oh god, their pretty smart aren't they" Crystal spoke as Dean nodded.

"Demons can possess anybody, which means anyone inside could be possessed" Dean explained as Crystal pushed her hair from her face and sighed.

"Yeah. And make anybody attack us" Sam commented as he watched a mother take her baby out of it's push chair.

"How the hell are we going to get them all out of the building?" Crystal asked Dean as he thought for a second and then a smile came onto his face.

"I got an idea" he turned to look at Sam.

The sound of the fire alarm filled the apartment block with a shrill scream, people rushed from their apartments and down the stairs as three firemen made their way up the stairs, one of them lifts the protective cover over his face as Dean looked around, he held the EMF in his hand as it beeped. "Always wanted to be fireman when I grew up" he said out loud.

"You never told me that" Sam said as Crystal smiled, she pulled off her helmet and let it drop to the floor, her brown hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Well, wouldn't mind the uniform but all this gear is ridiculous" Crystal winked at Dean as he smiled at her.

The EMF went up as they came to the stop outside one of the apartments as Dean knocked on the door, "This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!" he called through the door. The door opened as Dean, Sam and Crystal opened fire on the two possessed people from inside with fire extinguishers. Sam and Crystal grabbed the two people and shoved them into a closest and held the doors shut while Dean drew a ring of salt around the closet.

Crystal stepped back and stripped from her uniform, as did Sam and Dean until they looked like themselves again. "Right let's check the bedroom" Crystal said as she walked to the bedroom with Sam and Dean following right behind her. Her hand went to the handle as she pushed it down and opened the door, she gasped as there on the bed was John lying strapped down flat on the bed.

"Dad!" Dean rushed over and checked for a pulse, "He's alive, he's still breathing" Crystal walked over to the other side of the bed and went to go pull off the straps but Sam stopped them.

"Wait, wait" Dean and Crystal looked up as they both had their knives out ready to cut the straps.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He could be possessed for all we know" Sam explained as he pulled out a small bottle of Holy water, Dean became confused and angry.

"Are you nuts?" he asked.

"He has a point, Dean" Crystal said as Dean looked at her and then down at John who was still passed out cold on the bed. Sam begins to splash the holy water onto John who begins to slowly wake up as they all wait.

"Sam, why are you splashing water on me?" John's croaky voice sounded as a smile broke out on Crystal's face.

"Dad, you okay?" Dean asked as Crystal and he quickly sliced through the straps holding John down on the bed as he groaned.

"They've been drugging me" he sighed and slowly lifted himself up, "Do you have the Colt?" he asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah we got it, it's safe, don't worry" Dean reassured him as Sam and Dean helped him up.

"Good boys, Good boys" John said through the grogginess of the drugs.

Crystal walked over to Dean with some ice in a towel as Dean had a bruised and swallon eye, "Here" she said and gently placed it over the eye. They had run into some trouble on the way out of the building, Dean had used one of the Colt's bullets on a demon, not the Demon but just some random demon. He hated himself for it, he had wasted a bullet on a complete nobody, and he feared what his dad would say about this.

"How is he?" Dean asked Sam who walked out from another room as he rolled up his sleeves.

"He's fine, just needs some rest" Sam answered as he walked over and lent against the table.

"Not surprised, he's been through a lot, we all have" Crystal said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and smiled at them, "Once he has rested we need to think of what to do next" Dean nodded.

"How are you?" Dean asked her, gesturing to the cut she had on her cheek.

"Fine, no permanent scaring so nothing bad" she said and looked at Sam.

"How are you, Sammy?" she asked.

"I'll survive" she replied back. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" he asked Dean.

"I don't know. I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up" Dean said and looked around the dank dark room they were in, it was centered in the middle of nowhere.

Crystal hears some coughing coming from the next room as she grabs a bottle of water from the bag and walked past them into the next room, "Here" she said to John who was sat up on the bed. She passed him the water which he gladly took and swigged.

"Thank you Crystal" he sighed and cleared his throat.

"That's ok, only water" she replied back and smiled.

"I didn't mean the water, I meant about everything. You've been there for my boys since the very first day you were put into my care" he placed a hand on her's. "You've always been there for me through the years" he smiled.

"It's ok, I love you all" she said back.

"I know, someone more than all of us right?" John asked as Crystal looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You love Dean don't you?" he asked as she sighed.

"John… I don't think this is really the time…" but she was cut off.

"But he doesn't love you back does it, all the woman he has banged over the years and you just on the sidelines, like a piece of crap" John muttered as Crystal looked shocked.

"What?" she asked but then it sunk in.

"Who are you?" she asked as she went to grab her gun but John's fist came up and connected with her face as she gave a soft groan and went down flat onto the bed as John stood up and smiled.

"Be back for you later sweetheart" he said and walked out of the room, Dean and Sam looked up and sighed.

"Where's Crystal?" Dean asked.

"She's washing up in the bathroom in the next room" John replied as they nodded. "I want to say that… you did good today" John spoke as they looked at him a little shocked.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked.

"For what?" John asked back as he moved closer to Dean.

"For using a bullet" Dean replied back as John looked confused.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you-you watch out for this family. You always have" John explained as Dean looked unsure.

"Thanks" he said back but confusion showed on his face, his dad wasn't usually like this.

Suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker as Dean, Sam and John looked around, John ran straight to the window as he pulled the carpets back a little and peeked out.

"It's found us, it's here" John said as he looked at.

"The Demon?" Sam asked as John nodded.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door" John ordered

"Done it already" Sam replied back.

"Check it" John said as Sam nodded and hurried out the room.

"Dean, you got the gun?" John asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah" he replied back.

"Give it to me" John ordered as he held out his hand. Dean pulled out the gun.

"Sam already tried to shoot the Demon in Salvation. It vanished" Dean commented.

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry" John's voice increased as he shook his hand with urgency. Dean however showed hesitation as he didn't give John the gun, "Son, please" John begged, anger was showing in his eyes, Dean took a few steps back. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?" John asked showing a confused look.

"You'd be furious" Dean muttered.

"What?" John asked.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one" Dean explained as he raised the Colt and aimed it at John.

Crystal gave a groan as she felt the room spinning when she opened her eyes, she didn't want to sit up just yet as sickness filled her brain and she was afraid that she would be sick if she went too quickly. Her hand came up and pushed her hair from her face as she slowly began to push herself up, keeping her eyes closed she took a few deep breaths before she began to feel normal once more.

"Dean?" she asked but looked around and remembered what had happened. John had punched her and everything had gone dark, "Oh God" she whispered but then her attention was caught by shouting outside the room.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy" came from the next room as Crystal stood up slowly, the side of her face was bruising up but she ignored the pain.

"Where is Crystal?" Dean asked, "She went into your room but never came back out, what did you do to her?" Dean shouted as Crystal felt for the door knob and pulled on it. The door clicked open as she walked out only to see John having the gun pointed at him by Dean with Sam by Dean's side.

"What is going on?" Crystal asked as Dean looked at her quickly.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked before he turned his attention back to Crystal.

"John punched me" she said as the bruise was turning black on her cheek, she turned her attention to John as he put up his hands.

"She lying, look Dean. She's been jealous of me returning, she told me she wanted me gone" John replied as Dean shook his head.

"No, you're lying. You're not our dad, who are you?" Dean shouted.

"Fine. You're all so sure? Go ahead. Kill me" John said as he looked serious as he hangs his head and sighed. Dean looked at his dad and lowered the gun as he was near tears, John smiled.

"Thought so" he said and raised his head as his eyes were the yellow colour of the Demon who had killed Dean and Sam's mother. John raised his hand and threw Dean and Sam back with an invisible force and sending them to the walls before he turned to Crystal and gave her a back hander as she went flying to the ground. Dean and Sam were unable to move as Crystal gave a groan and looked up at him, she had blood dripping from the side of her mouth as she cleaning it off using the back of her hand.

"You bastard" she shouted at him as he smiled and soon she was pressed to the floor with the invisible force as she groaned.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been lookin' for you for a long time" Sam shouted as the Demon turned to look at him and smiled.

"You found me or really, I found you" he corrected himself.

"But the holy water?" Sam asked confused.

"You think somethin' like that works on somethin' like me?" the Demon asked as he looked down at Crystal as he smiled.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this..." he said and looked at all of them, "this is worth the wait" he continued with a chuckle. He knelt down near Crystal and reached out, pushing her jacket open as she tried to push him away but she was stuck to the floor.

"You stay away from her!" Dean shouted as the Demon stood up and looked at him.

"Now, now. I just want to have some fun with her first before I make you watch me kill her" the Demon said and laughed. "Your dad? He's in here with me-trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood" the Demon said as walked closer to Dean.

"Let him go. Or I swear to God" Dean threated as the Demon chuckled.

"What, what are you gonna do to me?" he asked as he walked over to Crystal and knelt down, raising his fist he brought it down onto her face as she gave a scream but then went out cold, her head went to the side as she looked so vulnerable.

"Stop!" Dean shouted as the Demon pushed himself back up and looked at him with a smile.

Crystal groaned as she opened her eyes, she felt vibration under her as she turned to see next to her, they were in a car. She continued to look around as Sam was driving and John was in the front, she went to grab her gun but Sam looked in the mirror.

"It's fine, it's Dad again, the Demon's gone" Sam explained as she sighed and looked at Dean.

"Oh my god" she said as she noticed he was bleeding. "Is he…" she stopped herself.

"He's alive, we are going to the hospital, it's ok don't worry" Sam said as he continued to drive. Crystal was strapped in as she grabbed hold of Dean's hand, he gave a groan.

"Dean?" she asked as he turned his head to her, blood dripped from the side of his mouth as she gasped. "It's gonna be ok" she reassured him as she sighed.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this-killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything" John said as he looked over at Sam.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon…" but suddenly before he could finish a large truck slammed straight into the right side of the Impala as they went careening off the road.

Crystal, John, Dean and Sam were all unconscious in the Impala as blood dripped from Crystal's head, Dean was out cold and blood covered him completely, John had cuts over his face and Sam had a large gash on his forehead.

**(A/N: Well, I can't believe the first season is over, it only took me less than a month I think which is pretty amazing for me. Thank you to all my followers, more to come soon with SEASON 2, review and tell me about any episodes you want to read about next, thanks and bye xx)**


	11. In My Time of Dying 2 S2, EP1

**(A/N: Can't believe we're already on Season 2, I apologies for any mistakes, I wrote the first part for this chapter while drunk so I hope it is ok, review please)**

* * *

><p><strong>In My Time of Dying – S02, EP1 (Part 1)<strong>

Sam groaned as he began to stir form the darkness which he had been forced into, the sound of the radio humming in the car. The door opened on his side as he glanced up to see man in his 50's smiling down at him, his eyes were black. "Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god" Sam threatened as the demon chuckled and lent forward.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else" the demon said and looked at the Colt which Sam had aimed at him.

"You want to bet?" Sam asked as he cocked the gun. The demon simply smiled back at him before he arched his neck and black smoke exited his mouth. Sam groaned as the old man returned to his senses as he gasped at the scene in front of him.

"Oh my god! Did I do this?" he asked and sunk to his knees. Sam could barely turn his head but glanced at his Dad who was unconscious next to him.

"Dad?" he shouted but John gave no responses. "Crystal?" but yet no reply as he finally hoped to god, "Dean?" he shouted but not a sound was mad as he groaned and soon black out again. When Sam next came too it was bright, he could see the sky as people's voices filled his ears as he saw faces above him.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95" a woman said as Sam looked slowly to the side to see Crystal on a stretcher, and she was still out cold as blood covered one part of her face.

"Are they ok?" Sam asked but the woman slowly turned his face back up and strapped it secure.

"You have to stay still!" she ordered but Sam wasn't going too.

"Are they even alive?" Sam demanded an answer but he simply had a mask placed over his face and soon darkness consumed him.

Crystal's eyes snapped open as the sound of birds filled the air, the warmth made her snuggle back into the pure white bed she was lay in but then the memory of the crash and everything that had happened came back to her. She flung herself up and gasped, but she noticed she was no longer in the car but a bedroom. Looking closer at it she noticed this was her old room, she had lived here when she was 7, confusion showed on her face as she panicked. "Dean?" she asked but no voice responded as she pushed off the covers and stood up. She looked down at the white fabric of the flowing dress which went to ankles as she looked confused, "What?" she asked and looked around. "Anyone there?" she asked but yet again no voice replied back as she sighed.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door making her jump, she looked at it unsure for a second before she walked over and opened the door but no one was there, and instead she had opened her bedroom door to outside. The sun shone down as she felt the need to continue and closed the door behind her, when she turned back there was no door but a field with a large oak tree on the far side.

"Crystal!" the sound of his made her smile as she turned around and saw Dean running towards her, he made his way in front of her and smiled. "You ok?" he asked as Crystal nodded.

"Dean, the crash… what happened?" she asked as Dean showed confusion on his face.

"Crash, what crash?" he asked.

"The crash, and what happened with the Demon?" she asked.

"Demon, what is up? You sure your ok hunni?" he asked as Crystal was taken back.

"Hunni?" she asked.

"Oh right, I know you hate that um, sweetheart" he said as she smiled. "I love your smile, come here" he said and cupped her one cheek, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss as she pulled him close but she felt something stopping them from getting closer as she pulled back confused, Dean laughed. "Can't do a proper hug anymore with the baby" he explained and looked down at something between them as Crystal followed his gaze and gasped. Her stomach was huge under her flowing white dress as she placed her shaking hand on her bump and looked at him.

"What?" Crystal asked confused and shocked as Dean placed his hand on hers.

"Crystal is everything ok?" he asked as she had tears in her eyes.

"Is this heaven?" she asked but he shook his head.

"No, are you feeling alright?" he asked her and place a hand to her head but felt no fever. "Maybe you should lie down, come on" he said and took her hand, leading her down the road as she looked around. People on the street smiled and waved, it took them a while to get to the house as so many people wanted to ask her questions on the baby, like 'What's the sex?' and such but Dean replied back with, 'It's a surprise' and they continued on down the road. "Here we are" Dean said as they came to a stop outside a beautiful white house with a large oak tree out the front with a swing tied to it. A white picket fence surrounded the house as Crystal gasped; it was beautiful and just like she had always imagined living in when she had a family.

"This is where I live?" she asked.

"This is where we live, bought it as soon as we got married, remember?" Crystal was completely confused but it felt good, safe and calming.

"Yeah, thank you" she replied as he pressed his lips to hers before taking her inside.

Dean walked around the hospital corridors as he sighed; he had discovered that he wasn't himself but his spirit. He looked down at his body lying on the hospital bed with a tube sticking down his throat helping him to breathe. He looked up when Sam walked into the room holding a cup of coffee; he didn't even look at Spirit Dean but through him at the Dean lying on the bed.

"Sammy! You look good. Considering" Dean said but of course Sam never heard him.

"Oh no" Sam said as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with frustration.

"Man, tell me you can hear me" Dean begged but Sam didn't budge. "How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!" Dean continued but he got nowhere. A nurse entered the room as she looked at Sam.

"Mr. Winchester?" she asked as Sam turned and looked at her, "Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like" she said and smiled.

"Thank you. Is there any change with Crystal?" Sam asked as Dean's eyes went wide with shock.

"Crystal, what about her? Is she Ok?" but of course they didn't respond, he felt completely helpless.

"We've been checking her every few hours but sorry no change yet. The doctor's managed to stop the internal bleeding with the operation but now we just have to wait for her to wake up. I've never seen anything like this before, she healing but she won't wake up, her mind isn't in the same state as your brother, he is in a coma but she… she just won't wake" the nurse finished and placed her hand on Sam's arm, "You can go see her if you like, the room next door" she smiled and turned, leaving Sam alone with Dean in the bed.

Sam looked down at Dean and sighed, "See you later Dean" he said and turned, leaving Dean in the bed but Spirit Dean decided to follow him. Sam walked into the next room as he looked down at the female form in the bed; Dean's eyes went wide when he noticed her lying in the white bed with her brown hair flowing over the pillow as she had a breathing tube going into her nose.

"Dear god, what happened?" Dean asked and walked over to where Crystal was lying, he went to place his hand on her's but his hand slipped right through as he sighed.

"Hey, Crystal" Sam said as he took a seat by the bed. The sound of wheels coming through the door made Sam and Dean turned to see John sat in a wheelchair wheeling himself through the door. "Dad?" Sam asked as he made to stand but John held up his hand and stopped him.

"It's fine, I just came to see how she was doing" John said and wheeled himself over to the bed and looked at Crystal as he rubbed his chin. "What did the doctor's say?" he asked Sam.

"Um… she's perfectly fine, bleeding has stopped but she just won't wake, no head injuries or anything. They don't know why she won't wake" Sam explained as John looked Crystal over and sighed.

"Maybe it's something magical" he began as Sam looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, there are stories on people being placed into deep sleeps after traumatic experiences; they say they get trapped in their own perfect world where they find it almost impossible to escape" John finished as he observed her. "I'm not sure though, could be a long shot but there is something we can do to wake her, we need to burn incense, a special kind" he said as he rolled over to the bedside table and grabbed the notepad and pen and began to write a list of ingredients. "I need you to get this and mix them in this way before burning them in the room, hopefully the scent should pull her back to reality" John said as he turned around in the wheelchair. "I need to see Dean, you coming?" John asked as Sam nodded. They left the room as Dean's spirit looked down at Crystal's still form, he sighed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Please come back to me, I need you" he whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well here it is, the first chapter for season 2. To see Crystal's dress go to my profile page and look under 'Price and Winchesters'. Hope you liked it and please review, thanks xxx)**


	12. In My Time of Dying 1 S2, EP1

**In My Time of Dying – S02, EP1 (Part 2)**

**(A/N: Enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think, sorry it has been a while :D )  
><strong>

Crystal looked around the nicely decorated living room area in the house; the walls were a creamy colour with wooden flooring. Dean entered the room carrying a plate of chicken sandwiches as he handed the plate too her, "Can't have my girl starving now can I" he said and pressed a soft kiss to her head. Crystal took the plate and began to eat; it must be the cravings because she felt so hungry and wanted chicken so bad.

"Thank you" she said to him as he took a seat next to her and turned on the TV. The news came on as it reported about world peace finally being achieved. "World peace?" Crystal asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, so glad they finally got it sorted out, everything gonna be just fine for the arrival of our baby" he said and rubbed her grown stomach as she felt strange but ignored the sensation of unease and smiled.

"Dean?" she asked as he looked up at her. "How did we meet?" she asked.

"We've known each other since we were very little" Dean said.

"So my after my dad died I was brought to your dad right to be looked after?" she asked but Dean gave her a confused look.

"Your dad? Crystal your dad's not dead, he lives in Lawrence, Kansas same as my folks" he finished as Crystal's eyes went wide. "Your mum said that you might get stressed through the pregnancy" he said.

"My mum?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, your mum" Dean said and handed her a photo of Crystal and Dean on their wedding day with Dean and Crystal's mother and father standing in the frame with them. They all look so happy; Dean had his arm around Crystal's waist as she was smiling. "You sure you're ok?" he asked as she nodded and placed the photo back where it belonged on the table next to the couch.

"Dean, where's Sam?" she asked him as he took a seat next to her.

"Sam? He's in Law School" Dean replied back as she took a second to process what was happening.

"So… we're not hunters?" she asked him as he looked confused.

"Hunters? I didn't know you liked hunting animals, we can always try after the baby is born" Dean commented as she shook her head and sighed. Everything was different, Dean and her were married, they were having a baby, Sam was still in Law School with….

"What about Jessica?" Crystal asked.

"Sam's girlfriend, what about her?" Dean asked.

"She's alive then?" Crystal asked as Dean face dropped.

"Why would you think she's dead?" he asked.

"Nothing, just confused that's all" Crystal stood from the couch as she placed one hand on the side to push herself up as Dean helped her to her feet. "Maybe I should go for a lie down" she said as he nodded.

"I have some work to do on the car in the garage so if you need me just shout ok" he said and placed a kiss on her cheek before heading out the door. Once Crystal was alone she glanced around the room before looking down at her stomach, she placed her hands on the giant bump and felt a kick against her hand as she smiled.

"Is this real?" she asked herself out loud and sighed before she headed for the stairs. The ascent was tiring as she took deep breaths with every step. Finally she arrived at the top and looked around, she wasn't sure which room was the bedroom, and she opened one door and froze. It was a nursery, the walls were painted a creamy yellow with little teddy bears painted all around, and a cot lay against the far wall with toys inside. She didn't want to intrude on the room so she closed the door and continued on down the hallway until she finally came across her's and Dean's room. The walls were white, the bed stood out completely with its blood red covers and matching pillows. She didn't bother to change out of her clothes as she slipped under the covers and let the warmth take her into a deep sleep.

Dean sighed; he had discovered what was after him, a Reaper. Sam was trying to help him after they had managed to communicate. But now Dean was waiting for the Reaper to appear again so he could face it but right now he was looking down at Crystal's still form as she lay in a deep sleep.

"You gotta come back to us, Crystal" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to say that… that kiss we shared before everything happened, I don't regret it. I would never regret anything that we shared or will share, I need you right now" he spoke the truth and turned to look out the window. The sunlight crept through the white blinds as he saw people going about their day outside on the street.

Crystal's eye's snapped open as she looked around, she thought she had heard Dean's voice speaking to her, it was a little mumbled but she knew it was his voice. Looking around she felt the sleep disappearing from her vision as she slowly pushed herself up from the bed and glanced at the clock next to the bed, it read '16:43'. She hadn't been asleep that long but she didn't want to go back to sleep, she hadn't dreamt anything, it was just darkness and Dean's voice. Pushing the covers from her body she pushed herself up to a standing position and steadied herself, she was about to take a step but pain shot through her stomach as she gave a cry of help and then felt water running down her legs. She looked down at a pool of water forming at her feet and panicked, she was going into labor.

"Dean" she whimpered and fell back onto the bed, "DEAN!" he scream erupted from her with great force as it pierced the air within the house. Seconds passed before she could hear running coming up the stairs and then he arrived, shock was in his eyes as he saw the water pool on the carpet and then her. She was clutching the sheets of the bed and sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

"Right, we need your case" he said and walked over quickly to the wardrobe, he pulled out a small suitcase and placed it on the bed before helping her up slowly. She barely made it down the stairs through all the pain but Dean managed to get her safely into the passenger side of his car, Crystal noticed it wasn't the Impala but a simple silver car. It only took them 10 minutes to get to the hospital, Crystal spent most of the time biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from screaming but sometimes it would be too much and a whimper would escape her. When they arrived at the hospital, Crystal was helped into a wheelchair and taken to a private delivery room.

Crystal groaned, she had been in labor for 4 hours so far, she wore a simple plain medical gown which was covered in her sweat. Dean never moved from her side as he held her hand when she needed something to squeeze.

"Alright, Crystal it's time to push" the doctor announced after 6 hours of being in labor. Crystal shook her head as Dean held her hand.

"This isn't right" she started as Dean looked down on her confused.

"Crystal, it's time to welcome our baby into the world" he replied back as she continued to shake her head.

"No, because you're not real, the baby isn't real… this whole place isn't real. I understand now, I'm dead right. This isn't real, we fight monsters and demons Dean, we've been doing this since we were 7 years old and… this is not real" she screamed out but Dean shook his head.

"Crystal, you're just stressed. Why else would you say the baby wasn't real?" he asked as Crystal felt another contraction shoot through her body as she let out a scream.

John held Crystal's hand as he sighed, "It's me John; I wanted to come say Goodbye before… well before I do what I need to do to protect you all. I want you to do something for me Crystal, take care of my boys, especially Dean. I've loved you like a daughter since you were very little, you've grown into a wonderful and brave young woman and I'm proud of you. So, you need to wake up ok" he said and let her hand drop back by her side. Taking out a match he lit a bowl full of incense and stepped back, "That should wake you up" he muttered and turned, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Crystal heard John's voice clear as anything as she smiled, it was true. This place wasn't real, she looked up at Dean and began to cry, "It's ok… I know what I have to do now" she said and nodded to the doctor who told her to push. She felt like her body was being ripped apart when she began to push her child from her body, she could smell something burning, incense was it but it was making her begin to blur out but she kept pushing.

"Almost there, Crystal, come on one big push" the doctor encouraged her as she followed her orders and pushed. The room began to get brighter as she began to feel dizzy and fade out, the sound of a child crying filled the room as Dean smiled.

"You did it, well done" he said and kissed her head but Crystal was miles away, the scent of the incense was increasing and the brightness of the room was aswell. She closed her eyes and soon nothing, she could hear the sound of machines beeping as she opened her eyes.

She was in a white room like before, the sun shone through the window as she turned her head to one side and saw machines showing her readings. Groaning she reached up to unhook herself but a hand stopped her. Jumping at the shock of the contact from the hand she turned to see who it belonged to and came face to face with Dean.

"Hey" he said and rubbed her hand. "I guess the incense worked then" he smiled. Crystal observed his face, he had cuts on the one side but his eyes… he had been crying. She tried to speak but her voice was gone as he nodded and held up a glass of water with a straw. Taking slow and steady sips she felt the ice water burning her throat but relaxing it at the same time. Nurses came in and unhooked Crystal from the breathing machine, she had to stay in the bed but she was allowed to sit up.

"What happened?" she asked as Dean looked down.

"We were in a car accident, I went into a coma state, Sam was fine and Dad was aswell" he finished.

"Have you been crying?" Crystal asked Dean. He nodded and took her hand in both of his.

"I have something to tell you, it's about my Dad" he started and took a deep breath.

Sam watched from the corridor as Dean explained what had happened to John, the sound of her sobs came from the room as Sam buried his face into his hands and began to sob as well.

**(A/N: Well that's the first episode done with, thanks to all my followers and don't worry, there is more to come soon.)**


	13. Simon Said 1 S2, E5

**(A/N: Hey, I cannot begin to apologies for being away for so long, its been over a year since I updated any of my stories and I want to say I am so sorry. I've been at University and been so busy with my course and trying to adjust to living on my own for the first time ever and having to actually take care of myself. Enjoy and I promise I will update weekly, maybe twice a week if I can, thanks again and I am so sorry).**

**Simon Said – Part 1**

The Impala came across the corner, the headlights breaking through the darkness as it sped up the road. The fog drifted through the wind as it curled its way around the trees and spread across the road. Dean flicked onto a all night radio channel before glancing over at Sam who was agitated and concerned about the vision he had just experience.

Crystal was curled up in the back seat with her earmuffs on, her eyes closed as her chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm. She had just managed to get to sleep before they arrived at the gas station, Dean didn't want to wake her when Sam had his vision.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked as Sam looked at him and nodded. "Alright, I just don't agree with it, better wake her up" he continued to drum his fingers gently on the wheel as he headed for the Roadhouse. Sam had insisted on heading there to ask for Ash's help after he had another vision.

Sam turned slightly in his seat and lent over to the back, "Crystal?" he asked as he shook her slightly. Her eyes opened slowly, a groan of annoyance escaped her as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and pulled her earmuffs off.

"What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"We're heading to the Roadhouse" Sam replied as she looked confused.

"Yeah, Sam had another vision so he thinks asking Ash for advice and help will work" Dean mocked the last part as Sam glared at him.

"It will help" he turned back around to face the front as Crystal brushed her hair through using her fingers.

"So, what was the vision about?" Crystal asked leaning forward on the back of their seats.

"Uh... it was a middle aged black man, he got a phone call and then went into a store, got a shotgun and killed the clerk before killing himself".

"Could it not just be a normal suicide?" Crystal asked but Sam shook his head.

"I don't think so, if it was then why would I be having a vision on it?" he asked as she shrugged and sat back.

The three of them entered the Roadhouse as Jo looked up and smiled, walking around the bar she put her hands on her hips.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" she asked as Dean nodded.

"Looks like it, how you doin' Jo?" he asked but before she could answer Sam stepped forward in a rush.

"Where's Ash?" he asked urgently as Jo was taken back by his sudden question.

"Uh, in his room. Why?" she asked but Sam walked past her and headed for the back. "I'm fine by the way" she called but he was gone.

"Sorry about him, he's uh well, we're on a timetable" Dean apologized as he followed after Sam.

"Hey Jo" Crystal said as Jo smiled. They shared a friendly hug as Jo walked back around the bar. "Beer?" she asked as Crystal nodded and took a seat. "Not gonna go see what Ash has to say?" she asked.

"No, I'm barely awake so even if I was to sit in with them I wouldn't be able to process anything, nope I'll just get them to tell me" she pulled up a stool and smiled when Jo placed two beers on the bar, Crystal sipped hers as she looked around.

"Mum's in the back, she'll be out in a few minutes. So, hows the hunting?" she asked and lent on the bar.

"Same as ever" Crystal was quiet as her thoughts when the John, his death had been hard on her. Even if he wasn't her father she still thought of him as family.

"Hey, you OK?" Jo asked as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, fine" she continued to sip her beer as Jo went off to deal with other customers. Five minutes past before Dean, Sam and Ash walked out. People were starting to leave, Ash was busy looking for information on his special computer as Sam was talking to him. Crystal took this moment to get some air as she took her beer and walked from the bar and out the door, coming to the porch and leaning up against a pole. She rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh, the sound of REO Speedwagon "Can't Fight This Feeling" being played on the Jukebox made her smile and chuckle a little before she continued to think.

Unknown to how much time had passed she heard the door to the Roadhouse open as her eyes opened and she turned to see Dean standing there with a beer in her hands. "Hey, you been gone a while, was worried about you" he said before walking over. "You OK?" he asked.

"Everyone seems to be asking me that lately, I'm fine" she replied and finished her beer before looking at him. "Any leads on the case?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ash thinks he may have found someone, similar situation as Sam".

"You worried" she stated as he looked at her shocked.

"I never get worried" he laughed and sipped his beer.

"Oh you do, but you hide it so well Dean. I can tell when your worried and so can Sam, your worried about his visions" Dean looked at her and sighed.

"I guess I'm a little concerned, your not?" he asked.

"Of course I am, I'm worried for Sam, I'm worried for you and I worried for the entire world because of what he sees. This demon is strong, we all know this and we know that with the help of Sam's visions it will get us closer to killing him, you know that Dean" she crossed her arms as he nodded.

Sam opened the door as he looked at them both, "Hey, we gotta go" he said as Dean nodded and put his beer down on the small table outside before walking off to his car followed by Sam and Crystal.

Crystal and Sam stared at Dean as he continued to sing, "Can't Fight This Feeling", he was really getting into it. Crystal looked almost scared as she dug out a small bottle of water from her bag, poured some onto her hand and flicked it at Dean who intently stopped singing and looked at her quickly before turning back to the round. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Just checking to see if you were possessed" Sam chuckled as Dean understood and smiled awkwardly.

"Heard it somewhere, can't seem to get it out of my head" Crystal nodded as she smiled.

"Sure, whatever you say. So who's this guy were looking for?" she asked.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me" Sam explained.

"You think the Demon killed his mother?" Dean asked.

"Sure does look like it" Sam replied.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?" Sam asked as Dean glanced at him.

"Yeah but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho" he explained.

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy" Sam followed up with the information Ash had given him.

"So, where is he?" Crystal asked.

"Not sure, No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities..." Sam replied.

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked

"Nope, none in the system".

"Wait, they just let him take a walk?" Crystal asked confused.

"Looks like it" Sam said.

"So what do we have on him?" she looked at him confused.

"Uh..." he pulled out the information sheet and checked it over. "Last known job he had from a year ago, check that out" Dean nodded and put his foot down on the gas.

Crystal stood outside the coffee shop as she waited for Dean and Sam to finish asking the guys previous employer about his whereabouts. Sighing she looked around at the people on the streets, going about their daily business and she wondered for a second what it would be like to be normal, to not hunt everyday and to be completely clueless to demons and spirits, rituals and more. She wondered what her life would of been like, what all their lives would of been like if they had been normal, had a normal childhood where they went to school, hung out with their friends, maybe had a pet, high school, boyfriends and girlfriends, prom, graduation, maybe college.

Crystal never had any of that, she was happy for Sam when we went off to college, left his life behind to persue his dreams, she was never angry with him, she was proud of him. Being older than him by only a few years meant that when she was 16 she would be like a mother to Sam, clean up after him, make him his dinner which usually consisted of going to get snacks from a nearby machine outside their hotel room. Having Dean there helped, she could never of dealt with this life without him. Never once did she blame anyone, this was just the life she had been given, her father and John had wanted the best for her and she was glad for this life, she was glad she knew Dean and Sam.

Looking up she saw Dean and Sam exit the shop, "So, any leads?" she asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, gotta go find a Queen riding a polar bear" Sam replied as Crystal looked at him confused and got into the car.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I'm starting to like this dude, that van is sweet" Dean smiled as they watched the van from the mirrors.

"Got him" Sam said as they followed his gaze and watched a man in a silk robe exit a house, a half naked hot woman waved goodbye to him from the top window as he blew a kiss back and smiled. They watched as he got a free coffee from a man on the street and then talked to a elderly black man.

"That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter" Sam pointed out.

"Alright, you two follow him, I'm gonna stick with Andy" Dean said.

Crystal and Sam walked from the store, Sam had set the fire alarm off to prevent the elderly man from going inside, it seemed to work as he was now making his way down the street but stopped to answer his phone.

"Uh, Sam" Crystal said as he followed where she was looking to see Andy driving the Impala whilst on the phone.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number, "Dean, Andy's got the Impala!" he shouted as Crystal looking off down the street at the elderly man. He was on his phone as well as his face fell and he hung up. Putting his phone away he turned and looked to see a bus approach, Crystal followed his gaze as she shook her head and took off down the street. Sam turned to see her as the elderly man waited for the bus before stepping out, Crystal was just about the grab him when Sam grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, if she had tried to grab the man she too would of been crushed.

When Dean arrived Sam was standing beside Crystal who was on the floor, she was in shock as her hand was bandaged, when Sam had pulled her back she had landed on it and sprained it. "Hey" he said as Sam looked to him and gestured for them to walk off a little so Crystal wouldn't here.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"Shaken up, she was almost killed. She blamed herself from not helping him sooner, I told her she had nothing to do with his death" Dean nodded as he walked over to Crystal and bent down.

"Hey" he repeated as she turned to look at him.

"Hey" she whispered back as he pulled her in and hugged her.

**(A/N: More soon, again so sorry about not updating for a long time, thanks).**


	14. Simon Said 2 S2, E5

**(A/N: Have a massive rush of writing this story again, got so many ideas. Thanks to Carver Edlund for commenting, really appreciated it and to all my readers. Also, check out my blog, its just a little something I have on the side, random posts about my life, reviews on movies and tv shows. Link is on my profile, thanks )**

**Simon Said – Part 2**

Crystal smiled as the woman behind the counter handed over her sandwiches and coffee, she didn't remember having waitress tattooed on her forehead. Turning swiftly she exited the sandwich store and headed down the street, the thought of that doctor killing himself made her sick. That poor man would of been alive if she had simply followed him, of course he was still in danger after not going into the store.

Rounding the corner she slammed into somebody, knocking her back slightly she kept her balance before noticing that it was the guy they were following, Andy. Acting calmly and to not give away that she knew who he was she giggled a little and acted all shy and innocent. "I'm so sorry, I didn't spill anything on you did I?" she asked as he looked her up and down and shook his head with a smile.

"Nope, all clean" he checked her up and down again as she felt a little uneasy around him before he smiled once more. "What's your name?" he asked.

Crystal felt like lying but for some reason when she went to use her fake name which was 'Lizzie Jones', "Crystal Price" came out instead as she was little shocked at herself for being so honest.

"That's a beautiful name, say Crystal could I have a kiss off such a beautiful girl" Crystal felt like saying no but some reason she smiled and nodded, blushing a little. Andy didn't move, "Well, kiss me" she nodded and walked forward, holding the coffee and bag of sandwiches in one hand she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before pulling back. "You aren't going to kiss me properly?" he asked and before Crystal knew what she was doing she had him pinned up against the side of a building, her hand around his neck and her tongue in his mouth. When the kiss finished she stepped back, confused about her actions as he smiled. "That was lovely, can I have your sandwiches and coffee?" he asked as she smiled and nodded, handing them over he gave her a nod.

"See you around" he said before turning and walking off, leaving a very confused Crystal on the side of the street.

"Where is she?" Dean asked as they sat in the Impala waiting for her to get back.

"Dunno, maybe there was a line at the shop" Sam suggested.

Crystal walked around the corner and saw them sitting in the car, she could see Dean's confused face as he searched for the coffee and sandwiches but she put her hands up and shook her head.

"Hey, where's the food?" he asked as she sighed.

"I bumped into Andy" she replied as they both turned to look at her as she slipped into the back seat.

"He stole the food?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, thats all" she rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes.

The sound of something slamming on the side of the car door made them all turn to look at the front as they saw Andy bent down by Sam's window, glaring at them.

"Hey" he said and looked at Crystal in the back seat. "You think I haven't seen you guys following me?" he asked, anger showed all over his face. "Why are you following me?" he eyes went to Sam.

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed aw-" Sam explained calmly but Andy cut him off.

"The Truth" he shouted. Sam unaffected continued.

"That's what I'm" but this time it was Dean who cut him off mid sentence.

"We hunt Demons" Crystal and Sam turned to Dean in shock.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother and this is Crystal, she our friend. We've known her since we were young. I lost my virginity to her and she to me" Crystal slapped him on the arm as he shook his head, he was unable to stop himself from spilling the truth.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam shouted.

"I can't. He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right" Dean took a breath as relaxed.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone" Andy shouted back as he turned and walked off.

"Okay" Dean said as he buried his face into his hands. Sam glared at his brother before opening his side of the car door and took off Andy.

"Really?" Crystal asked as Dean looked at her and shook his head.

"It was like I couldn't stop, it just kept coming out" he sighed.

"So you felt the need to tell him everything" she emphasized the last word as he registered what she meant and groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you know I didn't" he apologized as she nodded.

"He creeps me out" she muttered to herself as she turned to see Sam talking to Andy.

Suddenly the sound of Sam screaming in pain caught their attention as Dean shot out from the car followed by Crystal. Sam fell to ground but Dean managed to catch him before he could hurt himself, it was obvious he'd just had another vision.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "What is it?" concerned showed all over his face.

"A woman, a woman burning alive" he stuttered through the pain as Crystal caught up to them.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"A gas station, she's going to kill herself" he said and looked to Dean.

"What does that mean?" Andy asked confused.

"Shut up" Dean barked at him.

"Is it the same as the doctor?" Crystal asked as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she gets triggered by a cell phone call" they looked to Andy who was very confused.

"When?" Dean asked as he and Crystal helped Sam to his feet, the pain radiated throughout his brain.

"I don't know" his eyes went to Andy. "But if we keep an eyes on this son of a bitch then it can't happen".

"But I didn't hurt anyone" Andy said holding up his hands.

"Yeah not yet" Sam snapped back. The sound of a fire engine caught their attention as they turned to see it rush past.

"Dean, Crystal follow it" Sam said as they nodded.

"What about him?" Crystal asked.

"I'll watch him, he can't control me" Sam explained. Crystal and Dean took off after the fire engine, it finally came to a sudden halt by a gas station, smoke everywhere. When they exited the car, Crystal gave a gagging noise when the smell of burning flesh filled her nose. "Oh god" she said as they watched the firemen start to put the fire out on the now dead woman.

"I'll call Sam" Crystal nodded. She didn't see any police around as she saw one of the station clerks nearby, he was shaken up and crying. Walking over she came to a stop, "Hey, did you see what happened?" she asked, her voice was calm and sympathetic. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, god it was horrible" Crystal put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he nodded and crossed his arms.

"Uh I was in the store, she was filling up her car and then the next minute she was pouring gas over herself, I tried to stop her but she lit herself up before I could do anything" he sobbed as Crystal nodded.

"Ok, thank you for your help, its going to be ok" she turned and walked over to where Dean stood.

"Did he see anything?" Dean asked.

"Just that she lit herself on fire, nobody was with her" she replied.

"We need to find out who she was" Crystal nodded.

Crystal and Dean pulled up in front of Andy's truck, Sam and Andy both got out.

"Her name was Holly Becket, forty one, single" Crystal explained as Sam looked at Andy.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never heard of her. I swear".

"Well I called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy" Dean said.

"Were you adopted?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Andy replied.

"You didn't think to mention this" Sam was becoming angry.

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-" Andy was both confused and shocked, if this woman had been his birth mother then she was now dead.

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office" Dean explained, his voice showed that he was annoyed.

"Well screw that" Andy said with a smile.

Andy, Crystal, Sam and Dean were in the office as Andy was busy escorting a middle age guard out of the room.

"Just go get a coffee" Andy smiled as the guard nodded. As the man walked away, Andy used a dramatic voice, "These arn't the droids your looking for" he smiled.

"Awesome" Dean said as he placed a box of files onto the table. Crystal looked up from the filing cabinet as she sighed.

"I don't trust you" she said as Andy walked over.

"Ok, look I know your angry about the kiss" Dean and Sam looked up at them as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"He got me to kiss him and then stole our sandwiches and coffee. I feel dirty almost" she grabbed some files and pushed past him.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Dean just smiled as Crystal looked at him.

"Come on, a power like that would be awesome to have, you agree?" he asked.

"No, it's a horrible ability. The fact that you make people do whatever you want, it's dangerous. People losing their free will" she went back to flicking through the files.

"Got it" Sam said as they all stopped and crowded round him. "Andy its true. Holly was your mother" Andy sat back in his seat and rubbed his face to make sure he was awake, all this news was freaking him out.

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?" he joked.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them" Sam explained as the dots connected in their minds.

"But I didn't kill him" Andy said.

"Its ok, we believe you" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam hesitated for a second before looking at Dean.

"Then who did?" Crystal asked.

"Uh, I got a pretty good idea. Holly gave birth to twins" Sam said as it all clicked into place.

A little while later they were speeding off down the road to get to the cafe where Weber worked but suddenly Sam gave a groan and clutched his head as he was having another vision.

"Sam?" Dean asked worried as Crystal and Andy who were sat in the back watched concerned.

Sam's hand was searching for the door handle as Dean slammed on the breaks and stopped the Impala. Getting out he and Crystal rushed around to the other side of the car as Sam shoved the door open and collapsed onto his knees holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, its ok" Dean reassured him.

"What did you see?" Crystal asked.

Crystal watched as Sam smashed the window to the driver's side of the car, he was shouting at Weber to get out of the car. She had her gun at the ready and knew Dean was higher up with a rifle ready to kill Weber if he did anything. Watching the scene unfold, Sam got Weber out of the car as Andy shoved a piece of tape over his mouth to prevent him from controlling Tracey. Andy proceeded to kick Weber twice in the stomach as he shouted at him, Sam pushing him back to prevent him from doing anything else.

Suddenly Tracey picked up a large piece of wood and hits Sam on the back of the head with it as he went to the ground with a thud. Crystal aimed her gun at Weber as he pulled the tape off of his mouth and smiled.

"How did you do that?" Andy asked him.

"Practice. You can do it too by practicing. You see sometimes you don't even need to use words" it was then that he turned and looked in the direction Crystal was hiding. Crystal felt her body standing up, she was trying to stop herself but soon she was walking out of the bush and towards them as Andy looked to her in shock.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked Weber.

"Just having a little fun, Bro. They want to kill us, don't you see" he turned to face the direction Dean was hiding. "I see you" he smiled as he went silent. Crystal heard the shot and then felt the pain as she went falling to the ground, Dean had shot her in the side of her leg, just above the knee as she let out a scream, Weber chuckled.

Tracey was now standing on the ledge as she waited for her next command.

"I wanted to tell you but he wouldn't let me" Weber explained as Andy looked confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"The man with the yellow eyes" Crystal looked over to Sam who was coming too as he noticed her on the ground, her hand trying to stop the bleeding from the gun shot wound.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked, his eyes darting to Tracey and back to Weber.

"He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me I had a brother. A twin" he smiled.

Dean who was shocked to find he had just shot Crystal in the leg was about to shoot Weber again but Weber turns to look in his direction once more. Dean felt himself turning the gun on his head instead. He was trying so hard not to but his finger went to the trigger as he waited for the shot.

But the shot came from down below, Weber face fell as he looked down to see blood seeping from his shirt, turning he saw Andy holding a gun aimed at him. Weber stuttered a few words before falling to the floor dead, Andy lowered the gun as he was shaking.

Crystal winced as the paramedic stitched the wound up, it wasn't serious just a flesh wound as she put it. Over the shoulder of the paramedic she could see Dean and Sam talking to Andy as the paramedic finished patching her up. "Thanks" Crystal said as she grabbed the crutch she had been given.

"Now you better be at the hospital tomorrow Mrs. Jones for a check up" Crystal nodded and smiled as she hobbled off towards Dean and Sam.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. How are you?" he asked as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Fine, even after someone shot me" she giggled as Dean looked away as he sighed.

"Yeah sorry about that" he said as she shrugged.

"Wasn't you really, it was him" she said as they saw the body bag being lifted into the ambulance.

Dean's cell went off as Sam got into the Impala and slammed the door, obviously him and Dean had a fight about the whole Demon situation.

"Hello?" Dean asked. "Ellen, what's up?" he asked as his face fell. "Yeah, will be right there" he said as he closed his phone.

Crystal, Dean and Sam sat at the bar as Ellen walked over to them and put down a ton of folded sheet of paper.

"Got these off Ash" she said. They had 3 pints in front of them as Ellen lent on the bar. "Wanna tell me about the last hunt of yours?" she asked.

"Nope, not really" Sam said as Dean agreed.

"Its a family thing" Dean said.

"Not really. Not anymore anyways" Ellen said.

"Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?" Ellen asked Sam looked to the others before nodded.

"Yeah, we think so" he replied.

"Why?" Ellen asked.

"None of your business" Dean snapped back.

"Dean" Crystal said as she glared at him.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here" Ellen said as she was angry about them not telling her this before.

Sam sighed as he started to explain the whole deal, "There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um, we all have some kind of ability" he was nervous about speaking about this other than to Crystal or Dean.

"Ability?" Ellen asked confused.

"Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us" Sam said.

"Plans, what kind of plans?".

"Uh, we don't know" Sam shifted uncomfortable, he felt like a freak talking about this.

"These people out there, these psychics. Are they dangerous?" Ellen asked, her eyes went to Sam as Dean cut in.

"No, not all of them" Dean said.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous" Sam interjected.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?" Ellen asked.

"We've been able to track them down, they all seem to follow a certain pattern. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday" Crystal explain but Sam shook his head.

"Not all of them" he said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is, I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary" Sam explained.

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down" Ellen said.

"We don't know how many there are out there then" Dean said.

Ellen sighed as Jo walked back to the bar, "Jo, honey. Better break out the whiskey for this one" she said as Jo nodded and walked off.

**(A/N: Thats the end of this episode, thanks for reading and I will update as soon as I can, thanks again, from Vicky x)**


	15. Playthings 1 S2, E11

**(A/N: Thanks for the response to the last chapter, hope you enjoy this episode).**

**Playthings – Part 1**

Crystal let out a moan as she landed on the bed with the guy she had met that night, Alex. Smiling she began to unbutton his shirt as he slowly kissed her neck, the smell of alcohol was in the air, she was tipsy. However, the sound of her cell going off intrupted them as she sighed and pushed on his chest.

"Ignore it" he breathed but she shook her head.

"Can't sorry" she lent over to where her jacket lay next to her on the bed and fished inside her pocket to find her vibrating phone. Flipping it up she pressed it to her ear, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey" Dean voice sounded on the other end. "We got a job".

"Ok, on my way" she hung up the phone and looked at Alex. "Sorry, I got to go. Work" he groaned and stood up.

"Well can I have your number, when your next in town?" he asked as he was about to say no but then changed her mind. "Sure" she grabbed a pen off the desk and a piece of paper before scribbling her number down on it and throwing it onto the bed. "Thanks Crystal" he said as she walked up to him and pulled his face down before kissing him.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can finish what we started" she pulled her coat on and walked towards the door of his apartment. "See you soon Alex" she closed the door behind her and headed back to the motel.

"Hey" she said as she closed the door behind her. Dean and Sam looked up, "So what's the job?" she asked. Pulling her jacket off Sam was about to reply when his eyes went wide as did Dean. Crystal's shirt was unbuttoned to the point where her bra was exposed, "What?" she asked and followed their gaze before noticing her shirt was unbuttoned. "Crap" she turned quickly and began to re-do the buttons.

"Nice night?" Dean asked with a smile as she turned back around and glared.

"Yes, it was going to be a very nice night but nevermind. So whats the job?" she asked and pulled her jacket off.

"A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut, two freak accidents in the past three weeks, a lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty" Sam explained as Crystal nodded.

"Ok, better pack up and get going" she grabbed some clothes that she had left on her bed and a few research books before shoving them into her bag.

The ground was damp and the air wet and misty from the recent fall of rain. The Impala came to a stop as Dean, Sam and Crystal stepped out, grabbing their bags from the back and walked towards the hotel.

"This is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this" Dean smiled.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"You know, Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways, sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside" he closed his eyes for a second and smiled, "Hmm, Daphne. Love her" Crystal rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Dear God, Dean" she said as they walked up the steps to the front door.

Sam came to halt as Crystal looked at him, "What?" she asked as he was busy staring at a pot holding some rotted flowers.

"I'm not so sure haunted's the problem" he reached out and tapped a five point pattern on the pot. "You see this pattern, that's a quincunx, that's a five-spot" he explained as Crystal walked back down the steps to get a closer look.

"Hoodoo?" she asked.

"Yeah, you fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies" Sam said.

"I don't see no bloodweed though" Dean added. "Besides, don't you think this place is a little too, uh, whitemeat for hoodoo?" he asked as Sam nodded.

"Maybe" they continued up the steps.

"Hello, may I help you?" a woman asked as they entered.

"Yes, we would like a room for a couple of nights" Crystal said as the woman nodded. Crystal walked to the desk with Dean and Sam as the woman began writing in a diary or planner of some sorts.

"Well, Congratulations. You may be some of our last guests" she said with a sad laugh.

"Let me guess, travelling?" she asked as Crystal nodded.

"Yep, we've been planning it for a while and finally managed get time for it" the women shared a smile as Dean felt glad to have her here, she always had a way with people.

"And boyfriend, girlfriend" she pointed to Crystal and Dean as they looked at each other and Sam walked up behind.

"Yep, and I'm his brother" he replied as they looked at him but then gave a fake smile as Dean wrapped his arm around Crystal's waist.

"So, one room for you two and another for you sir" she said writing it down. Crystal glared at Sam as he shrugged and the woman turned to grab their keys. "If you have any questions I'm always around, my name is Susan by the way" she said as Dean pulled out one of his fake credit cards as she filled out the paperwork and he signed it.

"Ok, Mr Mahagov, here are you keys and enjoy your stay" she dinged the bell on the counter as the sound of movement in the next room could be heard. "You'll be staying in rooms 237 and 238. Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen to their rooms?" she said as they turned to see an elderly doorman/butler enter the room and grabbed Dean's duffle bag.

"Let me guess, travellers?" he asked as Dean nodded.

Crystal sat on the armchair in the room as a knocking could be heard at the door, Dean stood up and opened it to show Sam. "Check this out" he laughed as he gestured to a hanging antique wedding dress on the far wall. "Creepy, huh?" he asked as Sam nodded.

"Let's get started" Sam held up a pile of papers as he walked over to the desk and took a seat; Dean sat on the bed as Sam riffled through the papers. "All right. Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill" he explained.

"Well there's a connection, they're both tied to shutting the place down" Dean said as he reached into his bar and pulled out a beer.

"Somebody doesn't want to leave this place" Crystal said as she stood up.

"That Susan Lady?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so, I mean she's the one who selling the place" Sam said.

"Then who, Sherwin?" he asked.

"I don't know" Sam said.

Crystal walked down the corridor as Dean and Sam had gone to investigate the other part of the hotel. She came to a stop outside a door, it was partly open as she pushed it slightly and walked in. The room looked like a study of some kind, two red velvet arm chairs by a fire, a desk on the far side, a bookcase filled to the brim with old books and a mirror hanging above the fire.

She walked over to the fireplace as there were old pictures, she noticed one with a woman and two girls. The woman had dark long hair and was smiling with what must of been her two daughters sitting by her legs. Turning she walked over to the bookcase and ran her fingers over the spines of the books as she quietly hummed to herself.

"Mummy?" a voice rang behind her as she turned to see a pale blonde girl in a school uniform. The girls face fell as she stared up at Crystal.

"Hello" Crystal said.

"Your not mummy, your trying to replace my mummy" the girl turned and fled from the room. Crystal stood confused as she followed after the girl but there was no sign of her when she got into the hallway.

She walked back into the room confused as she then noticed a painting hanging on the far wall, she stepped closer to see that it was of a man in his mid 30's with a younger looking woman in a wedding dress.

"Oh, Hello" she turned to see Susan standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" Crystal apologized.

"Its alright, your welcome to look around. Most of this stuff will be gone by the end of the month, its nice that you can still see it. Your admiring the painting?" she asked as Crystal nodded.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked.

"My grandfather and his wife. She was my mother's step mother. A kind woman but my mother hated her at first but came to like her soon enough, you know how children get when their father or mother re-marries, they don't want that person replacing the original" Susan took a closer look at the painting. "You look just like her" she smiled as Crystal nodded.

"I better go, sorry again for intruding" Crystal turned and left the room as she made her way back to her's and Dean's room to have a shower.

Crystal discovered that their was no shower but a small bath, she stripped off and ran the water deep and hot before slipping under the bubbles and relaxing. Closing her eyes she lent forward and pulled her knees up, humming to herself as the steamed filled the air. However, Crystal like she was being watched as she opened her eyes and let out a shreak when she saw the small pale blonde girl again standing by the door to the bathroom, anger in her eyes.

"You let her die. You let her die" she screamed as Crystal grabbed the large cream colour towel and wrapped it around herself as she looked away for a second and back to see the girl had vanished. Running could be heard as Dean came into view.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked and then noticed she was dripping wet and barely covered. "Uh, sorry" he said and turned to face away from her. "I heard you scream" he said.

"Yeah, I saw a little girl. A little blonde girl at the door" Crystal dried her body quickly and slipped her robe on as she walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "I'm covered now" Dean nodded a little awkward at the whole situation as he took a seat on the bed.

"You saw a little girl, where did she go?" he asked.

"I don't know, she was there the one minute and gone the next" Crystal rubbed the back of her neck. "I saw her before, I was in the study earlier and she was behind me. She called me 'Mommy' but soon saw I wasn't and became angry, 'Said I was replacing her mommy" Crystal took a deep breath and sat down on the chair.

"Well I'll go have a look, you stay here and get dressed" Dean stood up as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh also, you been working out?" he asked as Crystal eyes went wide.

"Get out, get" Dean left the room laughing as Crystal slammed the door but smiled as she blushed.

**(A/N: Second Chapter is on its way soon, hope you like it. From Vicky)**


	16. Playthings 2 S2, E11

**Playthings – Part 2**

Crystal walked back to the bed as she took a seat but felt a little light headed, lying back her head hit the pillow as she told herself that she would just rest her eyes but then everything went dark and she was asleep.

Crying. She could hear someone crying, a little girl. She couldn't see anything, only hearing the sound of the crying girl.

"You killed her, you killed Maggie" the little girl sobbed.

Crystal felt herself speak back, "No, it was an accident, Rosie" but the girl continued to cry.

"You never loved us. You never loved my father. You wanted to kill us all" the sobbings died down as Crystal felt herself waking up.

Her eyes crept open as she had that feeling again, like she was being watched. Someone was by the bed, the room was cold.

"You let me die" her eyes snapped open as she turned her head to see the little blonde girl from earlier. She sat up straight but didn't move.

"So you are a ghost" Crystal said. The girl looked at her dead in the eyes, so much pain and anger in them. "Maggie?" she guessed.

"I will make you suffer. You will feel what I felt, you and Tyler" Crystal eyes went wide.

"Tyler, what have you done to Tyler?" she asked. Crystal had heard about Susan's daughter, she had only glimpsed her once when they entered the hotel but the little girl seemed innocent in all of this.

"Nothing, yet" the little smiled as she lent forward and before Crystal to move to stop her she put her hand over Crystal's mouth, Crystal's vision went dark.

Dean and Sam were trying to calm a terrified Susan down, she had almost been run over by a driverless car but Sam had managed to grab her and throw them both out of them way as it crashed into a tree.

Susan sipped her whiskey as Dean entered right behind them.

"What the hell happened out there?" she asked as Dean stood next to her.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked.

"Yes" a tear dripped down her cheek as she continued to drink her whiskey, her hand shaking with fear.

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there? That was definitely a spirit" he turned and looked to Sam.

Susan looked from Dean to Sam and shook her head, "Your insane" she said. This was just a misunderstanding, there was no way there were spirits and curses.

"Yep, its been said" Dean added back to her. Sam crouched down so he was eye level with her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke" Sam asked as Susan looked taken back by the question.

"What does that have to do..." but Sam cut her off.

"Just answer the question" he demanded by kept a calm voice.

"About a month ago" she estimated.

"Just before the killings" Sam said as he stood up. "See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them" Sam explained.

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit" Dean added.

"Yes, but then she had the stroke and couldn't anymore" but they still didn't know what or who the spirit was.

Susan continued to shake her head, "I don't believe this" she said looking at them like they were crazy.

"Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone" Sam said. Susan looked confused as she finished her whiskey and coughed a little.

"I only have one daughter" she murmered.

"One?" Sam asked confused.

"I thought Tyler had a sister name Maggie?" Dean asked as Susan looked to them both.

"Maggie Imaginary" she said. Sam looked to Dean as it all clicked into place as he began to panic.

"Where's Tyler?" he asked.

Dean opened the door to his and Crystal's room but she wasn't inside. "Crystal?" he called but no reply came.

"Dean come on" Sam said as Dean turned to leave but stopped when he noticed the antique wedding dress that had been hung on the wall was now gone.

"Huh?" he asked as he closed the door and followed after Sam and Susan who went into the play room. The place was a mess, the china dolls were smashed up, all the toys broken and destroyed as Susan let out a sob and looked at them.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked.

"We will find her, first we need to know who this 'Maggie' is" Sam said. "Susan think, tell us what you know about Maggie"Sam asked.

"Not much, Tylers been talking to her ever since Mum had the stroke" she sobbed.

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Dean asked as he looked around the room.

"Uh no..." she shook her head.

"Think, think, I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?" Dean asked. Susan shook her head but when still as her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her" Susan explained as Dean noticed something on the floor. Bending down he pushed the broken pieces of china doll body parts away as he picked up the silver round locket, he didn't need to ask who's it was. It was Crystal's, he had given it to her when she was 13 years old as a birthday girl.

"Did Maragret pass away as a child?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she drowned in the pool. My mum never forgave her step mother for it but it was an accident" Susan remembered the story her mother told her. Dean eyes snapped up.

"Sam look" he said as he held out Crystal's locket. "I couldn't find her in the room and the wedding dress on the wall is missing".

"Who did the wedding dress belong too?" Sam asked Susan.

"Lucy, she was my mother's step mother" Dean and Sam looked to each other in shock.

"So Maggie thinks Crystal is Lucy, why would she think that?" Sam asked.

Susan's eyes went wide, "The painting, she was looking at earlier. She looks just like Lucy, oh god Tyler" she sobbed.

"Come on" they headed for the pool.

Tyler looked up at Crystal, Crystal looked down at Tyler as she gulped and turned to see Maggie behind them on the balcony. Tyler and Crystal were holding onto the railings. Crystal was wearing the beautiful antique wedding dress as it fitted her pefectly.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Tyler asked.

"She hurt me. She needs to be punished, learn from her mistakes" Crystal shook her head.

"Maggie, I'm not who you think I am, I'm not" she said but Maggie shook her head.

"Lies" she shouted as she disappeared and then appeared between Tyler and Maggie.

"Its ok. Once she has gotten her punishment we can be together, forever" she smiled as Tyler looked down at the water.

"Why does it have to be this way?" she asked scared of the height. "I'm scared".

"It's ok. It won't hurt" Crystal shook her head.

"She's lying to you Tyl..." but the sound of banging made them turn to look behind them.

"Tyler" Susan shouted as Crystal saw Dean and Sam banging on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Mummy?" Tyler asked as she looked to her mother. Maggie grabbed Tyler hand and shoved her off of the railings Crystal watched in horror as she fell into the plastic wrapping covering the pool.

"Tyler" she shouted as she dived in after her.

Crystal hit the water as she took a few second to look through the water but she saw Maggie struggling to get free from the plastic wrapping, she was going to die if Crystal didn't get out of it. She began to swim towards her but she felt something pull her back as she looked behind her and saw Maggie with an angry face. Her hands came out around Crystal's throat and pushed her down to the bottom of the pool, Crystal struggling against the child who was a strong spirit.

Sam was trying to break the door that led to the balcony and Dean and Susan had gone round the back to get in the other way. Sam managed to break the glass as he unlocked the door and shoved his way through before diving into the water towards Tyler who was struggling against the water still.

Dean finally managed to kick the door open as Susan pushed through and ran down the steps to the pool below. Sam came to the surface as Dean spotted him but saw no Crystal as he could see a shape beneath the water.

"Crytal!" he shouted.

Crystal felt dizzy as Maggie smiled but then seemed to stop as Crystal could heard a soft child's voice calling, 'Margaret, Margaret" Maggie looked up and disappeared and everything went dark once more.

Dean dived under the water as he could see her face down, not moving. Reaching out he grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface as he swam to the side. Tyler was being comforted by her mother as she cried.

"Pass her up" Sam shouted as he held out his arms and took Crystal from Dean. Sam layed her down on the edge of the pool as Dean pulled himself up and out of the water. "She's not breathing" he said as Dean looked at him in shock. Pushing his brother out the way he got onto his knees and started CPR, leaning down to quickly give her the kiss of life as he shouted.

"Come on, Come on. Don't let a little bit of water stop you. Come on" Susan shielded her daughter from the scene as Sam looked to his brother and then back to Crystal who was still on the floor.

"Dean... I don't" but Dean ignored him.

"COME ON!" he shouted as he began to sob and soon slowed down the compression, "No, please. God, Please" he put his face onto her stomach as he let out a shout of frustration. "Please" he whispered.

A coughing sound erupted from her throat as Dean sat bolt up right in shock, Crystal turned to the side and coughed up the remanded of the water from her lungs as she looked around confused.

"Crystal?" Dean asked as she looked to him confused.

"Hey" she said with a weak smile. "Tyler?" she asked as Dean nodded.

"She's ok, Maggie's gone" he smiled and laughed with relief as he pulled her up into a hug.

"Dean, why are you wet?" she asked.

Susan had gone to get her mother from upstairs but found her dead. The paramedics said it was another stroke.

"You ok?" Crystal asked as she was crouched down on her knees talking to Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said as Crystal shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad your ok" Crystal smiled as Tyler gave her a hug.

"Bye" Tyler said as she walked over to her Mum.

"Bye" Crystal said standing up and walking down the steps to where Dean and Sam stood.

"You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Sam said as he held the taxi door open and Tyler got in.

"Thank you, all of you" she said and gave Sam a full body hug as Dean looked to Crystal who grinned. Susan got into the taxi as Sam closed the door behind her and the taxi drove off.

"Think you could have hooked up some MILF action there, bud. I'm serious, I think she liked you" Dean said as they walked towards the car.

"Yeah, thats all she needs" Sam replied.

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl. Not a bad day" Dean.

"I only died, feels like a pretty normal day" Crystal smiled as Dean and Sam looked at her. "I'm fine" but Dean shook his head.

"You had us worried there, thought we'd lost you" Crystal looked down to the ground.

"Well I'm sorry, you can't get rid of me that easily" she said as she walked towards the parked Impala.

"By the way, loving that colour on you" Dean said as she gave him the finger as Sam and him laughed.

**(A/N: Loving these chapters everytime I do a new one, comment and tell me what you think, thanks. From Vicky x)**


	17. Born Under a Bad Sign S2, E14

**(A/N: Ok so with this episode is probably only gonna be one chapter, I tried to work Crystal into the story but I didn't want her being the one getting hurt all the time so with this episode she's only present at the start and at the end, enjoy).**

**Born Under A Bad Sign**

Dean and Crystal sat in the Roadhouse at the bar, her fingers drumming on the wood of her stool as she glanced over at Dean. His head was in his hands as he sighed and sat up straight.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Dean, he's been gone for almost a week, maybe he just needs time" Crystal said but Dean shook his head.

"No, you see if he needed time he would call or something, but he's not picking up his phone, nothing" Ellen looked at them both.

"Ash is looking but he's come up empty handed again, there's no sign of Sam anywhere" Dean groaned and pushed himself up so he was standing.

"We've gotta go look for him" Crystal nodded.

"Actually, I might head over to Bobby's, Sam might turn up there" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah, he might" Crystal stood up as she put a hand of Dean's shoulder.

"Its going to be OK Dean, its Sammy" Dean nodded as she pulled him into a hug, his arms going around her as she pulled back. "I'll call you if he does show, you better get going" Dean nodded as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"See you soon" he said as she nodded and he left.

Crystal knocked on Bobby's door as it took a few seconds for him to answer, he smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Hey Bobby" she smiled.

"Crystal, what you doing here?" he asked as she hugged him.

"Well I'm here about Sam but also to see you too" she said as he let her in.

"Sam, is everything ok?" he asked.

"I would like to say Yes but he's missing. He just went out and never came back. Deans out looking for him now but I came here to see if he would end up here" Bobby nodded as he gestured to the couch. She took a seat as he walked off into the kitchen and returned with a beer. "Thanks" she said before sipping it.

"Where do you think he'd be?" Bobby asked

"No clue. Its not like to just go off... well" she stopped as she thought, "The last time he went off was when he left us back when John was alive" Bobby nodded as she continued to sip her beer. "I need to do some research on this Yellow Eyed bastard anyways" she said, "Got any books which might help me?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah plenty, I'll go get them, do you want anything to eat?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No I already ate at the Roadhouse, thanks" she stood up and walked into the study room where his desk was, it was cluttered with books upon books. They were lucky to have Bobby.

Crystal was busy reading a passage from one of the many old books Bobby had found out for her, she was skimming the words to find any reference to this demon, they had found a few in the past but now she was looking for anything that told them of what he was planning. Bobby's phone started ringing as she could hear him in the kitchen cooking.

"Could you answer that?" he asked as she stood up.

"Yeah" Crystal made her way over to the phone. As she went to pick it up it stopped ringing. "Huh" she shrugged and turned to head back to the study when there was a knock at the door.

Bobby walked out from the kitchen as he made his way to the front door, opening it he was shocked to see Sam standing there. "Sam?" he asked as Crystal looked up from where she was standing.

"Hey Bobby" he said with a smile.

"Crystal said you would turn up" Sam looked at him shocked.

"She's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on in. Crystal, Sam is here" Crystal walked over as she watched him enter the house.

"Hey, Dean and I've been worried sick about you" she said as she pulled him in for a hug. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head" Crystal nodded as she looked to Bobby. "Beers?" she asked as Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, Sam do you want one?" he asked as Sam nodded.

Turning she walked into the kitchen.

"So did you get up to anything whilst away from Dean and Crystal?" Bobby asked.

"No, just kept myself to myself and thought about stuff" Bobby nodded as Crystal walked back into the room with three beers. She hand one to Sam and Bobby and kept one herself.

"I'm glad your ok Sammy" she smiled.

"Thank you" she took a sip from her beer as did Bobby and Sam but Sam let out a groan of pain as mist came from his mouth and he doubled over in pain. Crystal glared at him as Bobby looked down at Sam and then to Crystal.

"What did you do?" Sam asked her as she looked to Bobby.

"Little Holy Water in the beer" Bobby said with a smile. "Always does the trick". Crystal pulled out her phone and held it up for the demon to see, it was a text from Dean with two words. 'Sam Possessed' and was sent two minutes ago.

The demon continued to groan in pain as Crystal kicked him in the face and knocked him out. When the demon finally came to he was smacked in the face to wake him up as he groaned and lifted his head, he could feel his arms and legs tied to the chair was sat in.

Dean, Bobby and Crystal stood in front of him as he looked at them, he small smile on his face. Dean looked up as the demon followed his gaze to see the painted Devil trap as he sighed and looked back to them all.

"Dean. back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach" the Demon looked smug.

"How about I smack that smart ass right out of your mouth?"Dean threatened as the demon smiled.

"Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging" he said. Crystal turned and picked up a bucket of water as Dean smiled.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt Sam at all" he took the bucket from Crystal before throwing the water over the demon who groaned in pain as steam erupted from it's body.

"Holy waters a bitch, huh?" Crystal asked with a smile.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean shouted as the demon groaned in pain and glared up at him.

"Sam's still my meat puppet, I'll make him bite off his tongue" he threatened but Dean shook his head.

"No, you wont be in his long enough. Bobby" he said as Bobby stepped forward and was holding one of his books open in his hands as he started reading from it.

"_Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio .._" he read the Latin out as he circled the demon.

Dean leaned forward, "See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first" he shouted over Bobby's Latin as the demon through his head back and let out a laugh before looking back Dean and Crystal.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan" he said as Crystal looked to Bobby to continue.

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei..." but the demon just smiled.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working, I learned a few new tricks" as he closed his eyes and began to speak in latin. "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine ..." his head low as fire appeared behind him and the room began to shake.

"Not what I pictured" Dean shouted to Bobby as Crystal looked at them both.

"What now?" she shouted.

"What's going on Bobby?" Dean asked as Bobby went behind the demon and noticed something on his arm, pulling his sleeve up he looked at the marking which had been burned onto Sam's skin and then to the others.

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!" he shouted over the banging, objects and furniture were being thrown around the room.

"What the hell do we do?" Dean shouted back.

"I don't know" they all looked to the demon as he continued chanting. He then shoved his head back as a crack sounded above them, the Devil Trap cracked into sections as they looked up shocked.

"There" the demon said as Dean and Crystal looked at his eyes now black, "That's better" he smiled and cracked his neck left and right with a smug grin of his face as he flicked his head and sent Bobby flying against the wall which knocked him out.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted as the demon snapped the binds keeping him to the chair as he stood up. He back handed Crystal across the face as she fell with a force to the ground as he looked to Dean and sent him flying back against the wall. Stepping over Crystal body he grabbed Dean by the scruff of the neck and punched him in the face.

"You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um," he hits Dean again, "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons" another hit. Dean had blood running heavily from his nose as he looked up, barely conscious at the demon. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear" and again another hit as he glared down at Dean, "And you sent me back there" Dean looked up at his brother as he registered it and smiled through the pain.

"Meg" he said as the demon hit him once more.

"Not anymore, now I'm Sam" he then grabbed onto Dean's badly injured shoulder and dug his thumb into the fresh bullet wound from earlier that night. Dean let out a groan of pain as the demon smiled down at him with hatred. "By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says "howdy" he smiled as he dug his thumb in deeper, Dean's hand came up to try and stop it but he wasn't strong enough.

"All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect" he said and shoved Dean's hand away before pulling back. "But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you" he went to hit him one last time but Bobby grabbed his arm and pressed a hot poker to the marking on his arm as the demon let out a groan of pain. Black smoke billowed out of Sam's open mouth and up the chimney as Sam fell back against a filing cabinet.

He scrabbled up as he looked around confused at where he was until he registered the location, noticing Bobby standing near him, Crystal coming too on the floor and Dean sat up against the wall holding his shoulder.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam looked to him.

"Did I miss anything?" he joked but Dean punched him in the face. "Ow" he said as he held his face and looked to the other. Crystal gave a groan as Bobby helped her stand up.

"Here" Crystal said as she placed an icepack into Sam's hands, "Should stop the swelling" Sam nodded as he placed it against his cheek. Dean sat opposite him nursing his own face which was swollen terribly as he had a few cuts here and there. Crystal had a small bruise on her cheek but it wasn't bad.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean" Sam said.

"Yeah well, right back at ya" he said and groaned as his shoulder hurt.

Bobby walked into the kitchen as he stopped and looked at them. "Bobby, was it?" Crystal asked.

"You ever heard of Steve Wandell?" he asked them as Crystal shook her head.

"No, sorry" Dean said. "Why?"

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?" he asked as Dean shook his head again.

"No, never heard of him" Sam looked to his brother.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?" he asked as they nodded.

"We better get going" Crystal said as Dean and Sam stood up.

"Take these with ya" Bobby handed them each a metal charm.

"What are they?" Dean asked.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there; this'll stop it from getting back up in you" Crystal, Dean and Sam pulled them on over their heads.

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks" Dean said.

"Thanks Bobby" Crystal said.

"You three take care or your now" he said.

"You too" Sam replied as they headed out of the house and to the parked Impala outside.

The atmosphere in the car was tense, Crystal didn't know what to say as Sam looked to Dean as he drove with one hand. Sam turned and frowned to himself quietly, Dean looked over and noticed.

"You ok Sam, is that you in there?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was awake for some of it, Dean. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands; I saw the light go out in his eyes" Crystal lent forward as she listened.

"That must of been awful" Dean said.

"You have to remember Sam it wasn't you, it was Meg who killed him" Crystal said, he nodded.

"I almost carved up Jo too. But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot" Crystal eyes went wide, she didn't know Jo had been hurt.

"She ok" Dean said as he noticed Crystal's eyes. He turned to Sam, "It was the right move, Sam, it wasn't you" he said and looked back to the road in front.

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?" he asked.

Dean sighed, "Sam, when Dad told me that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to save you" he said as he looked at his brother before going back to the road, it went quiet for a few second but then Dean laughed softly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" he said and shook his head as he laughed.

"Dean, come on" Sam said.

"Dude, you, you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week" he looked to Sam as he smiled, "That's naughty" Crystal smiled as she sat back in the car, the tense atmosphere was no more.

Sam's frown cracked as he too found himself laughing with his brother.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it, getting close to the end ones soon. Please comment and tell what episodes you want in Season 3, thanks. From Vicky x** )


	18. What Is And What Should Never Be S2, E20

**(A/N: This episode will be similar to the last one, only one chapter for this episode. Again just a reminder please leave a comment telling me what episodes your loved from Season 3 or which episodes you think I will be able to work best with, thank you and as always, ENJOY! )**

**What Is And What Should Never Be**

Crystal sat at the desk in the small motel room as she looked up at Sam who stood by the window peeking through the curtains at the cop car outside. It had been there for the past 10 minutes, Sam was worried about the recent WANTED sent out for him and Dean.

"Theres a cop car outside" he said to Dean who was currently driving around somwhere. "I don't know" he replied.

Sam let out a breath of relief as he let the curtain fall back into place and turned from the window. "They're leaving, false alarm" he smiled as Crystal shook her head and laughed before going back to the open books they had collected. Her eyes scanned the books as they were all opened on the same subject, they were dealing with a Djinn. John's journal was also on the table, open as well on Djinn's.

"You got anything yet?" Sam asked Dean. Obviously Dean had come up with nothing. "Here, I'll put you on speaker phone" he pressed a button and placed the phone on the table.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, so what is it?" he asked.

"We are dealing with a Djinn" she said as she heard him laugh on the other end.

"A freaking genie?" he asked.

"Yep" she looked at Sam as he took a seat opposite her at the table.

"What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess they're powerfull enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden and the harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran" Sam explained as Crystal looked down at the books in front of them.

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick" Dean voice died down as he was thinking.

"Focus" Crystal shouted to him.

"Are you even listening?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so what do the Djinns lair at?" he asked.

"Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better, more places to hide" Sam explained.

"Yeah, I think I saw a place couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out" Dean said,

"Wait, Alone?" Crystal asked as she looked at Sam concerned.

"No, come pick us up first" Sam shouted.

"No. I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around" the line then goes dead.

"Dean!" Crystal shouted but knows it no use. "God Damn it" she sighs and looks to Sam who has worry over his face. "Will give him 20 minutes before calling him back" he nodded as they went back to their research.

**(We all know what happens to Dean, gets touched by the Djinn and sent to a perfect happy normal world where he is dating a beautiful girl named Carmen, his mother is alive, Jessica is alive, his Dad however is sadly dead and Sam and his don't talk to each other except for holidays)**

Dean looked down at the grave stone, 'JOHN E. WINCHESTER 1954-2006 LOVING HUSBAND & FATHER REMEMBERED FOREVER" was engraved on the front with a marbe stone. Fresh flowers and phots were placed in front of the grave as Dean stood with his hands in his pockets.

"All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved. They're all dead. And there's this woman that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something. Like it like it doesn't want me to be happy" he felt the tears coming as he choked them back.

"Course I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball but... 'o go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest" he finished immetating his dad's voice as he shook his head and sighed. "Right? But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero? (begins to cry while talking) What about us, huh? Mom's not supposed to live her life. Sammy's not supposed to get married. Why do we have to sacrifice everything, dad?" he asked as the sound of thunder rumbled in the sky as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Its..." he stopped and listened to the thunder, "Yeah" he finished as he sighed.

Dean went to turn to leave but then something caught his eyes, it was a woman standing in front of a grave, he could just hear her talking to it like he had been. He couldn't see her face from the angle she was standing at but the sound of her voice was familiar as he walked quietly to get a better look at her. It was dark but the lamposts nearby provided just enough light so he could see as she bent down and pressed her fingers to her lips and then to gravestone.

"See you in another year, Dad" she said before standing up and turning to leave. Dean's eyes went wide as he recognized her. It was Crystal but she looked a little different, she had a long scar from the her eye to her cheek which looked like it was from a few years ago.

"Crystal?" he asked and stepped out from behind the tree he had been using for cover. She stopped dead and looked up to see him but the way she looked at him, she showed no sign of recognizing him as she looked confused.

"Do I know you?" she asked as Dean stepped closer but every step he took she took a matching step back.

"Its me, Dean. Come on, we've known each other since we were 7 years old" he said as she shook her head.

"Listen, you have me confused with someone else" she said and went to leave.

"But your dad died when you were seven yes, he was a hunter" Crystal stopped as she slowly turned and looked at Dean.

"Hunter?" she asked.

"Yeah, he hunted supernatural beings" Crystal cocked her head to the side.

"Your a hunter?" she asked and looked him up and down. "You don't seem like a hunter" she smiled a little, almost mocking him.

"So he did die then, when you were 7. But..." and then it registered. His mum had not died when Sam was 6 months old, therefore their father didn't become a hunter which meant that when Crystal's father died when she was 7, she didn't come live with John, Dean and Sam but then, where did she go?

"Look I'm going to stop you there. Yes my dad died when I was 7 ok, so what?" she asked.

"Where did you go after?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you, I've never even met you before. I'm not from around here ok, just passing through" she said.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"Came to visit my dad, obviously" she said as Dean looked to the gravestone. Crystal barely went to visit her fathers grave before, so why else would she be here. Unless, she was working a job in Kansas.

"Your working..." but when he turned back she was gone. "Damnit" he sighed and looked around but there was no sign of her anywhere.

The Impala pulled up in front of the the factory as Dean pulled out a flashlight and slowly shined it onto Sam's face it jolted him awake.

"Uh" he groaned as he sat up slowly and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked as Dean smiled.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore" but when Sam didn't responed he sighed, "Illinois" he said. Sam looked to the factory in front of them.

"And you think somethings in there?" he asked.

"I know it is" he looked up at the factory but then noticed a motorbike parked out the front, it looked like it didn't belong there as he looked confused.

Dean and Sam walked quietly around as they had flashlights in their hands, "See, nothing in here Dean" Sam said as a noise came from around the corner, Dean put up his hand to stop Sam as he pulled out the silver knife he'd taken from his mum's collection earlier in the night as he prepared to fight the Djinn.

However, Crystal appeared around the corner with a gun firmly gripped in her hands as she aimed it at them and glared. She stopped when she noticed it was Dean. "You?" she asked confused. Dean and Sam raised their hands as Dean smiled at her.

"So you are a hunter" he said as she glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same reason as you" he waved the silver knife in her hands, "The Djinn". Crystal looked to them both and noticed they didn't have any other weapons on them as she lowered her gun.

"Well clear off, I've been working this job for days now" she gestured to the open door behind them, "Go on" she repeated.

"No, we want to kill it just as much as you do, we can work together" Dean suggested.

"Impossible" Crystal replied.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I work alone, always have and always will. Others just slow you down, you get attached and that prevents you from making life or death decisions" Sam looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"Come on Sammy" Dean said as she held up her hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"In there" he said gesturing to a door up ahead.

"I'm going in there" she was angry now as Dean smiled.

"Well, Ladys first" Crystal went to open her mouth but closed it as she sighed.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid" she turned and walked towards the door as Dean and Sam followed. She opened it and stepped inside as they followed but she stopped dead at what she saw. Dead bodies hung from chains as they had needles stuck into their wrists, empty blood bags next to them as she then noticed a girl who looked close to death with an almost full blood bag.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean who didn't seem too shocked about this.

The sound of footsteps alerted them as Dean held up his hand to shut her up as he turned to see the shadow of the Djinn approaching. "Hide" he said as she shook her head.

"I wil kill it" she said but he looked at her.

"It will kill you, now hide" she sighed and turned, walking off to hide off to the side as Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him behind some boxes as they could see the now dead girl hanging there. The Djinn walked closer as the girl seemed to snap out of her sleep as she looked around confused, "Where's my dad?" she asked as the Djinn stepped closer. "No, where's my dad?" she cried as he placed his hand on her cheek and blue flares appeared on her skin. "Sleep" he repeated as she stopped crying and went limp as she passed out. He smiled and grabbed the tubbing that was connected to the blood bag, taking it he began to drip the blood into his mouth as he gulped it down before re-attached it.

Dean noticed Crystal as she crept from her hiding place and stood up, the Djinn turned to look at her as Dean sighed.

"She's the last one you'll feed off" Crystal said as she aimed her gun and fired but he was gone one second as she looked around confused. Dean noticed him appear behind her as he went to stand up but Sam grabbed him and pulled him back to stop him as the sound of something snapping echoed in the air and then a bag as Dean peeked through. His eyes went wide as he saw Crystal lying eyes opened on the floor, the Djinn had snapped her neck as she lay motionless. He turned and walked from the room.

Dean and Sam waited for him to finally go as Dean looked at Crystal dead on the floor before standing up and walking out of their hiding spot.

"My god, it's real. Your not crazy" Sam said as Dean looked to the girl as she slept, "She thought she was with her dad" he said confused and then looked to Crystal on the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't want this to ever happen" he said and bent down, closing her eyes as he took her hand.

"How well did you know her?" Sam asked as Dean looked up at him and then to Crystal.

"Very well" he replied and placed her hand on her stomach before standing back up, he felt the tears coming but pushed them back, he had to stay strong. He turned his attention back to the girl, "What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has" he said as Sam looked confused.

"Look man. That thing could come back, alright?" Sam said but Dean walked to the opposite side of the room as the woman and looked up at a flickering light bulb. It was then that he got flashes of himself tied up like her, his body hanging limply as blood flowed from him into one of the bags.

"Dean, please" Sam begged but Dean understood completely now, he breathed heavily as it all connected.

"What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up here someplace? What if all this is in my head?" he looked back to the woman and walked up to her, "I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow" he sighed and looked to his brother.

Dean looked at him mum, Sam, Carmen and Jessica as they stood in front of him, "Put the knife down, honey" she said and held out her hand. Dean looked to his right and down at Crystal who was pale now and very much dead, he looked back to them and sighed.

"Your not real, not of this is" he said.

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had" she replied.

"What?" he asked.

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Lets go home" she smiled.

"But I'll die, the Djinn'll.. drain the life out of me in a couple of days" he felt the tears coming once more but he didn't fight them this time.

"But in here, with us. It'll feel like years. Like a lifetime" Dean looked to Sam as he nodded. "I promise" she took his chin in her hand, "No more pain" she stroked his cheek, "Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us" she put her hand on his other cheek as he leaned into it and closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek, "Get some rest" she stepped back as Carmen walked towards him.

She lent up and pressed her lips to his as she cupped his cheeks, he kissed her back but felt it was wrong. He pulled back slowly and looked at her. "We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please" she said as he looked to Crystal once more and then back to her as Sam stepped forward and smiled.

""Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?" I'm begging you" he held out his hand, "Give me the knife".

Dean looked at them all, they smiled and nodded for him to give up the knife but deep down he knew this wasn't real and he couldn't trust what they were saying to be true. He took a step back and shook his head, "I'm sorry" he thrusted the knife into his chest but felt no pain.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean opened his eyes and saw him standing in front of him. It had worked.

"Is he alive?" her voice sounded next to Sam as he turned his head slowly and looked at her. She was alive as she put a hand to his cheek.

"Ahh.. Antie Em. There's no place like home" Dean smiled as Sam pulled out the needle sticking into his neck.

"Here" Crystal said as she handed Sam a knife to cut him down, Sam leaned up and began to cut at the ropes but that's when Dean noticed two blue eyes in the shadows behind them as hands appeared by Crystal head, he was going to snap her neck.

"Crystal" he shouted as she turned to see the Djinn standing behind her as she shoved him back into the darkness. Sam stepped back from Dean, the knife still in his hands as he lookd around.

"Where is he?" he asked as Crystal looked all around.

"I don't know, he still here though" she heard something behind as she turned just in time to be thrown across the room and slam into the wall as she fell to the floor.

"Crystal!" Dean shouted as she lay still on the ground. Sam lunged at the the Djinn with the knife as they fought with each other but Sam was now pinned on some steps with the Djinn holding him down by his throat. Dean groaned as he pulled himself free from the ropes and grabbed the discarded knife on the floor before thrusting it deep into the Djinn's back as it straightened up and let out a gasp before falling to the floor.

Sam took a few deep breaths as he rubbed his throat, "You ok?" Dean asked as he nodded. He turned to see Crystal standing up as she rubbed the back of her neck and groaned, making her way over to them.

"The girl" Dean said as he walked over to her, his eyes filled with saddness as she was still but when he went to check for a pulse a tear rolled down her cheek. "She's alive" he said shocked. "Sam, cut her down" he said, Sam took the knife and quickly cut her loose. Dean pulled the needle from her body as he took her in his arms. "Its ok, I've got you. I've got you" he repeated as he lowered her to the ground.

Dean sat on the bed reading a magazine as Sam was on the phone, Crystal looked over at Dean.

"Ok, uh, thank you so much for the update. Ok, bye" he hung up and walked over to the bed next to Dean. "That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilised. Good chance she's gonna pull through" he said as Dean nodded.

"That's good" he said and kept his eyes on the magazine, the questions would soon start and knew there was no way to avoid them.

"You alright?" Crystal asked as she stood up from the chair by the desk.

"Yeah, fine" he said. He looked to Sam, "Should of seen it Sam, our lives. You were such a whuss" he said as Sam smiled.

"So we didn't get along?" he asked as Dean shook his head with a smile.

"No" Crystal grinned as looked to the small kitchen they had.

"Beer?" she asked as they nodded.

"But I thought it was a perfect world?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't. It was a wish. I wished Mum hadn't of died which meant Dad never started hunting and… "he looked to Crystal in the kitchen as she opened the fridge and grabbed the beers. "We never met Crystal" Sam followed his gaze as he sighed. "She died" he said as Sam looked to him.

"How?" he asked quietly as Crystal popped the caps off the beers.

"The Djinn snapped her neck. She didn't know us but she was still a hunter" Sam nodded as she walked back to them, handing them both their beers before sipping her and taking a seat.

"I'm glad we got you back" Crystal said as Dean nodded.

"Glad to be back" he sipped his beer as Sam looked at him and smiled.

**(A/N: Another episode done, lots more to come. Comment and let me know what episodes in Season 3 you liked the most, thanks from Vicky x )**


	19. All Hell Breaks Loose 1 S2, E21, E22

**(A/N: The Last two episodes pushed into one, got two parts to these episodes so enjoy and comment, thanks)**

**All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1**

The music blared as Dean pulled up in front of Sunnyside Diner, a cafe in the middle of nowhere that was open pretty much all night which was a good thing for them. "Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" he asked Sam as he held out $20 for him to take.

"Dude, I'm the one who's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions" Sam said, taking the note swiftly from his brothers fingers.

"Leave the onions" Crystal said as Dean smiled at them both, "Oh and extra pickles on mine" Sam made a face as she smiled.

"Oh and see if they got any pie" Dean said as Sam glared at him.

"Apple if they have it" Crystal added in the back as she was busy looking through John's journal again. Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the door as he walked towards the diner, he could faintly hear Dean shouted.

"Bring me some pie" over and over again as Crystal giggled. They were both as bad as each other those two, they liked to eat, drink beer, fool around with people it was like she was a female version of Dean but a more polite version anyways.

"Where is he?" Crystal asked as she slammed the journal closed and lent forward from the back seat.

"I don't know, how longs it been?" he asked as she checked her watch.

"Almost 20 minutes, no way does it take that long to make 3 burgers, come on" she said and opened the back door, slamming it shut as she waited for Dean to get out of the car as well. "I feel like some Blackberry pie for some reason" Dean nodded as they walked towards the cafe.

"Me two, some vanilla ice cream as well" Crystal mmmm'd as they smiled and opened the door to the cafe but stopped dead at what they saw. Blood, everywhere. There was one other customers who was dead, his head on the table with a pool of blood dripping from it. And two dead waitresses plus a fry cook in the back.

Dean and Crystal pulled out their guns as they crept through the cafe, making sure to look everywhere beforehand. "Sam?" Dean shouted but no reply.

"The back door" Crystal said as Dean walked over, it was no shut properly as he opened it and looked out, no sign of Sam but as he went to close it he noticed something on the door by the window.

"Sulfur?" Crystal asked as he nodded. "Where is he?" she asked but Dean took off back out of the cafe as she ran off after him.

"Sam!" he shouted. He continued this for 10 minutes but there was never a reply.

"He's gone, we need to head to Bobby's to think and plan" Dean stopped and looked at her as it was raining. "He'll be ok, Its Sam, will find him Dean" Dean nodded as he got back into the Impala and they took off for Bobby's.

Dean pressed his foot on the gas more as the Impala shot up the road, Bobby turned and glanced at Crystal in the back who was casually reading a book as she looked up at him. "Its ok Bobby, most people find it scary when they drive with Dean" she smiled as Dean pressed further on the gas. They rounded the corner but what they saw shocked them to the core.

"Oh my god" Crystal said as they pulled in front of what had been the Roadhouse but was now a broken and badly burned down structure. Dean killed the engine as they got out and looked at the after mass of a raging fire.

They looked around as Crystal hoped they didn't find either Jo, Ellen or even Ash. "Do you see Ellen?" Dean asked as Crystal and Bobby turned their heads to glance at the dead bodies hiding under the burnt rumble.

"No" they replied as Dean stopped and bent down, inspecting a watch on one of the arms as he groaned and stood back up.

"Ah, Ash. God Damn" he sighed as Crystal walked over and looked down at the arm.

A little while later after they had search all through the rubble for Jo or Ellen or any evidence to suggest why Ash wanted to talk to them so badly, they made they're way back towards the car.

"What now?" Crystal asked as Dean sighed.

"I don't know, we don't know where Ellen or Jo are or even if their still alive. We have no clue what Ash was gonna tell us, how the hell are we gonna find Sam" he was angry now as Crystal looked to Bobby.

"We'll find him" Bobby replied as he put his hands on his hips. Dean however placed his hand suddenly on his head as he gave a groan and started to bend over in pain.

"Dean?" Crystal asked as she walked closer to him.

"No" he mumbled. He seemed to calm down as he looked up at them but then grabbed his head once more. "uhhhh" groaning as the pain through his brain.

"What was that?" Bobby asked as he looked at them and blinked rapidly to calm himself.

"I don't know. Headache?" he sighed.

"You get headache like that a lot?" Bobby asked as Dean shook his head.

"No, must be the stress" he smiled through the after pain. "I could of swore I saw something" he rubbed his eyes.

"Like a vision?" Crystal asked.

"Like Sam?" Bobby asked as Dean looked at the both of them.

"What, no" he shook his head. "I'm not some psychic" he said but then as he breathed out another wave of pain hit his head as he groaned and doubled over, his head pressed against the car metal as he tried not to let out a scream.

"Dean!" Crystal and Bobby both said as they made their way around the car and onto either side of him as Crystal rubbed his back. The pain soon stopped as he pushed himself up weakly and looked to Crystal. "What did you see?" she asked.

"I saw Sam" Crystal nodded as she looked to Bobby.

"So it was a vision" he said as Dean stood up.

"Yeah, I don't know how but yeah" he let out a deep sigh, "That was as much fun as getting kicked in the jewels" he shook his head to get rid of the pain.

"Did you see anything else?" Crystal asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, a bell. A big bell with an engraving on it" Dean said as Bobby looked at him.

"What it a tree, like a big oak tree?" he asked as Dean looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, exactly" he was confused on how Bobby knew this.

"I think I know where Sam is" he said as he walked back round to the other side of the Impala and got in.

"Come on" Crystal said as she opened the door to the back. "I'll drive and don't argue ok, you could have another vision and make the car crash, now in" she said as he sighed and got into the back as she opened the driver's door and slipped in, turning the engine on she smiled and felt the wheel. "Love this car" she said and turned to Bobby, "So where do we need to go?" she asked as he pulled a map out and looked for a few second before pointing at a location, "There" he said as she nodded and drove off.

They were walking in the pouring rain with weapons and flashlights. "Its completely deserted" Bobby said as Dean nodded.

"Sam!" he shouted as they rounded the corner and stopped dead.

"Oh my god, he is here" Crystal said.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as Sam made his way towards them from the other end of the muddy street.

"Dean" he said through the pain as he smiled, glad to see them all again.

"Sam, look out" Dean shouted but Sam didn't have time to react as he felt a pain ripping through his back as he gave a grunt before falling to his knees. The pain disappeared, that he was thankful for. "No" Dean shouted as he ran towards his brother and caught him before he could fall completely onto his front. Bobby and Crystal chased after the guy who had stabbed Sam but he was gone within seconds as Crystal turned back and headed for where Sam and Dean were.

"Sam!" she heard Dean shout as she walked back slowly and came to a stop. Dean was crying as she fell to her knees and began to sob, blood stained the centre of Sam's jacket as she knew he was dead. Bobby walked back to where they were as he put a hand on Crystal's shoulder as she cried.

Sam now dead body lay still on an old mattress, they were in one of the houses in the town where they found him. No lights worked, the only water they could get was from a nearby well and no food of any kind but Bobby had gone out to get some.

Crystal dipped the clothes she had found into the bowl of water she'd gotten from the well, she gently placed it onto Sam's face and cleaned off the dirt. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Dean staring at Sam's body as she cleaned him up.

"Dean, Crystal?" Bobby called as he closed the front door behind him. The smell of chicken filled the air as Crystal's stomach rumbled quietly but she wanted to finish cleaning him up first before eating, even after that she probably wouldn't touch the chicken.

"Brought you this back" he said and held up the bucket of fried chicken.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Dean replied as Bobby walked into the kitchen behind Dean. The door led straight into the room where Sam's body was as Crystal continued to clean the dirt from his hands.

"You need to eat something" Bobby said as he set the chicken down on the table.

"I said I'm fine" Dean's voice rose at the end as he turned away from Sam's body and walked into the kitchen. Dean finished his 5th beer as he placed it next to the 4 other empty bottles.

"Dean, I hate to bring this up but..." Bobby looked into the next room at Sam's body. Crystal stood up and placed his hands back onto his chest before walking into the kitchen. "Don't you think it time we bury Sam" Crystal placed the bowl and cloth into the sink as she faced away from them.

"No" Dean replied back bluntly before taking a seat at the table.

"Well, maybe we could..." Bobby started but Dean finished.

"What, torch his corpse?" he asked. "No, not yet".

"I want you two to come with me" he said but Dean shook his head.

"Crystal can go if she wants but I'm not going anywhere", he popped the cap off another beer and gulped it down.

"Dean, please" Bobby sighed.

"Could you cut me some slack" Dean said as he lent one elbow on the table.

"It's just, I could really use your help" he said, referring to the Demon's upcoming plans. "Something big is going down, End-Of-The-World big" he said as Dean snapped.

"Then let it end!" he shouted at Crystal turned to look at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You don't mean that" she said as he looked to her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I've decided that I've paid enough" he said and looked quickly to Sam's body before looking back at her and Bobby. "So let it end, all of it" he said and walked back to his seat. "And if you know whats good for ya, you will get the hell out of here" Bobby stared at him shocked as Dean pushed harshly on his chest and knocked him back a few steps. "Go!" he shouted.

"Dean!" Crystal shouted as he looked to her.

"You go too" Bobby looked at her as she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you Dean, I don't care what you say" Dean walked up to her as she crossed her arms.

"I don't want you here, why would I. All you ever do is stick to me like glue, ya slow me down" he shouted as she looked at him and then to Bobby.

"I'll be in the car" she replied and grabbed her coat as she fled from the house sobbing.

"I'm sorry" Dean said as Bobby turned and walked from the house, leaving him alone with Sam's body.

**(A/N: Last Chapter for Season 2 up next, remember to comment and tell me what episodes in Season 3 you liked the most, thanks from Vicky x)**


	20. All Hell Breaks Loose 2 S2, E21, E22

**(A/N: Final Chapter, so EXCITED for the next season. I love Season 3 its one of my favourites, it may be the shortest of all seasons due to the writers' strike back when it was being filmed but it is one of the funniest seasons I know of, my favourite episode which I may include is Yellow Fever, just that part where Dean gets scared by the cat and then runs off when he see that guy standing in the corner, amazing. Love it so much, enjoy the final chapter and please remember to comment before you leave, thank you)**

**All Hell Breaks Loose – Part 2**

Crystal walked into the kitchen at Bobby's as she pulled out a beer and sipped it as she heard the knocking, Bobby stood up from his desk and made his way to the front door. She heard mumbling but couldn't hear who it was as there were footsteps as they entered the house. "Who is Bobby?" she asked and walked into the living room where she saw the front door. Her bottle which was still full fell to the floor and shattered as she was shocked to see Sam standing there with Dean. Bobby closed the door as Sam looked at her confused to why she had dropped the bottle of beer, Dean looked at her as she looked from Bobby, to Dean to Sam.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Sam said as he smiled.

"What, oh no it wasn't you. Just slipped out of my hands. How you feeling?" she asked as he nodded.

"Fine, just glad Bobby was there to patch me up" Crystal nodded as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Sammy" she said as Dean met her gaze from behind Sam. Pulling back she cleared her throat, "Well I better clean this up" she turned and walked into the kitchen as she grabbed a dustpan and brush and a cloth and went back into the living room and cleaned up the glass and beer on the floor.

Once she was done she joined Bobby, Dean and Sam in the study as Bobby was discussing what he had found out about the Demon's plan.

"I found something but I don't know what the hell it means. Its Demonic Omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere" he grabbed a map and unfolded it, laying it down on the table he pointed to Wyoming. "All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming".

"Wyoming?" Dean asked as Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, completely spotless. It's almost like..."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like the demons are surrounding it" Bobby continued.

"And you don't know why?" Dean asked as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't" Sam nodded as Crystal looked to Dean.

"I got some more books in the trunk, Dean why don't you help me and Crystal lug them in" he said as Dean looked up and nodded.

"Yeah" he said as he followed Bobby and Crystal outside. They waited till they were a safe distance from the house where Sam wouldn't be able to see them as Bobby turned around and shoved Dean back.

"Bobby" Crystal said but he ignored her.

"You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do?" he asked as anger was obvious in his voice. "You made a deal...For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?" he asked. Crystal looked to Dean as she prayed for 10 years but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be as long as most people got.

"Bobby" Dean started but he got cut off.

"How long?" Crystal asked as he looked at her and sighed.

"A year" he replied as Crystal put her hand over her mouth in shock and Bobby shook his head.

"Damn it, Dean" he shouted as Dean shrugged.

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?" Bobby ran forward and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"I could throttle you" he tightened his grip as Crystal stepped forward and shook her head.

"Bobby, stop" she said.

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Bobby sighed and let Dean go as he stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourself down the pit" he groaned and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something" Crystal looked at him as she felt the tears coming, did he really think his life was worthless.

"What? And it didn't before? Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?" Bobby asked as he grabbed him again and shook him back and forth a few times. Dean began to choke up.

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother" Bobby held him still with his fists clenched around his shirt as his angry face disappeared and he sighed.

"How's your brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?" he asked as Dean shook his head.

"You can't tell him. You can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him" Bobby looked at him and then to Crystal as she nodded and he let Dean go. A clank suddenly sounded by behind them as they quickly dived down by an old car and saw the reflection of the intruder coming closer, Dean jumped up and grabbed the person by their shoulder but that's when they realized it was Ellen.

"Ellen?" Dean asked as she began to sob as he pulled her close and comforted her.

After Ellen had informed them of what had happened at the Roadhouse she then pulled out a map which had been stashed in the hidden safe in the basement. Ash had called her to tell her to look in there before the line went dead and when she got back to the Roadhouse it was already on the fire with the flames as sky-high. They were researching the area, its history and anything they could find about the points Ash had marked on the map.

"I don't believe it" they all looked up as Bobby entered the room, he held a heavily book in his hands as he placed it on the table.

"What is it?" Crystal asked as he explained.

"Each of these X" he pointed to the map, "Is an abandoned frontier-church. All mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt" Dean looked up at the mention of Colt's name.

"You mean, Samuel Colt-the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" he asked as Bobby nodded.

"Theres more, each of the churchs have a private railway line connecting them all to each other, which means" he picked up a black felt pen and began to draw on the map, once he was done he pulled back, it was a Devil's Trap.

"Oh that is genius" Crystal said with a smile.

"A 100 square mile Devil's Trap" Sam said.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross" Dean added as he scratched his head and smiled.

"I've never heard of anything that big" Ellen said as Bobby nodded.

"No one has".

"After all these year, all the lines still work, none of them broken?" Dean asked as Sam shook his head.

"They all work still" he said as Dean looked at him confused.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"All the Omens Bobby found, the demons are circling it, they can't get in" Crystal nodded as she pointed to the centre of the trap.

"What in the middle?" she asked as Dean checked the book he had been reading.

"Nothing important, just an old cowboys cemetery" he added.

"Why would the demons be trying to get inside for that?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Whats Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked as Dean suddenly had a thought.

"Unless, he wasn't trying to keep demons out, what if he was trying to keep something in" he finished.

"That's a lovely thought" Ellen said as he nodded.

"Yeah, you think".

"Bobby, could a demon get inside of this thing?" Crystal asked as he shook his head.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across" he replied. Sam stood up straight.

"But I know who could" they all looked at him as it clicked, Jake.

Jake walked towards the crypt as the moon shown down and hit parts of the nearby gravestones. Dean stood behind one with his gun ready as he peeked out and watched Jake step closer to the crypt ahead.

"Howdy, Jake" Sam said as he stepped out Jake turned to see Sam as well as Bobby, Ellen, Dean and Crystal step towards him, all with guns aimed at him. Jakes eyes were glued to Sam as they were wide with confusion.

"Wait… you were dead, I killed you" he stuttered and Sam glared.

"Next time finish the job" he replied.

"I did, I cut clean through your spinal cord, man" he looked him up and down and shook his head, "You shouldn't be alive, you can't be". Sam eyes glanced at Dean who looked at him before lowering his eyes as Sam noticed Crystal do the same thing, they were hiding something from him.

"Okay, take it easy there, son" Bobby said as Jake edged backwards towards the crypt.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Wait and see" Sam threatened as Jake smiled and looked to Sam.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do, kill me?" he asked.

"It's a thought" Jake shook his head.

"You had your chance, you couldn't do it" Jake said.

"I won't make the same mistake twice" Sam replied as Jake started laughing at the top of his lungs.

"What you laughing at you little bitch?" Dean asked as Jake stopped and his eyes went to Ellen.

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head" Ellen tried to fight it but she soon had her gun pointed at her own head as they looked from Ellen to Jake as he smiled. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn" he chuckled.

"Let her go!" Crystal shouted as he looked to her.

"You have a beautiful neck, why don't you put a knife to it" he said as Dean heard her drop her gun to the ground as she pulled out her sharp knife from her boot and placed it to her throat, digging it in slightly as a small drop of blood dropped from the blade.

"Don't" Dean said as Jake continued to look smug.

"Shoot him" Ellen shouted but Jake shook his head.

"You'd be mopping her skull before you get the chance. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart" he winked at Ellen as they all dropped they're gun, Dean looked to his left at Crystal as she still had the knife pressed to her throat. "Thank you" Jake said before he quickly turned and pulled the Colt from his jacket and shoved it into the hole at the centre of the crypt. Dean moved quickly as he grabbed Crystal's hand holding the knife and bent it back as she let out a gasp of pain but dropped the knife, Sam and Bobby grabbed Ellen as they forced her hand up as she shot at the sky before dropping her gun.

Sam took his chance and grabbed his gun on the floor, and shot Jake four times in the back as Jake went still before falling back onto the ground, blood dripping from his mouth as Sam walked to position himself in front of Jake. "Don't, please" Jake pleaded but Sam tilted his head to the side and shot him three more times.

"Oh no" Bobby said as they looked at him.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Its hell" he replied back.

Dean ran forward and yanked the Colt from the gate.

"Take cover" Bobby shouted as they all turned and dashed behind gravestones as cover. The gates to the crypt vibrated as they soon burst open as black demon smoke erupted from within and escaped into the sky, thunder sounded from above as they looked to each other.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean shouted.

"That's a devil's gate, a damn door to hell" Ellen shouted over the thunder.

"We have to shut it" Crystal shouted as she stood up and headed for the door, Ellen, Sam and Bobby followed as they pushed hard against the stone gates. Crystal pushed against the one side with Ellen as Sam took off to help Dean, she turned to see the Yellow Eyed Demon standing there, she knew she should help them but if she went now then these gates would never shut in time and more demons could escape.

"Come on" she shouted as they groaned through the pain and continued to push. Crystal turned so her back was against the gate and continued to push back as she stopped for a second and looked to where Dean and Sam were. It was John. He was wrestling with the demon as he was pulled forcefully from the body of the man it had possessed. The body dropped to the floor as John was thrown back and hit the ground, as the demon went back into the body of the dead man he stood up. Crystal couldn't see everything but she smiled when she saw Dean's hand raise up with the colt in his grasp as he pulled the trigger and shot the Demon straight the heart. He flinched and soon dropped to the ground dead as she smiled.

"Keep pushing" Bobby shouted as she snapped back into reality and continued to push as the door slammed shut and they let out sighs of exhaustion.

Crystal looked back to Dean and Sam and walked towards them as she saw John put his hand on Dean's shoulder. He smiled and turned to look at Sam before his eyes went to Crystal as he looks back to Dean before stepping back and disappearing in a burst of bright light.

"You did it" Crystal said as she walked towards them as they stood over the demons dead body.

"I didn't do it alone but yeah, check that off the to-do list" Dean said.

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asked as Dean smiled.

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him" Crystal smiled.

"Where do you think he is now?" she asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged. Sam smiled.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I..." he chuckled, "I kind of don't know what to say".

"I do" Dean said as he bent down and looked at the demon with anger in his eyes, "That was for our mum…. You son of a bitch" Sam nodded as Crystal put her hand on his shoulder and he took it with his spare hand.

Crystal sighed as Ellen put a plaster over the small cut on her neck, "I told you its fine" she said as Ellen smiled.

"Your just like Jo, she hates when I worry too much over her. But it's what a mother does" Crystal lowered her eyes as Ellen understood what she just said. "Oh, I'm sorry honey I didn't" but Crystal shook her head.

"Its fine, thank you" she said and then gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're ok Ellen, I'm sorry about Ash and everyone else" Ellen nodded and rubbed her back.

"Thank you" Bobby walked up to them as he sighed.

"I think Sam knows" he said as Crystal looked over to where Sam and Dean were having a heated argument.

"Oh god" she said and walked off towards them.

"Sam" she said as he looked at her.

"Did you know?" he asked as she looked to Dean and then to him as she nodded.

"How could you keep this from me?" he asked.

"Because we felt it was better you didn't know" Sam shook his head as he lent against the Impala. Dean had tears in his eyes as Sam looked to him.

"And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change" Dean smiles as he cleaned the tears away just as Ellen and Bobby make their way towards them.

"Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate" she said.

"How many do you think?" Dean asked.

"100 maybe 200" Sam guessed.

"It's an army, the son of a bitch raised an army" Crystal said as she pushed her hair from her face.

"Hope you three are ready. Cause the war has just begun" Bobby said as they all exchange a look before walking to the back of the Impala and opening the boot, Crystal stood with Dean and Sam to her sides.

Dean held the Colt in his hands as he threw it down into the trunk and then looked to them, "We have work to do" he smiled before slamming the trunk shut.

**(A/N: The End of Season 2, so excited to be starting Season 3. Have a few episodes picked out but really wanna know what you guys want to read so again let me know in the comment, thanks from Vicky x)**


	21. The Magnificent Seven 1 S3, E1

**(A/N: NEW SERIES. Excited, I was wondering after I finish this series should I make a new story and start that with Season 4 or just continue on as normal with this story. Confused about that, it's really up to you guys as your the ones who has to read this. Surprised anyone does, but I love writing them and I hope you do enjoy reading this just as much, tell me what episodes you want to see in this season as well as Season 4, always planning ahead. I wrote season 2 in about a week so if I wanted to I could crack them all out but I think I'll slow it down to about four uploads or less a week so I can take my time writing them. Anyways, enjoy and comment, really please do comment it helps to read your feedback, if you have any requests or advice on how I make it more appealing and such or if you have any ranting comments don't be shy, always open to suggestions, thanks)**

**SEASON 3**

**The Magnificent Seven – Part 1**

Sam lifted his head when he heard the sound of Bachman Turner Overdrive 'You Aint Seen Nothing Yet' place within the motel room as he looked at the window. Dean came into view as he smiled and gave two thumbs up to his younger brother as Sam smiled back and gave a nod, Dean pulled the thin curtains too. Sam could see the shadow of him and another girl as he decided to lower his head once more back into the book he was reading on 'Devil At The Crossroad'. He wanted to find any information he could on how to get Dean out from the deal he'd made a week ago with a Crossroad Demon. Sam still couldn't believe it had been a week since they had finally killed the Yellow Eyed Demon, after all these years it was over but the party was just beginning. The Devil's Gate had been successful opened and 100s of demons fled Hell, but it had been a week and yet nothing apocalyptic had occurred, it was all quiet but maybe a little too quiet but put them all on edge.

Crystal lay in the back seat, her head on her duffle bag as she had her earmuffs on and her back turned so she faced the back of her seat. She had been asleep for about half an hour now whilst Dean was busy with the twins he had picked up and Sam did his research. This was how it had been pretty much all week, Dean enjoying himself and it wasn't like Sam or Crystal were going to stop him, after all he did have 1 year left to live so as he put, he was gonna live life to max. The sound of Sam's cell going off made Crystal groan in the back seat as her eyes opened, she could hear the music playing from the motel as Sam was busy talking to Bobby on the phone. The way Sam responded it seemed like Bobby had finally found something after a week of looking.

She pushing herself up and rubbed her eyes as she pulled off her earmuffs and looked to Sam who shut his phone, "Hey" she said as she looked to the motel. "He still busy?" she asked and didn't wish to go into much detail on Dean's activities lately.

"Yeah, that was Bobby though. I'm gonna have to cut his time short, looks like Bobby found something. Be right back", Sam said as he exited the car.

"Uh Sam..." Crystal tried to warn him but he was already knocking on the motel door. Seeing him enter she watched as he froze in the doorway before swiftly turning and shutting the door, his face had horror and shock written all over it. "Never mind" Crystal said as she sat back.

The Impala bounced over the bumps as Dean smiled, pushing his foot down on the gas.

"Let me see your knife" Sam said as Dean looked to him confused.

"What for?" he asked.

"So I can gouge my eyes out" Sam replied as Crystal smiled in the back. Dean laughed as he shook his head.

"It was a beautiful natural act Sam".

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see Dean". Whilst they were talking Crystal pulled on her headphones and pressed 'Play' on her Ipod as she listened to 'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mac. She looked to Sam and Dean as she smiled to herself and pulled out her journal, she had been keeping it for a week now and was documenting everything from hunts to her feelings, she kept it close to her at all times apart from when they were busy hunting of course.

'_We finally have a case after a week of waiting and wondering when the first demon would strike after escaping from hell. Things have been a little weird between me and Dean ever since the Devil's Gate opened. I'm giving him room to enjoy himself, he does have a year to live but like Sam I'm also trying to find a way to get him out of his deal. It's like he's accepted all of this and just wants to have one last amazing year on earth before going to Hell. I won't let this happen, I don't what I have to do but I'm going to help save him. He's done so much for us that I think its time we save him. _

_I've never told him that I remembered the kiss we shared just before we lost John. How can I, it's too late now anyways. He's enjoying himself, like tonight he picked up twins and took them back to our motel room where me and Sam sat out in the car. I tried to sleep but I pretended for half an hour, just lying there and facing away from all of it, hearing the music and the laughter from within the motel, it hurt so much to know I wasn't the one making him laugh. Maybe I'm crazy. I just thought we had something but I guess I was wrong. Maybe he has finally come to his senses and no longer thinks or feels that way about me anymore, I waited too long and I've lost him'_

The song finished as Dean looked up into the mirror and saw her writing, "What you writing?" he asked as she looked up and pulled her headphones off.

"Nothing, just documenting things for myself to remember later on" she cleared her throat.

"Really, can I hear some of it?" he asked as she smiled.

"Sure, uh let's see. Oh this is a good part, Dean should keep his nose out of other people's private stuff" she closed the book and shoved it back into her bag as Sam chuckled and Dean smiled.

"Fine, I won't ask again" he looked back to the road.

"Thank you" she pulled her headphones back on and closed her eyes, letting the music take her away.

Dean pulled up opposite Bobby's truck as they exited the car, he was biting down on a bacon cheeseburger he had picked up from the town nearby as Bobby looked at him.

"So we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" he asked Dean as he looked to Sam and Dean. Dean wiped his mouth clean as he smiled.

"Well, sold my sold. Got a year to live. I'm not sweating the cholesterol" he gave the excuse for everything but they couldn't blame him, it was true.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero" they made their way towards the house as Dean finished his burger and banged on the front door.

"Candygram!" he shouted but there was no answer as he looked to them before pulling out his lock pick and crouched down. The door was open in less than a minute but what greeted them was nothing they had been expecting.

"Oh my god" Crystal said as she covered her nose from the stench, it smelled like something had crawled in here and died and then been eaten and then that too had died and rotted.

"That so can't be a good sign" Dean said as he held his gun in his hands. They crept through the house but turned suddenly when a panicked screamed that sounded like a woman filled the air.

"What was that?" Crystal asked as they followed the sounds of the screams which led them to a living room, it was coming from the TV but that's not what they were looking at, a family now dead and rotting were sat in front of the TV.

"It looks like they've been dead for maybe a week" he said as Crystal looked at him, she had her one hand over her mouth and nose.

"Looks, it smell like it too" she commented.

"What the hell happened here Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, check for Sulfur" he said as they split up to check the rest of the house. Dean stopped when he heard a noise coming from outside, slowly exiting the house he looked around as he stood on the porch but saw nothing, just as he was about to walk back into the fowl smelling house he was hit with the end of a shotgun in the face and fell flat onto his back. The man who attacked him aims his gun at Dean but the sound of Bobby's voice prevents him from shooting.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby asked as he walked onto the porch. The man and the woman seemed to recognize him as they smiled surprised to see Bobby here.

"Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Bobby smiled back. Crystal walked out onto the porch as she looked down at Dean on the ground and then to Bobby and then to Isaac and Tamara.

"Heya Bobby" Isaac said as he shook his hand.

"Oh, this is Crystal Price. She's a friend and also a hunter" Crystal smiled as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you" Tamara said.

"Same" the sound of groans came from Dean as she looked down at him.

"Hello, bleeding here" he said and waved his hand in the air.

"And this is Dean, he's an idiot" Crystal said as they smiled down at him in pain.

They were currently at Isaac's and Tamara's place as Dean was busy on the phone talking to some woman named Jenny about the coroner's report on the three dead rotting victims they found earlier at the farm house. Bobby and Sam were looking at all of Isaac's and Tamara's hunting equipment and special tools they had to kill pretty much anything as Crystal on the far side of the room and watch how Tamara and Isaac acted with each other. You could instantly they were deeply in love and that they were married, they seemed happy but Crystal knew that most hunter get into the business by something making them do it, a tragic death perhaps which made her wonder about them two.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked as he picked up different objects whilst looking.

"Well, where did you leave it?" Tamara asked as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I don't know dear, that's why I'm asking".

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked as he turned and crossed his arm.

"It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them" she stopped at a bag and dug deep into it, moving objects around she smiled and pulled out a sharp piece of wood which she handed to Isaac.

"Thank you, dear" he took the piece of wood and checked it over before giving her a kiss.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me" she smiled.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked as Tamara smiled.

"8 year this past June" she answered as Isaac kissed her on the head.

"The family that slays together..." Sam smiled.

"Right, I'm with you there. So how did you get started" Isaac and Tamara looked at him as they frowned and Sam knew he had touched on a delicate subject as he looked to Bobby who shook his head. "Oh,you know... I'm sorry. It's not - that's none of my business" he apologized as Tamara shook her head.

"No, its... it's alright" she smiled. Dean entered the room as he was still on the phone.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then i'd love to have an appletini" he made a uhhh face as Crystal smiled, "Yeah, I'll call you" he hung up and then addressed them all. "That was the coroners tech. Get this - that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence,no struggle. They just sat down and never got up" he explained as Bobby and everyone else looked confused.

"But there was a full stocked kitchen just yards away".

"So what, Demon attack?" Crystal asked as Bobby shrugged.

"If it is, it's nothing I've ever seen before and I've seen plenty" he replied.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we're not gonna do anything" Isaac said as they looked to him confused.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't "scooby-doo," and we don't play well with others" he explained.

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together" Sam replied.

"No offense,but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place" his voice raised as he was annoyed with them for what they'd done just a week ago.

"No offense?" Dean asked as he stood up straight.

"Oh Isaac, Like you've never made a mistake" she said as he looked to her.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world,though" he looked to them all now as he was slightly angry.

"Alright, that's enough" Dean stepped forward as Crystal marched up and put herself between him and Isaac.

"Ok Dean calm down. We're guests in this house, ok" she said as he sighed and backed off.

"Look,there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us - on all of us" he shouted as Tamara took his hand and started dragging him off.

"Ok, that's enough testosterone for now" they left the room as Crystal looked to Dean.

**(A/N: First chapter done and a second on its way, really liking what I got planned for this season. Already got a couple of episodes planned for next session as well which are not featured in the original series, I'm writing a few of my own which I hope you will like. Comment please, thanks from Vicky x)**


	22. The Magnificent Seven 2 S3, E1

**The Magnificent Seven – Part 2**

Crystal looked at the demon tied to the chair; he was sat under a Devil's trap as he looked straight at her. She leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed as the sound of Tamara screaming in the next room echoed throughout the entire house.

"...and I say we're going back - now!" she shouted.

"Wait, hold on a second" Sam said.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" she screamed at him as she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back" she shook her head.

"Fine, stay here but I'm going back" she made to leave as Dean followed.

"I'm going with her" he said. Crystal lifted her head as she turned her attention to see Dean and Tamara exiting the room, the demon picked up on this as he smiled.

"Lover boy being so brave huh?" he asked as the arguing continued next door. Crystal turned to look at him as she glared.

"Shut your mouth" he just continued to smile.

"Ah, I struck a chord. So what is it huh, you love him but he just doesn't feel the same way and you simply allow him to go around and screw other women, huh?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I said shut up" she grabbed a bottle of holy water and threw it onto him as he let out a wince of pain but laughed.

"Oh its ok, I've seen many girls like you. The jealously can get too much for them sometimes" she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Bobby had managed to calm Tamara down as he shouted to her that they needed to plan what to do next instead of going in half prepared.

They were dealing with the Seven Deadly Sins as Crystal looked back at him and narrowed her eyes. "So your envy?" she asked as he bowed his head.

"The one and only" he laughed as the other soon joined her in the room.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked as he simply sat their smiling at them all.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean shouted as Envy chuckled but Dean grabbed a flask of Holy Water and sprayed him with it as he laughed through the pain.

"Ya! ohh! We already have what we want" he shouted.

"What's that?" Crystal asked.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun" he chuckled.

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides... on their outside" he smiled as Tamara stepped forward.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog" she threatened as he smiled smugly at her.

"Please" he looked them all over. "Which one of you is willing to throw the first stone, huh?" he asked. "What about you, Crystal? All that Envy inside of you. Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Tamara. All that wrath. Ooh. tsk,tsk,tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago" he smiled as Tamara lunged forward and slapped him across the face and again as Dean and Bobby had to pull her back to prevent her from continuing.

Envy just laughed as he looked at her, "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry...violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others - they're coming for me" he had hatred in his eyes.

Dean lent down and looked at him, "Maybe. But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing" Envy looked scared now as Tamara grabbed the book.

"My pleasure" she smiled down at him as the others left the room, Envy's screams sounded from the other room.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting the rest of them down" Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, like that joker just said, they'll probably be hunting us and it won't be easy to escape from them" he explained.

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time" Dean said as Crystal looked at him.

"No Dean. Just quit with all this solo hero crap, it's getting old" Dean and the others looked at her shocked at her sudden outburst as she turned and walked from the room.

"I hate to say this but she has a point" Bobby said.

"There's six of them, guys. We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn" Dean looked to them all.

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us" Bobby said.

"Look,if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam looked to Dean as he sighed.

"Then let's not make it easy for them" he replied as a loud scream sounded from the next room as Tamara walked through the door, closing the book as she looked to them.

"Demons out of the guy" she said and handed Bobby the book.

"And the guy"? Sam asked.

"He didn't make it" they watched as she walked off.

Crystal was busy making sure her gun was cleaned as the sound of footsteps sounded behind her. She continued to clean as Dean walked over to the other side of the table and took a seat, "Hey" he said as she continued to clean. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, we're about to face 6 of the Seven Deadly Sins and probably get our asses handed to us so just cleaning my gun" he rolled his eyes.

"I meant with you, what's with the sudden outburst?" he asked as she loaded her gun and looked up at him.

"I don't know what you mean?" she asked as he sighed.

"Before, you shouted at me for trying to a be a solo hero" Crystal's mouth tightened.

"Oh that, that was nothing" she stood up as he did the same.

"Look I think we need to talk about..." but the sound of the radio turning on and off and the lights flicking made them look to the boarded up window.

"Show time" Crystal said as she grabbed her gun and looked to him.

"We will talk later" Crystal sighed as she walked out of the room.

Tamara had shoved the door open and stumbled down the steps with the demon who was possessing the now dead body of Isaac as she landed on top of him and had the Palo Santo in her hand as she screamed, "You're not Isaac" before shoving it deep into his chest.

The Demons were in as Bobby led Sloth into the middle of the room where he was able to trick him into the Devil's Trap as he grabbed the book to send him straight back to Hell.

Crystal rounded the corner as she stopped dead when she saw Dean kissing what must of been Lust as the young blonde pulled him closer but then turned her attention to Crystal as she smiled. "Don't be jealous sweetheart, we can share" she smiled and placed her hand on Crystal's cheek as let go of Dean and pulled Crystal close, pressing her lips to hers. Dean soon came to his senses as he stood their confused and then registered that Crystal was making out with Lust. He smiled as she opened her eyes and looked him giving a fake moan she backed Lust up and towards the bath as she shoved her back and Dean grabbed her hair, Crystal pulled back the curtains and revealed the bath full of Holy Water as Lust let out a scream but it was no use. Dean dunked her under as he pulled her back up and then pushed her back down until she went still, knocked out.

"Enjoy the show did you?" Crystal asked as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Dean smiled as he grabbed the girl and pulled her towards the door.

"You know what I mean, you would of watched us all day if you could" she smiled as she grabbed the Demon's legs and they carried her down the stairs where she would be exorcised.

Crystal watched Sam and Dean scatter salt and oil over the corpses, once they were done they looked over to Tamara who stood watching Isaac's body burn.

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" Sam asked as Dean shook his head.

"No, Definitly not" Crystal walked up next to them as Bobby was making his way over.

"Well,you look like hell warmed over" Dean said as Bobby rubbed his head and put his cap back on.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel" he looked down at the corpses.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well,the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead,but,still..." Bobby said.

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards" Dean said and pulled out a box of matches.

"Bobby, that knife. What kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asked.

"Well, if you'd asked me yesterday I would of said there was no such thing but now" he shrugged.

"I'm just gonna ask it again - who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, "how come a girl can fight better than you?" he laughed.

"Three demons, Dean. At once" Dean smacked him on the chest.

"What ever gets you through the night, pal" he smiled.

"Compared to the one you two had to deal with" Sam said as Crystal looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah, Crystal loved dealing with Lust, didn't you?" Dean smiled at her. "Kissing her for a bit weren't you" Sam and Bobby looked at her.

"Well if I'd not come in when I did Dean, you probably would of been dead by now, died of exhaustion from all the sex you would of been having" Crystal looked to Dean.

"That would of been a great way to go, wouldn't it" Dean replied.

"I got a question" Sam said.

"Shoot" Dean replied.

"If we let out the Seven Deadly Sins, what else did we let out?" he asked as they looked to each other.

"You're right. That is troubling" Dean said as he lit a match before lighting the rest of the box and chucking it into the shallow grave as the corpses lit up.

Crystal looked out the window as it was night time, Sam was lying down in the back of the Impala fast asleep, he had been that way for an hour now. Dean glanced over at her as he cleared his throat. "So" he said as she closed her eyes and sighed, here was the talk.

"Earlier, with Envy. He said something, about you. Now I wouldn't of believed him if what he said about me and Tamara wasn't true, I'm guessing anyways but he said you had envy in you. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't know what he's talking about" she smiled.

"Now I know you, I can tell when your lying ok, so please tell me. What are you jealous about?" he asked. She looked out the window and shook her head.

"I don't need to tell you everything Dean, so can we drop it, please?" she begged him as he looked to her and then sighed.

"Fine, but I'll get the answer out of you one day" he looked back to the round as Crystal closed her eyes and turned her body slightly from him before drifting off to sleep.

**(A/N: Next chapter coming soon, stay tuned, its gonna be a good one hopefully. Thanks for reading, Vicky x)**


	23. Bedtime Stories 1 S3, E5

**(A/N: This is one of my favourite episodes in Season 3, I love it. Season 3 is one of my favourite seasons of all times, just because there are too many episodes to choose from in terms of how amazing they are. Comment and give me feedback, thanks).**

**Bedtime Stories – Part 1**

Crystal had her fingers in her ears but it still didn't shut out the loud voices of Dean and Sam who were having another argument about the Deal in the front seats. Crystal looked from one to the others as Sam was trying to help Dean but he was just shutting him out. They had the same argument all the time, Sam would come up with a plan to get Dean out of his deal but Dean would simply pass it over, saying the same thing over and over again, 'If they broke the deal then Sam would die'.

Finally they stopped as Sam stared out the window; she felt it was safe enough to unblock her ears as she relaxed in the back seat.

"Tell me about the psychotic killer. C'mon, Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer" he said as Sam picked up the newspaper on the dashboard and read the detail out loud.

"psychotic killer…rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity".

Crystal lent forward, "Werewolf?" she asked.

"Dunno, does it mention razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?" Dean asked.

"No. But the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month" Sam replied.

"Two days, no sweat" he pressed harder on the gas as the Impala shot up the highway.

Crystal tapped her fingers against the table as she had her journal out in front of her, she was in a cafe waiting for Dean and Sam to finish at the hospital. They were possing as FBI agents like usual, asking the guy from the attack in the newspaper about the man or beast that attacked him. "Anything else?" the waitress asked as Crystal looked up and shook her head.

"No thank you" she smiled as the waitress nodded and wrote out her bill before walking off. She sipped her coffee and looked down at her journal as she continued to write.

'_I still can't believe for a day or so Dean thought he had a child. I guess things can creep up on people when they're not careful. Dean always said he wanted a family, a normal life and I always wondered what would of happened if Ben had been his kid. Would he have stayed with Lisa if he was? Would he pack in all this hunting crap? I doubt because of the whole deal and one year thing but maybe he would of wanted to find a way to get out of it if he knew he something important as a child to live for. _

_We are currently investigating a possible Werewolf attack, the last time we had one of these was when Sam met Madison, who turned out to be a Werewolf and he had to sadly kill her. Poor Sam, I don't think he ever forgiven himself for Jessica or Madison's deaths. I do worry so much for him. That's the price for this life, the only friends you do have are hunters and there's a possibility that everyday will be their last when doing what we do'. _

She closed her journal and finished her coffee as she fished out the money and placed it on the table, tipping the waitress she grabbed her book and left the cafe. The sun shone down on the streets as she walked to a nearby bench and took a seat; the hospital was just across the road as she saw little children playing in a garden down the road, a smile spread across her lips as she wondered if she would one day have a child. The thought had always been present in her mind, having a family, being married, having a baby but with the life she led it was difficult and almost cruel to think of bringing a child into a world full of so much danger.

Dean and Sam exited the hospital as she stood up and walked over, "So, Werewolf?" she asked.

"Very doubtful" Sam said as Dean held out a small black notepad.

"Sam drew a little picture of the attacker" Crystal looked at it as she giggled.

"I always wondered why you didn't become an artist Sammy, now I know" Sam snatched the notepad from Dean's hands as he shoved it into his jacket.

"So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" he asked.

"Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the Coroner's report" Dean replied.

"Let me guess, hearts missing" Dean shook his head.

"Nope, But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines" Crystal made a face.

"Lovely, that's just gross" she said.

"So Demon, attacker could of been possessed" Sam suggested.

"Why would a demon stop half way through attacking?" Dean asked. Sam thought but shook his head.

"Yeah I got nothing" he sighed.

"Me neither" Dean replied.

Once again Crystal was sat outside the hospital as she was busy drawing a picture of a Devil's Trap in her journal as she hummed to herself. This time Dean and Sam were asking a woman whose husband had been eaten by a vicious old lady. Crystal looked up and was shocked to see a little girl standing in front of her; she was staring straight at Crystal.

"Uh, Hello?" she asked as she looked around. The little was possibly one of the most beautiful little girls or even child that Crystal had ever seen.

She wore a white dress that went below her knees; she had pale skin and black dark hair which had a little red ribbon in it. She looked sad though.

"Are you lost?" Crystal asked but the girl said nothing. "Where's your mum?" still nothing. She held up her hand and in it was a red apple. "For me?" she asked as the girl nodded. "Thank you" the girl handed it over as Crystal smiled at her; she grabbed her journal and the apple and shoved them both into her bag. "I can help you find..." but when she looked back the little girl was gone. "Ok" she looked up and down the streets but the girl was nowhere in sight.

Groaning she checked the time as it was almost 2pm, she was bored. All this waiting around was annoying her, she wanted to be the FBI agent for once. Standing up she opened her cell and text Dean, '_Hey, gone back to the motel room to shower and eat something, text me if you need anything research'._

Opening the door to the room she put the key down on the side and closed the door as she sighed and pulled her shoulder bag off and threw it onto the bed, the apple rolled out onto the blanket but she didn't notice. Walking into the bathroom she stripped down and turned the shower on, the hot water felt relaxing on her aching body, she had been sat on that bench for a while. Once she was done she dressed into black jeans, a black and grey stripped v-neck long sleeve top and some black heeled boots.

"Much better" she said as she hummed to herself and turned the TV on before sitting on the bed. Her cell showed she had 1 new message, flicking it open it was from Dean. 'Gone to old ladies house to investigate, be back later'. She threw her phone behind her onto the bed as she looked at the TV, nothing interesting on but it was nice to have in the background.

Her stomach growled as she grabbed her purse to head downstairs to find something to eat in the vending machine but when she went to get money out she found it to be empty, "Damn" she groaned and threw it onto the bed. She would have to wait for Dean and Sam to get back before she ate and that could be hours. That's when she noticed the red apple on the bed, she remembered the little girl giving it to her, now she was very glad as her stomach gave another rumble. Grabbing the apple she placed it to her lips, it smelt good.

She opened her mouth and took a huge bite as she began to chew on it, her eyes glued to the TV as a woman was busy crying about something, she never understood TV properly. When she was growing up they would always watch it but she never really got why people loved it so much. Continuing to chew she coughed and sighed as she then swallowed the bite of apple as she let out a breath of air but that's when she felt the lump in her throat. She coughed again and tried to clear her throat but it wasn't working as she hit her chest to try and help herself breath but when she went to take a breath she found it impossible.

She couldn't breathe, she stood up and dropped the apple to the floor as it rolled partly under the bed as she flung herself at the desk and tried to hit herself on the back but it wasn't working. Gasping for breath she now had tears streaming down her cheeks as she was turning blue from the lack of oxygen, she felt faint as she went to grab the table but her legs gave out and slammed to the floor. Her vision blurred as she tried to pull herself up, she managed to grab onto the blanket and yanked it with all her might. The contents on the bed fell to the floor as she reached for her phone, grasping it she dialled Dean's number but that's when everything went dark and her grasp on the phone weakened, it dropped to the ground as she lay still on her back.

"Hello?" Dean voice sounded on the other end. "Crystal, you there?" he asked but when she didn't reply the line went dead. Crystal lay still on the floor, her skin which had lost all colour went pale as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**(A/N: Dun Dum DUHHHH. So yeah, hope you liked this chapter. Comment and tell me what you think, thanks. Vicky x)**


	24. Bedtime Stories 2 S3, E5

**(A/N: Bet your freaking out about the last chapter. I love this episode and always wanted something to happen with a red poisoned apple, read on!)**

**Bedtime Stories – Part 1**

Dean and Sam had just finished talking to Doctor Garrison about his daughter Callie who was in a coma and had been since she was 8 years old. She had been poisoned or as Doctor Garrison put it she swallowed bleach at her own free will but Sam and Dean both knew that it had something to do with Callie's step mother who must of poisoned her.

"Well you're right. It's Snow White in spades" Dean said as they rounded the corner in the hospital.

"Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?" Sam asked.

"Could be like Mischa Barton. Sixth Sense not the O.C." Dean suggested as Sam looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?" Dean explained.

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, uh, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. Huh, could be" Sam agreed.

"So say all these years Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?" Dean phone started to vibrate as he pulled it out. "It's Crystal" he said as he flicked it open. "Hello?" he asked. Dean waited for her to speak but no voice came, "Crystal, you there?" Sam looked at him as he sighed and waited a minute but decided to hang up.

"She butt call you?" Sam asked.

"Probably, lets head back anyways. Pick up some food on the way" Sam nodded as they exited the hospital.

Sam and Dean walked up the steps of the motel, Dean held a bag of sandwiches in his hand as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Walking it the light was off as he sighed, "Crystal?" he called out as Sam closed the door and felt for the switch. "You asleep?" he asked.

"Well, I'm guess if she was she isn't now" Sam said as he found the switch and turned it on.

"Hey, I brought her food, she'll forgive me" Dean said as he smiled but Sam's eyes were wide as he was staring at something behind Dean. "What?" Dean asked as he turned as his mouth opened wide in shock.

Crystal was sprawled out on the ground; she was still and pale as Dean dropped the sandwiches to the ground and ran over, falling to his knees. Sam did the same as Dean pressed his hand to her cheek. "Crystal?" he asked. Sam put his fingers to her wrist; he felt for a few seconds and relaxed.

"She has a pulse, it's there but it's weak. We need to get her to the hospital" Dean nodded as he scooped her up, her body was so limp.

They were soon driving to the hospital, Sam was in the driver seat whilst Dean sat in the back holding her, her skin was cold.

"Hurry up, Sam!" he shouted as Sam nodded and pressed harder on the gas.

"Help, I need some help over here" Dean shouted as he entered the hospital holding Crystal with Sam right behind him.

"What's wrong?" a nurse said as Dean saw them bring over a gurney.

"I don't know. We found her like this, she's cold and her pulse is weak" Sam explained as Dean layed her down slowly onto the bed.

"Ok, did she take anything?" a nurse asked as Dean tried to go with the nurses who were wheeling her off but he was stopped. "Sir, its important. Did she take anything?" she repeated.

"I don't know. We went back to our motel and she was passed out on the floor. She's our best friend Ok, we've known here since we were little alright, she doesn't do drugs" he shouted as people stared.

"Sir, calm down alright. The doctors are with her now ok, they will find out what's wrong with her" Dean sighed as he slammed his fist into the wall. "I'll get security if you don't calm down" the nurse threatened as Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"He's fine, sorry" Sam pulled him over to an empty corner as Dean started shaking.

"I can't lose her man, I can't" he mumbled as Sam nodded.

"I know, she'll be ok" Dean took a seat as he placed his head in his hands and let out a groan.

Hours passed as they sat their completely clueless to what was wrong with her, no one would tell them anything.

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked as Dean sat up and rubbed his face.

"I don't know. She had no medical history of anything, no allergies, she's not taking drugs. I just…. I don't know" he sighed and sat back in the chair. That's when they caught sight of Doctor Garrison making his way towards them.

"Detectives, I heard it was you that brought her in. Is she a friends of yours?" he asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, a close friend. Is she ok?" Dean asked.

"Yes and uh no" he replied as Sam looked at Dean.

"We managed to stabilize her but the lack of oxygen that went to her brain, uh… she slipped into a coma" Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What caused her to lose oxygen?" Sam asked.

"Well when we operated on her, we found a piece of apple lodge in her throat. She must of not chewed it completely and it got stuck there" he said as he cleared his throat. "You can go see her if you wish, she's in room 18" he turned and left them alone as Dean took off towards the room as Sam followed.

A beeping sound filled the room at a steady rhythm, it assured them that she was still alive as Dean and Sam entered the room. Crystal was dressed in a white hospital gown, her brown hair flowed out onto the pillow below her as she had a breathing tube in her mouth and was attached to wire.

"God" Dean said as he walked up to her bed. "I haven't seen her like this since… since the accident with Dad" he said as Sam nodded and took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"She'll be ok, Dean. She's strong" Dean nodded.

"Stronger than both of us" he replied as Sam nodded. Dean took a seat next to the bed as he held her hand in his, she was warm again but by what the Doctor said she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"How could this happen?" Dean asked.

"The doctor said a piece of apple, right?" Sam asked as Dean looked up.

"What does it matter, she's in a coma for Christ sake Sam" he said.

"I know but… a piece of apple. A apple that was poisoned" Sam said.

"Poisoned, like the apple in Snow White story. Like the apple we found at the house, the one left behind by the little girl Callie?" Dean asked as Sam nodded.

"Exactly. We've got tell Doctor Garrison the truth" Sam said.

"Yeah, but… I don't want to leave her" Dean said as Sam nodded.

"I know but the quicker we sort this all the out then the quicker she comes out of that coma" Dean nodded as he looked down at her and pressed his lips to her head.

"I promise you, we will bring you back" he then left the room.

Sam was trying to convince Doctor Garrison that Callie was a spirit."No, listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them" Sam said as Doctor Garrison looked at him like he was crazy. Dean was busy investigating the Grandmother's house, she had been brought in after being beaten up. Sam believed it to be the re-enactment of Red Riding Hood.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but just understand me. Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit" Sam explained as Doctor Garrison looked to Callie and slowly took a seat on her bed as he looked up at Sam.

"So, you've seen her too?" he asked as Sam looked surprised.

Doctor Garrison looked down at his daughter as tear rolled down his cheek, he understood now. "It's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy do that to you? I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is there something you wanna tell me?" he asked as Sam noticed the 8 year Callie standing by the bed.

"Doctor" he said as Doctor Garrison looked to him and then followed his gaze as he turned to see her standing by him. He looked at her and sighed.

"Is it true?" he asked as she slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry, baby. But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, OK? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go" he said. Standing up he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Callie's head as her machine buzzed to alert them that she had no pulse. He cried as Sam looked down at the ground.

Dean and Sam walked into Crystal room as she was still unconscious, "I don't get it" Sam said. "Callie's gone, so shouldn't she be awake?" he asked as Dean sighed. "Wait" Sam said as he walked up to the bed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Snow White. The only way she could wake up was a kiss" Sam looked to Dean.

"A kiss?" Dean asked as he looked down at her.

"Dean, it has to be a true love kiss. So ask yourself, do you love her?" Sam asked as Dean looked down at her.

At that moment he remembered all the times they had shared, when he first met her, growing up together, when they first slept together, kisses, hugs, talks, her smile. He nodded as he looked to Sam, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I do, completely" Sam nodded as he stepped back from the bed. Leaning down Dean went to press his lips to hers but she made a noise as he stopped.

"Crystal?" Sam asked as he stepped forward. Dean straightened up as she moved her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sam?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked back.

"Uh, you were in a mystical coma. You ate a poisoned apple" Sam explained as she sighed.

"First time I eat fruit in a long time and it send me into a coma, lovely" she joked as she turned her head to see Dean. "Hey" she said smiling.

"Hi" he replied.

"You been crying?" she asked as shook his head.

"No, just got um… a little dirt in my eye from fighting a wolf earlier" he said as Crystal looked at him confused.

"What? Ok. You guys have some explaining to do" she tried to sit up but Sam grabbed a controller on the side of the bed and pressed a button as the top part of the bed went up as she smiled.

"Right, where shall we start?" Sam asked.

"From the point where I was still awake, you know before the whole Coma thing" she said.

Crystal listened as they told her all about Callie and the other fairytales, how Dean had a fight with the man who was a wolf but how everything went back to normal when Callie's spirit left.

"Wow, you miss a lot when you're almost dead" Crystal said as she sighed. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Can we go for burgers?" she asked as they nodded.

"I'll just go get the doctor and get him to discharge you" Sam said as he stood up and left the room.

"I'm glad you're ok" Dean said as he smiled at him.

"Yeah, so wait if I had a poisoned apple… who kissed me?" she asked as Dean looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well in the story, Snow White she gets woken up by a kiss" Dean looked away awkwardly.

"Uh, no one had too. You woke up on your own, guess you didn't need a kiss" Crystal looked at the ground.

"Ah right, so no true love for me then" she sighed and pushed the blanket off of her. "I'm gonna get dressed now" she said as Dean nodded and walked to the door.

"Crystal" she looked up from where she sat on the bed.

"Yeah?" she asked as he felt like telling her about the almost kiss.

"Nothing, never mind" he closed the door behind him as he sighed, mentally kicking himself.

**(A/N: So, what did you think. Tell me in the comments. Can't wait for the next episode! From Vicky x)**


End file.
